


Dawn of Freedom

by Galvatream



Series: Rebels AU's [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra is an Emperor's Hand, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: All paths often join at one point or another, for Sabine, she never expected to cross paths with the Emperor's Hand again, but when the Ghost find themselves facing off against, her very history may be the key to beating this dangerous foe.The Emperor's Hand knew his path would one day cross Sabine's again. He is determined to get her to see reason, even if he has to employ unorthodox methods.The battle for Lothal is about to begin, and the Empire isn't above playing dirty.(Can be read a series of short stories or a single story)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Mara Jade, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Series: Rebels AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080317
Comments: 60
Kudos: 55





	1. Day of the Empire Part 1

The temperature aboard the _Relentless_ fell rapidly. The once warm air turned freezing a matter of seconds. The Grand Inquisitor felt a shiver down his spine, this level of coldness was unlike any he’d felt before.

The hatred and anger of their visitor was strong, he suspected that even those around him could feel the effects. His gaze shifted towards Admiral Konstantine. The commander of the Lothal sector fleet was tense. His very essence in the Force radiated fear, he was afraid of who was coming.

“Admiral, the Emperor’s Hand has arrived.” One of the technicians reported from his station below them. The Grand Inquisitor allowed a brief period of surprise to wash over him. He’d heard of the Emperor’s own agent once before.

Admiral Konstantine did his best to remain calm, but even he understood the severity of the situation. His repeated failures had not gone unnoticed by high command. He’d have taken one of the Grand Admirals, even Tarkin or Lord Vader themselves over the Emperor’s personal agent.

“Very good.” Despite his best efforts, his voice was shaky, fear imbedded within his very words. The fact that the Emperor’s Hand was headed to take over their operation filled him with fear. Pryce was not going to be pleased, unless she was the one who requested it.

All Konstantine knew about the Hand was that he’d appeared three years ago, enforcing the Emperor’s will upon worlds that resisted the new order. Off the reports he’d seen, the Emperor’s Hand was a cold and calculating person who showed no mercy to any of his foes, save those few who caught his interest. What happened to those few was never mentioned, only the Emperor was allowed access to that information.

His gaze soon fell ahead of his flagship where a single heavy cruiser dropped form hyperspace. The Vindicator was small, sharing the same basic structure as their interdictors, though this Vindicator appeared to be heavily modified.

The presence of several heavy weapons, including a bay of what appeared to be missile launchers. His gaze soon fell upon the lambda shuttle soaring out from the hangar, its fighter escort were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Kanan sat, deep in meditation. The Force spoke to him quietly, clearing his mind of troubling thoughts or memories. He felt the _Ghost_ rock as they emerged from hyperspace, no doubt over Lothal.

_“Get on those weapons now! we’ve got a situation.”_

Kanan sighed, withdrawing from his solitude. Whatever the situation was, he assumed Hera would fill them in. Though he couldn’t help but worry, he had a bad feeling in his gut, something wasn’t right.

* * *

Konstantine frowned, he was somewhat expecting the Emperor’s Hand to arrive in a Star Dreadnaught such as the Executor or Assertor class, a heavy cruiser was the least of the things he expected. “Sir, we’ve detected a modified VCX-100 light freighter enter the system.”

He turned fast. “Well, deploy our fighters and engage.” He commanded, eyes narrowed.

“Delay that order, I have something special planned for these rebels that you’re incapable of handling.” A young voice spoke. Standing at the entrance, was the Emperor’s Hand. He appeared to be no older then sixteen years, his eyes were a sick yellow. His body was covered in black light weight armour. The Empire’s insignia painted onto his shoulder guards.

A black cape with red lining flowed behind him as he walked along. “My apologies, my lord. But why?” Konstantine inquired, watching the Emperor’s Hand closely.

The Hand merely smirked, bringing a comm to his lips. “Fighter escort, decloak and engage the rebel craft.”

* * *

Sabine rotated her turret, eyes searching for the danger. “Hera, I don’t see any TIE’s?” Her eyes did another sweep, just in case they were evading her sights.

_“Chopper’s detected four of them headed our direction.”_

It did little to comfort her, but Sabine accepted Hera’s answer, she might ask if she could check Chopper’s sensors afterwards. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw four fighters appear from the darkness. “Oh no.” She muttered

Their design was unlike anything she’d seen before, but she knew the fighters were in production under some calling themselves the Emperor’s Hand. The fighters broke off from one another, gaining speed as they soared towards the _Ghost_.

_“What kind of TIE’s are those?”_

Sabine wished she knew the answer to Zeb’s question, all she knew was that the rumours of the secret TIE project were true. “I know those fighters.” She replied, lining her sights on one of the new TIE’s.

* * *

Konstantine was baffled. “No ship that small has a cloaking device.” He spluttered in his words, watching as the four TIE’s began to engage the _Ghost_

The Emperor’s Hand only smirked in response, he had four full wings of the things back on Kastea. The Fighter’s were his elite, they went where he went. The same could be said for his elite troopers. “If word of my new fighter gets out, you and your bridge crew will suffer, Admiral Konstantine.” He warned, turning slight to face the Grand Inquisitor.

“Grand Inquisitor, I look forward to your reports regarding these rebels, their Jedi leader in particular.” He spoke quietly, a tint of warning laced within his tone.

The Pau’an only nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself, no doubt the Emperor’s Hand was mentored by their might Emperor himself, he would have to be careful, any misstep would no doubt be reported.

* * *

Kanan felt something faint in the Force as he took another shot, downing the second last TIE. He rotated his turret, eyes locked upon a single shuttle. The shuttle held a dark presence, one far greater than the Inquisitor.

_“Last fighter’s gone, we should get going before they deploy more.”_

Kanan had to agree with Sabine. The sooner they left the system, the sooner they could try and find some answers regarding these fighters.

“Sabine’s right, that heavy cruiser is moving towards us.”

Kanan glanced up, eyes locked onto the modified Vindicator, the Imperial craft was no doubt armed with heavy weaponry. _“Then let’s not wait around for us to learn what that thing is equipped with.”_

* * *

The Emperor’s Hand watched as the _Ghost_ jumped to hyperspace, a dark smirk formed upon his lips. “And so, they flee into the vast void of nothingness. I do look forward to our next encounter.” His sinister voice echoed around the bridge, watching the endless stream of darkness.

“Captain. Set course for Kastea. We must gather supplies before heading back to Lothal.” He turned, marching along the command deck of the Vindicator. “I shall be tending to another matter.” He informed, noticing the question on the tip of the captain’s tongue.

* * *

Coming to a stop within an isolated chamber, the Emperor’s Hand keyed in a number upon the holoprojector. He fell to his knee, bowing before the image of the Emperor. “My lord, I have begun my operations in the Lothal sector.”

“Good, my young charge, soon these rebels will be nothing more than history.” The Emperor paused. A dark chuckle escaped his lips. “And the Sith will reign unopposed.”

The Emperor’s Hand smiled as the meeting came to a close. He stood tall, eyes burning with a coldness so dark and evil it rivalled even his master.

* * *

Sabine sat silently, listening to the conversation held by the others, the fighter was troubling news. She was still at the academy on Mandalore when a young man, no more then a year younger then her came with royal guards, the day she learned of the fighter and the new element within the Empire’s vast might, it was the day she turned around and left the Empire.

* * *

_Sabine stood, lined up alongside her fellow cadets, all of them were focused on the situation at hand. Their commandant marched forward, lines of troopers and pilots stood, gathered as the lambda shuttle touched down. She, like many of the other cadets, were eager to see this important guest._

_The ramp lowered, a figure walked down, flanking him were two royal guards. His was younger than most of the cadets here, a year younger then her at most, perhaps a few months extra. He wore a black outfit, a cape with red lining. His shoulder guards featured the Empire’s insignia._

_The Commandant bowed. “My lord.” She greeted, watching the young teenager closely. “We were not expecting your arrival.”_

_The young teen raised an eyebrow. “Commandant Fordia, I am here for the best and brightest cadets you have to offer.” He spoke with authority, Sith yellow eyes glowed dimly._

_Commandant Fordia nodded. “Of course, my lord. I shall gather them for you in the training yard.”_

_The man nodded, marching along. “I look forward to seeing them.”_

* * *

Sabine sighed, that was the day everything changed. “Sabine, you said you know those fighters.” Hera began, drawing the Mandalorian’s attention.

“Three years ago, why?”

The Twi’lek glanced at Kanan. “What do you know about them?” She inquired, hoping Sabine would indulge them a little. The extent of her knowledge regarding Sabine’s past was that she had a good idea of how the Empire worked, and what they often deployed on the field.

“When I first heard about them, I was still at the academy on Mandalore. Back then, the fighter was still in the developmental stage.” Sabine lowered her head slightly. “They were equipped with laser cannons and a cloaking device.”

Hera frowned. “A cloaking device? On a ship that small?” She seemed to find it strange that a craft that small had a cloaking device, the power needed to maintain such a device was immense.

Sabine blinked, a sudden realisation hit her hard. “They never used their shields.” She realised, falling back in her chair. Her words took a few seconds to settle over the others. Once they did, the crew were horrified.

Zeb chuckled. “Shields, on a TIE? Come one, are we serious?”

Sabine only glared at Zeb. “Joke about them all you want, but you don’t realise the danger those fighters mean.” She felt her voice raise slightly, her hands clenched tight as she stood tall. “The one who approved their production…” She trailed off, her body shaking slightly.

She reached out, supporting herself against the wall. “I… I can’t.” She moved, leaving the room before she did something she’d regret.

The rest sat, processing the information they had just learned. Kanan broke the silence that reigned around them. “Her words, the danger the fighter means, she referring to a person, not the fighter. Someone she’s encountered before.”

Hera nodded in agreement. “It would seem the Empire’s sent another to take care of us, possibly someone far worse than the Inquisitor.” She summarised, her gaze never left the door Sabine vanished through, but a single question remained in the air.

“What’s worse than an Inquisitor?”


	2. Day of the Empire Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew mount a rescue mission to free some slaves, but things go off the rails quickly at the discovery of a new Stormtrooper type.

Lothal’s sun burned brightly over capital city. The sight of a Vindicator over the city, escorted by two Gladiator’s caused people to stir down below. As shuttles and fighters started soaring over the city. A single lambda made its way for the Imperial dome.

Within the Imperial dome, Governor Pryce sat, her gaze locked upon the Emperor’s Hand. She recognised the boy from years ago, now he stood before her, his own men just outside the door. “Bridger.” She hissed, her eyes narrowed with hatred.

The Emperor’s Hand tilted his head slightly. “Governor Pryce, you shall address me as Lord or Emperor’s Hand.” He warned, leaning upon her desk, eyes narrowed.

Pryce huffed. “I requested the seventh fleet, not the child of traitors.” She spat.

The Emperor’s Hand growled leaning closer to Pryce. “Speak to your superiors wisely, Governor. I have the power to replace you.” He paused, a dark grind forming as he eyed her closely. “And I outrank your powerful friends.”

With that said, he pulled back, turning his back towards Pryce. “Oh, and for your information, the Emperor has given me complete control over the Lothal Sector till these rebels are terminated.”

Pryce narrowed her gaze. “Thrawn would do a better job then you.” She was firm in her belief that Thrawn was the key to defeating these terrorists.

The Emperor’s Hand grinned. “I am not easily beaten. And it would be best that you don’t underestimate me either, just as I know the rebels will.”

* * *

Sabine was silent, her gaze focused on the projection of the Imperial Gozanti. “Fulcrum’s intel has revealed some new intel.” Hera began, taking a seat. “Another shipment of Wookie slaves are being transported to a world called Kastea.”

“Can’t say I’m familiar with the world.” Kanan muttered, glancing at the others.

“Well, it isn’t on any star charts I know off.” The Twi’lek replied, her gaze shifting to Sabine.

Sabine sighed, the world was well known among the Empire, particularly those high up. “Kastea, it’s an Imperial controlled world in Wild Space.” She paused, glancing at the Gozanti. “Once those slaves get there, they won’t ever leave.”

Zeb frowned, his gaze hardened. “It can’t be that bad? Right?” He inquired, glancing at Sabine just to be sure.

“I wish it wasn’t that bad, from what little I know of the world, it’s blockaded by an armada of ships.” Sabine closed her eyes.

Kanan nodded in understanding. “Then we rescue the slaves before they reach Kastea. Hera.” His gaze fell upon the Twi’lek.

“Right, Sabine, you and chopper need to take control of the vessel, Kanan and Zeb will locate and free the slaves, in the meantime, I’ll keep a lookout for Imperial reinforcements.” Hera Explained, closing down the holoprojector.

* * *

The Gozanti moved slowly, slowly reading themselves for the next jump. Aboard the bridge, its captain frowned, his gaze falling upon a Stormtrooper standing tall. His armour resembled the clone ARC troopers. “Why are we transporting these slaves?” The captain questioned, watching the Stormtrooper closely.

The trooper turned his head slightly. “That’s classified information, captain.” He replied, bringing his comm up. “This Commander Travis to Kastea command, we’re nearing the final jump point, stand by to receive us.”

_“Affirmative Commander, we await your arrival.”_

Travis replaced his comm, stepping forward. “Proceed with the preparations.” He ordered.

“Of course, Commander.” The pilot replied.

The co-pilot frowned, double checking the sensors. “Commander, a VCX freighter just entered the system.”

Travis narrowed his gaze in interest. “Hail the freighter, they are in in restricted space.”

The co-pilot nodded, prepping the communications array. “Attention VCX freighter. You have entered restricted space. Turn away now.”

_“This is the VCX freighter, we have another slave waiting to be transferred._

Travis stepped closer to the co-pilot. “Attention VCX freighter, this is Commander Travis of Phantom Squadron, you are cleared to dock. Two Phantom troopers will be waiting for you at the docking port.” He cut the line, turning to face the others.

“All troops, be on high alert.” He spoke into his own comm, lowering it as he walked towards the door. “I shall be standing guard over the slaves.”

* * *

Hera frowned. “Phantom troopers?” She questioned, looking at Sabine. The young Mandalorian was lost in thought. “Sabine?”

Sabine looked up. “Yeah?”

Hera shook her head. “Phantom troopers, what are they?”

Sabine blinked. Her eyes widening as she was lost in memory.

* * *

_The young man entered, his royal guards stopping at the entrance. He approached the line cadets, his eyes sweeping over them. He came to a stop. “You are the best and brightest that the academy here has to offer.” He spoke loud, ensuring his voice was heard._

_Sabine remained still, as did the others. “You may be wondering who I am, and why I’m here.” The figure started to move again, his gaze meeting those of the others. “I am Ezra Bridger, but you will all refer to me as Lord Bridger or Emperor’s Hand. Is that understood?”_

_Sabine nodded alongside the other cadets. “The reason I am here, is simple. I am looking for the best and brightest to join Phantom Squadron, an elite detachment of the Empire under my authority.” He came to a stop before her, his gaze focused upon her for a few split seconds._

_“Phantom Squadron’s purpose is to ensure the survival of the Empire, and to crush all roque elements to the new order.” Ezra turned on his heels. “Those who I deem worthy, will journey with me to Kastea where your training will go on in an environment that put your survival skills to the ultimate test.”_

_Like many of the other cadets, Sabine was intrigued by this prospect. Ezra soon stopped in his movements. “Those who make through these brutal conditions will go on to become Phantom troopers, the elite troops of Phantom Squadron.”_

_“Those who fail will be reassigned to a new training regimen. Some of you will become the best pilots the Empire has ever seen while others will see themselves becoming agents, spies, assassins of fleet personnel.” Ezra glanced over the cadets once more._

_“In the end, you shall serve me, and me alone. Through me, the Empire will survive in the event that our leadership is eliminated. Commandant Fordia. Prepare the tests for my observation. I wish to separate the weak from the strong.”_

_Sabine frowned as Fordia stepped forward. This was going to be a tiresome day. “Right away, Lord Bridger.”_

* * *

“Sabine, Sabine!” Hera nudged the young women gently, getting her attention. “What are Phantom troopers?”

Sabine stood fast. “Phantom troopers, they’re his elite men, trained in brutal conditions to ensure they’re performance is at their best.” She moved, heading to the door. “We need to take this ship quickly, Phantom troopers are notorious for their loyalty.” She paused at the door, glancing over her shoulder. “Any delay and they will alert him to our presence.”

* * *

Kanan moved swiftly, standing by the airlock at the ready. He glanced at Zeb and nodded. “Any idea what’s taking them so long?” Kanan frowned as he saw Sabine charging forward, Chopper racing after her.

The young Mandalorian came to a stop, drawing her blasters, much to the alarm of Kanan. Chopper rolled to a stop, plugging into he astromech port. The doors opened with a hiss, giving Sabine the opening needed to take down the two Phantom troopers.

Kanan widened his eyes. “This wasn’t the plan.” He hissed, stepping over the bodies.

Sabine walked forward. “If we followed the plan, we’d have a fleet of star destroyers upon us.” She spat back, moving forward.

“And we’d get out the same way we always do.” Kanan replied, stepping forward.

Sabine shook her head. “You don’t understand who we’re dealing with Kanan.” She nearly yelled. “But I do. Just look at them, do they look like your typical Stormtrooper?” She gestured towards the two fallen Phantom troopers.

Kanan frowned. The armour’s appearance was familiar. Upon close inspection, he realised why. “They look like the Clone ARC troopers. But why would Clones still be in the Empire’s service?”

Sabine sighed a heavy sigh. “Their not, these are Phantom troopers, notorious for their loyalty to him.” She turned, glancing down the hallway. “Let’s just take command of the vessel, and silence anyone we encounter.”

* * *

Travis smirked beneath his helmet at the commotion going on outside. He watched as the cargo bay entrance opened, revealing Kanan and Zeb. “The Lothal rebels, I suspected you’d be here. The same trick can only work so often.” He raised his hand, gesturing for his men to stand behind the slaves.

Zeb’s eyes widened at the sight, Lasat’s, each of them chained together. “Yes, as you can see Lasat, these aren’t your typical slaves. I can imagine the look on my lords face when I bring him two new guests, a new slave, and an artistic Mandalorian.” Travis taunted, stepping forward.

Kanan ignited his blade, standing ready to fight. “Your master will fail, just like the others did.”

Travis grinned, grasping a handle along his back. “I wouldn’t be so sure, _Jetii_.” He swung a staff with grace around his body, slamming the base upon the ground. “My lord hasn’t even revealed his fleet yet, merely a simple heavy cruiser, and by extension, this Gozanti you are so keen to steal from him.”

Kanan charged forward, swinging towards the commander. Travis raised his staff, catching the blow with his staff. “Like the staff, it was a gift from Governor Saxon. Created entirely form pure Beskar.” Travis spoke proudly, kneeing Kanan in the chest before backing away.

Zeb growled as he charged, switching his bo-rifle to staff mode. He swung fast, hatred focused with heavy swing. Travis moved with a grace that didn’t seem possible with his armour. He ducked down, moving his staff forward. “Captain, alert his majesty at once, the rebels are attempting to commandeer the transport.” He spoke quickly, using his staff to hold Zeb in place.

_“Understood Commander.”_

Travis grinned beneath his helmet, pushing with all his might, he forced Zeb back. “It isn’t easy to overpower a Lasat, but the brutal training all Phantom troopers go through, well, that’s really all it is.” He boasted, ducking down as he delivered a punch to Zeb’s gut.

* * *

Upon the bridge, the captain spoke quickly. “Lord Bridger, the rebels are attempting to commander the transport and liberate the slaves aboard.” Several shots fired, he turned, eyes going wide as several Phantom troopers fell to the ground.

_“I shall be arriving shortly aboard the Carnage, be ready to receive us.”_

The captain smirked before a shot went through his head, Sabine walked forward. “We’ll be long gone before you arrive.” She spat.

_“My dear, it’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice. I guess the Force planned for us to meet again someday. I do wonder though, have you told your fellow rebels about me? About what I can do?”_

Sabine narrowed her eyes, pushing the deceased pilot from his station. “I’ll them when it’s appropriate.” Laughter echoed from the other side of the comm.

_“You may think that your ‘friends’ will stand by your side till death, but I know that once the secret’s out of the bag, they’ll turn on you in seconds, just like dear old Ketsu did.”_

Sabine fired a shot, frying the communications panel. She hated how he was able to get beneath her skin, he made her feel weak, vulnerable. And she hated it.

* * *

Travis backed up, he hadn’t expected Kanan to recover so fast. This was the last time he’d underestimate the rebels. He backed up, placing the staff upon his back. “I may have underestimated you this time. But the next time we meet, I won’t be alone.” He warned, taking down the hallways.

Zeb turned, glancing at Kanan. “So now what?” He questioned.

Kanan nodded. “We need to get out of here fast, I have a bad feeling.”

* * *

Hera glanced up, the _Ghost’s_ sensors beeped like mad. Looking outside, she saw the modified Vindicator enter just ahead, joined by two light cruisers. “Spectre one, we’ve got a big situation.” She cried into the comms. Watching the small taskforce of Imperial ships closely.

_“What’s the situation Spectre two?”_

“An Imperial heavy cruiser and two light cruisers just entered the system, their moving into attack range as we speak.” The Twi’lek explained, watching the heavy cruiser closely.

_“How much time till they deploy reinforcements?”_

Hera checked the sensors, double checking to make she saw things correctly. “Hard to say, I suggest you get those slaves aboard the _Ghost_ at once.”

* * *

Upon the bridge of the Vindicator-class heavy cruiser _Carnage_ , Ezra marched swiftly along the bridge. “Lord Bridger, we’re receiving a call from Commander Travis. He’s in an escape pod.”

Ezra nodded, picking up his comm. “Report.”

_“My lord, I held them off for as long as I could, but they split apart. They have full control of the transport.”_

Ezra hummed in thought before his lips twisted upwards, a sinister grin forming upon them. “Then the transport is lost, one of the light cruisers shall pick you up.”

_“Understood, my lord.”_

Putting the comm away, he turned to face the bridge crew. “Charge weapons and target the transport, if I cannot have those slaves, then neither can the rebels.”

A chorus of understanding echoed across the bridge. Ezra’s gaze locked upon the transport. “We await your go ahead, Lord Bridger.”

“Open fire.”

* * *

Kanan stumbled, as did the others. The Gozanti rocked violently. He reached out, supporting himself against the wall. “Hera! What’s going on out there?”

 _“Their firing upon the transport_ , _you need to get out of there now. That heavy cruiser appears to be packing some serious firepower.”_

Kanan nodded, turning to face Sabine. “Time to leave.” He said, turning to face the remaining Lasat’s. “Come on, we need to go, now!”

The Lasat’s didn’t need telling twice, they raced fast, moving towards the airlock. Sabine glanced at Kanan. “What’s going on?”

“Seems you were right about this foe coming in force.” Kanan began, moving towards the airlock. “Though you never mentioned they’d fire on their ship.”

Sabine frowned, Ezra’s words still echoed in her mind. The Gozanti rocked again, explosion could be heard along its hull. The shields were gone. She shook her head, clearing her head. They could be focused on later.

* * *

Ezra watched as the _Ghost_ detached and made the jump to hyperspace, just as the Gozanti went up in flames. He smirked sinisterly. “You have no idea how many methods I will use to bring you into my fold, just you wait, at the end of this, Sabine Wren will stand by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom troopers were the name I came to use for Ezra's elite, the working name were the Siege troopers. I want the Phantom troopers to look very different to the other variants of Stormtroopers, as such, their armour is still the base Stormtrooper armour, though modified to look like the armour worn by Fives and Echo as ARC troopers.
> 
> While the Vindicator isn't typically armed with heavy turbolasers or missiles, Ezra's Vindicator is, as was mentioned last chapter, it's a heavily modified Vindicator, why will be revealed. Most Vindicators are armed with light turbolasers(Including light quad turbolasers) and point-defence laser cannons as well as point-defence ion cannons.
> 
> Sabine won't reveal much information about how she knows all this stuff about Ezra and Phantom Squadron, but she's afraid of him and what he can do, however, this will change at some point.
> 
> Travis is a Mandalorian, of which clan, I won't reveal now, but it will be revealed soon.
> 
> The Carnage is one of three ships in Ezra's fleet that is named. The other two are the Thanatos and the Lothal's Pride. The latter of which is his command ship.


	3. Day of the Empire Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine reflects over Ezra's words, meanwhile, Ezra takes care of a few issues among the Empire's ranks.

Ezra sat silently, in his hands, a datapad rested. He read over the information, he frowned in annoyance. What little information both Agent Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor had managed to put together left him little to work with, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t work with less.

Resting the datapad down, he slowly stood, his chambers aboard the _Carnage_ were lightly filled, the only things he actively stored aboard were the spare parts for his lightsaber and personal fighter. The rest of his belongings remained on Kastea, both within his citadel planet side and aboard his command ship, the _Lothal’s Pride_.

Moving around the desk, he reached out with the Force, pulling his comm to hand. Despite the many issues pertaining to the rebels, there was another issue at hand, a potential traitor among his ranks. Any operations pertaining to Phantom Squadron were known by few. Among them included Commander Travis and Fleet Admiral Emilia Simiadi.

If this traitor was just at the right position to have a little idea regarding his many operations, and remain below notice, then he’d need him or her eliminated as quickly as possible. The longer they remained alive, the risk of his plans being revealed to the rebels grew higher.

Then the problematic issues of the Imperial Security Bureau, they were pushing to have their agents stationed among his troops, even worse was that they were demanding one of their agents be among his inner circle. His inner circle had earned the right to be where they stood, not simply had it handed to them.

The last thing he needed was a man who stuck their nose in every single aspect of his operations, it was tough enough working with Kallus, the man had to stick his nose where it didn’t belong. Speaking of the ISB agent, the man had just entered his office. “Agent Kallus.” He spoke bitterly, turning to face the older man.

“Lord Bridger, my superiors are demanding answers about your secret projects.” Kallus spoke carefully, not sure how to handle the Emperor’s Hand. “They believe that their agents will provide stable security operations over the ones you have in place.”

Ezra turned, his gaze narrowed in annoyance. “And I will tell you what I have informed them. I will not have my men become paranoid because the ISB agents report everything they do back to high command.” He rested his comm upon his belt, moving to stand alongside Kallus.

“Phantom Squadron is comprised of those loyal to the Empire.” A knowing smirk formed upon his lips. “And don’t bother trying to access the datafiles upon my vessels. Any information regarding my projects are kept in a secure location off which only a select few know about.”

With his piece said, Ezra made his way out, drawing out his comm. “Commander, keep an eye over Lothal, I am headed for Coruscant, the ISB need a little reminder to keep their noses where they belong.”

_“Understood, my lord.”_

* * *

Agent Kallus entered the bridge of the _Relentless_ , his gaze fell upon those gathered. Konstantine turned, his sight set upon the ISB agent. “Agent Kallus, how did it go?”

Kallus sighed, those gathered here didn’t trust Ezra, he was secretive beyond anything they’d seen before. When they questioned his troops about things, they either got no reply or the same word; classified. “I’m afraid not, the ISB are in the dark regarding his operations.”

The Grand Inquisitor frowned. “He answers to the Emperor himself, I doubt even Lord Vader could get a word out of him or his men.”

Pryce growled in annoyance. “Then perhaps Governor Tarkin will be able to gain some insight to his operations.” A plan slowly started to form within her mind, one that would see the Seventh Fleet take over the operation.

* * *

Sabine sat silently, since they’d rescued the Lasat slaves from Ezra’s grasp, things had been silent, far too silent. The Lasat’s had thanked them, and given what little they knew, but something far larger was in motion, pieces were starting to come together.

Ezra had something planned for them, something big. His words back on the bridge continued to linger, it was almost as if he knew they’d met again. She suspected he wanted her, and her alone. He wouldn’t care about what happened to the others.

She frowned in puzzlement, why did he want her, he couldn’t still want her as Phantom Squadron’s general? Did he, surely he found someone else to fill that position? Her thoughts soon drifted back to her family, how did they take the news of her sudden disappearance, were they told she died, or that she’d run like a coward.

Whatever they were told, they weren’t going to welcome her, or any she called friend, on Krownest. Then there was Ketsu, the way Ezra spoke in past tense regarding her, was she dead? Or did she end up returning to the Empire’s service?

Sabine sighed, the odds were stacked against them, against her.

* * *

Ezra marched down the hallways of ISB command, his own thoughts headed down a dark path. ISB command wanted in on his operations, to spy on him and his forces. He valued the freedom of his troops more then the ISB did. If any of his men went rogue, they were silenced quickly.

Pushing open two large doors, Ezra felt the gaze of ISB high command upon him. “Lord Bridger, what an unexpected pleasure.” Colonel Yularen greeted.

Yularen was the only member of the Imperial Security Bureau Ezra liked, his company wasn’t half bad the tales of the clone wars he told were enjoyable. It was from Yularen and his tales that the Phantom trooper’s inspiration came to be. The idea of an elite force of Stormtroopers who operated outside the normal protocol was insane at the time.

But the two of them worked out the many issues, bringing these deadly troopers to life. “Yularen.” He replied, glancing over the ideas. “I would very much like it if the ISB could keep their nose where it belongs.”

Yularen nodded. “I will see what I can do, Lord Bridger. I know you have your own intelligence network as a replacement, with their own training to ensure ultimate loyalty.” He sighed. “I just wish my colleagues would see the same thing I do.”

Ezra nodded, when Phantom Squadron was in the works, he never wanted the ISB involved at all, but the lack of an intelligence network to keep an eye on important sights for him was an issue he needed resolved.

Thankfully, Yularen created an alternative solution to that issue. A series of agents who operated in a similar matter to both the ISB and the Inquisitors. Ezra did later build upon it and included his own secret agents. In the end, his intelligence network was a combination of what the ISB, Inquisitors and Emperor’s Hands did best.

“Lord Bridger, have you finally decided to allow our agents among your forces?”

Ezra glared in response, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as he stepped forward. “Unlike Yularen, who knows how Phantom Squadron operates, you don’t seem to understand what no means.” He replied.

“Phantom Squadron is a security risk to the Empire, how many traitors do you think are hiding among your men?”

Ezra shook his head in response. “I’ll have you know, my men undergo very strict and difficult training regimens to ensure utter loyalty. Any who have gone rogue haven’t gotten further then a single hangar bay, thanks to my intelligence network.”

“And they are a security risk as well.”

Ezra growled, his sight locked upon a single man. “I suggest consider your actions carefully, one wrong move is all it takes for your world to crumble around you. Don’t forget, the only person who can overrule my orders is the Emperor himself.”

“The Emperor wouldn’t stand for a security risk, no less a child’s playground.”

Ezra raised his hand, pulling the man forward. “I was raised by the Emperor, I am the Emperor’s Hand. Phantom Squadron is my wrath, an iron fist dedicated to both the survival of the Empire and the eradication of all roque elements. The Emperor would be more pressed to replace you with someone who understands the need for a force that operates outside the Empire’s normal routine.”

Dropping the man to the ground. Ezra turned on his feet. “If word of what Phantom Squadron does, got out to the enemy, they would stop at nothing to ensure it was wiped out, and with it, any hope of the Empire’s survival is lost. I suggest you confine your doubts to Colonel Yularen, who would be more then happy to enlighten you.”

With his final words said, Ezra left, leaving ISB command to stew in their thoughts.

* * *

Travis stood keenly, standing with a small troop of Phantom troopers. “My lord, Governor Pryce has authorised a meeting of those involved in hunting down the rebels.” He reported, watching his master closely.

Ezra hummed in thought. “Without my authority or presence. Commander, you and your men shall accompany me to this meeting where I will punish this act of… rebellion to my operations.” His words were dark, embedded with a cunning grin.

Travis nodded, give a small bow. “We’re right behind you, my lord.”

* * *

Pryce felt a shiver fall down her spine as the room grew cold. Her sight fell upon the doors as they opened, a troop of around a dozen Phantom troopers marched in, surrounding them. Commander Travis moved to the side, allowing Ezra to enter.

“Now this is unacceptable behaviour. Any meeting regarding the rebels is to be called by my authority. This spark of rebellion you all have ends now, for today is a day of the Empire.” Ezra spoke coldly, his gaze sweeping the group.

“Agent Kallus, you are hereby stationed planet side, where I know you won’t get in the way.” His eyes soon fell upon Pryce. “Governor Pryce, you are no longer allowed aboard any of these ships unless you have a meeting on Coruscant.”

“As for you, Admiral Konstantine, you shall be under the watchful eye of Commander Travis.” Ezra paused, his sight soon fell upon the Grand Inquisitor. “And you, Grand Inquisitor, the Emperor has put you under my command till this rebel cell is dealt with. You shall be transferred to the _Carnage_ where I can keep an eye on you.”

Governors Pryce narrowed her gaze. “You won’t have your way for long. I look forward to your disappearance when the rebels prove to be too much for you.”

Ezra smirked. “Oh, but I will be the one who proves to be too much for them. For I know one of these rebels better than any one of you here. And so long as she lives on in fear of me, she will live in fear of being abandoned by the others.”

He turned, glancing over his shoulder. “As I said before, today is a day of the Empire. Not the spark of rebellion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a few secret projects of his own, what some of them are will be revealed in due time, though one of them does relate to the TIE the rebels faced in the first chapter.
> 
> Sabine stews in her own thoughts, worried about what's to come, a great many painful memories are sure to follow her.
> 
> Not to worry, Ezra won't always be this dark or punishing, infact, by the end of the story, he'll be changed...


	4. The Onderon Showdown Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When investigating the loss of communications with a transport, the opportunity to eliminate Saw Gerrera arises, all the while, the Ghost crew race to warn Saw of what's coming.

The Imperial light cruiser, _Commissioner_ , dropped out of hyperspace, resting ahead of the cruiser, an imperial transport rested, dead in space. Trails of smoke followed from behind it, the turrets and engines no longer intact.

Upon the bridge of the _Commissioner_ , the Grand Inquisitor stood still, his gaze focused upon the transport. His thoughts however, rested elsewhere. Ezra had dispatched him to investigate the sudden disappearance a transport.

What the transport’s cargo was, Ezra did not mention. Though the Pau’an suspected it was vital to one of his projects. “Grand Inquisitor, we’ve attempted to make contact with the transport to little success. The scanners have failed to detect any life signs.”

The damage done to the vessel was precise, a coordinated strike managed to take down the transport. Pirates were out of the question, given the only ones in the sector had either left or gone into hiding.

“Prepare a boarding party, perhaps the logs shall reveal what happened to the transport.” He spoke, turning to leave at once.

* * *

The bodies of fallen Stormtroopers had been pilled upon one another, each thrown to the side without care or love. Given how piled the bodies were, those who attacked were harsh, not caring much about the lives of either the crew or the troopers.

“Grand Inquisitor, we’ve reviewed the logs as requested. The last log indicates that a small force of Rebel strike craft originating from the Onderon system struck in a coordinated attack. Taking the cargo and killing the crew.”

The Grand Inquisitor smirked. “No doubt the work of Saw Gerrera’s party of sympathiser and terrorists. Lord Bridger will be most pleased by this information.” On the inside, the Pau’an wished he’d been able to eliminate Gerrera from the start, but the hunting of surviving Jedi remained the top priority.

Turning, the Pau’an pulled out a small holoprojector. The image of Ezra flickered into existence. “Lord Bridger, the transport’s cargo was stolen by Saw Gerrera’s sympathisers who are not doubt on Onderon as we speak.”

_“Then Onderon shall suffer for his actions. Saw Gerrera has been a thorn in the Empire’s side for far too long. Today shall mark the day his terrorism dies, and any sympathisers he may have arrested and executed for treason. Make way for Onderon, I shall join you shortly with a small fleet.”_

“Understood, Lord Bridger.” The Grand Inquisitor replied, shutting down the projector. “Captain, set course for Onderon.”

* * *

Once, Onderon could’ve been considered a peaceful world. A world where the Empire’s presence was small enough that it didn’t make a difference. Sabine could only watch as Imperial Star Destroyers began entering the system.

The Onderon sector fleet was well equipped for deal with rebels, there was no question about that. Saw Gerrera’s band had been a thorn in the Empire’s side since their reign began. “That must be the sector fleet.” Kanan noted, sitting at the _Phantom’s_ controls.

“I though the fleet was spread out dealing with he many sympathisers Gerrera’s acquired?” Zeb questioned, glancing out the window at the gathering mass of Star Destroyers.

Sabine sighed in response. “They were, but I suspect Saw’s gotten himself into a situation he doesn’t yet understand. That Imperial light cruiser just arrived from the Lothal Sector.” She pointed towards the _Commissioner_ as it gently edged its way forward.

“You think Saw’s stolen from the he?” Kanan inquired, guiding the _Phantom_ down towards the planet’s surface.

Sabine pulled back, resting along the side chairs. “If the sector fleet’s been called in to blockade the world, then yeah, he must have.” She replied, picking up her helmet.

* * *

Saw wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he stole the cargo from the Imperial transport, he hadn’t expected the Empire to arrive on Onderon so fast. Perhaps they believed by punishing Onderon for his actions, it would draw him out.

The other thing he hadn’t expected, was for another a cell to arrive upon his home, seeking to speak with him regarding the Empire’s most recent actions over his people. “So, one of you managed to survive the Empire’s extermination.” He noted, watching Zeb emerge from the _Phantom_.

“It isn’t easy to take me down, the Empire’s lost a lot of men because of their actions.” Zeb replied, glancing at Sabine and Kanan.

Saw moved his gaze to rest upon Kanan, or more so, the lightsaber hanging from his waist. “Another Jedi survived the purge, wonder if the Inquisitors have been sent after you yet.”

Kanan only nodded in response, letting Sabine take the lead. The young Mandalorian in question turned her gaze towards the crates bearing the Empire’s logo, though a major difference was the red colouring. “You didn’t…” She trailed off, glancing back at Saw.

Saw blinked. “I didn’t what?” He questioned, glancing at the crates. “Believed this transport was carrying cargo important to some massive secret project being undertaken by the Empire.”

Sabine frowned. “Did you learn where the transport was headed?”

“Yeah, some place called Kastea, not sure where its located, if it’s even in the known galaxy. World’s most likely in the Unknown Regions, the perfect place to build something massive without the galaxy knowing what it is.” Saw explained, stepping towards the crates.

Sabine moved closer to one of the crates, pushing the lid off, she picked up one of the heavy blasters packed away inside. “You won’t find Kastea on any star chart except those used by the Empire.” Her gaze fell over the other crates, each packed full of Durasteel and power cells. “As I explained to my fellow Spectres, it’s guarded by a fleet of warships; The Phantom Squadron.”

Saw frowned. “You know an awful lot about the world.”

“I was a former cadet. And like all cadets, we were made to study your methods. But none of that matters right now.” Sabine replied, placing the blaster within the crate once more.

Saw glanced at the other two Spectres before looking at Sabine once more. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter right now, we need to know everything about the Empire.”

Sabine shook her head. “That information wouldn’t do much good if we’re all dead. Well, I wouldn’t be dead because he wants me alive, most likely due to my defection.” She sighed, producing a small tracker from the crate.

Saw blinked as he glanced at the crates. “A tracker, inside the crates, this is new for the Empire.” He muttered.

“And by the look of things, they’ve recently been activated. He’s going to come straight to us, and in force as well. He doesn’t like losing vital equipment, people or items to his foes.” Sabine noted.

“Yeah, would’ve been nice to know he’d fire at his own ship if things went south.” Zeb muttered, glancing over the large group of rebels gathered nearby.

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Whatever the case, we need to destroy these crates, then scatter, because he will be upon us. I suggest you leave Onderon till things have gone quiet.”

Saw looked down at Sabine in horror. “I didn’t abandon my people during the Clone Wars, I won’t now.”

* * *

In orbit, a dozen small craft entered the system. At the had of the taskforce, sat the _Carnage_. Ezra marched down the command bridge, his gaze focused upon Onderon. “Lord Bridger, the sector fleet has formed a blockade around the planet and await your commands.”

Ezra smirked. “Inform them to deploy their ground forces and lock down the planet’s resources. Gerrera may think he knows how we operate, but he is far from the truth.”


	5. The Onderon Showdown Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his fight for the survival of Onderon, Saw Gerrera faces difficult choices, and the Empire leaves nothing to chance.

Onderon’s governor stood silently as the Lambda shuttle ramp lowered. By her side, the Onderon sector fleet’s admiral stood. Stepping down, flanked by a squad of Phantom Troopers, marched Ezra. “Governor Mirno, Admiral Brayden.” He greeted.

“Lord Bridger, this is an unexpected pleasure.” Governor Mirno greeted in return with a small bow, moving to walk alongside Ezra. “Rest assured, we are doing everything in our power to locate the local rebels but without fresh resources or troops, Saw Gerrera continues to evade our forces.”

Ezra came to a stop, turning to face the Governor. “I am not here to reinforce your efforts.” He began, gesturing for his troopers to head along without him. “I have come for the cargo Gerrera has stolen from my transport.”

Mirno backed away slightly. “What can my forces do to aid you? My lord.”

“Prep your troops and begin the march to these coordinates, there you shall find your rebels. The Grand Inquisitor shall be along shortly with a detachment of Phantom Troopers to recover my cargo.”

Admiral Brayden soon stepped forward. “Lord Bridger, while the sector fleet was forming the blockade, we noticed a VCX-100 freighter enter the system, a smaller craft detached from the freighter and made its way for the surface.”

Ezra’s smile soon twisted into a smirk. “It would seem luck favours me today, that is no doubt the rebel cell that has created a fool out of Admiral Konstantine.” He laughed darkly. “The Mandalorian is not to be harmed, I want her alive.”

“understood, Lord Bridger.”

* * *

“Saw, the forward outposts have gone dark.”

Gerrera turned, his gaze rested upon the crates. “How long do we have before the Empire’s upon us in force?” He questioned, watching the Spectres converse themselves. He often wondered how they’d managed to evade and irritate the Empire without doing any serious harm.

He did now wonder, if the Empire dispatched someone else, someone who made a Mandalorian afraid, would that mean his efforts against the Empire were nothing more then what pirates did, steal from their transport and brutally murder their troops?

“I give around half an hour to fifteen minutes.” The young man beside him spoke, clearly worried about their chances of survival. According to the Spectres, the Empire had formed a blockade, with ships from the Lothal sector reinforcing it. If this information wasn’t enough.

The very fear they showed upon learning that a heavily modified heavy cruiser had entered the planet’s atmosphere was enough to convince Saw that this mysterious foe of theirs had come, most likely for his cargo.

“Get our fighters airborne, we’re going to need air support when the Empire arrives.”

The young man nodded, he seemed on edge with the command. “Aren’t we going to run? Live to fight another day?” He questioned.

He was tense, way too tense for Saw’s liking. But he was right, if what the Spectres said about this new foe was correct, then they’d need to run, not stay and fight. “Prep evacuation ships, get our tech and supplies onboard fast, we’ll hold off the Empire as long as we can.” The man seemed to relax a little, enough for him to rush off and relay the orders. That was enough for Saw.

The sickening crunch of trees echoed in the distance, the unmistaken sound of Imperial walkers was enough to know that the Empire wasn’t holding back in their assault. “You need to get going.”

Saw glanced to his side, the Jedi spoke quietly, but with enough warning that if he didn’t things weren’t going to be pretty for him. “Onderon has been my home for years, I never abandoned it during the Clone Wars, I refuse to believe that I have do now.”

Kanan closed his eyes. “The Empire isn’t the Separatist Alliance. I know more then enough to say that confidently. If you don’t leave now, you’ll be executed for terrorism before the public.”

The ever-relaxing sound of his fighters taking flight gave Saw a little hope. “Perhaps, perhaps not. But my people need me now, more then ever. The Empire went too far when they brought in their forces for a full occupation.”

“An occupation you brought about because your methods. You stole from the wrong Imperial, and he’s retaliating in force, the people may well have a right to blame you for the Empire’s heavy presence here now rather then backing you up.” Kanan tried to reason, he didn’t Saw well, but had to hope that within Saw, was a side that saw how hopelessly outnumbered he was.

A burst of green plasma tore through one of Saw’s fighters, drawing their attention above. “Where did that attack come from?” Saw was searching the skies for the Imperial TIE, his fighters regrouping as they scanned for them as well.

Sabine realised what was going on too late. “You need to get your fighter out of their now!” She screamed, a full squadron of TIE’s decloaked. Their unique shape caught the attention of those present.

The fighters moved fast, gaining on Saw’s outdated fighters. A blue shimmer flashed as Saw’s fighters fired upon the Imperial fighters. “Shields? On a TIE?” Saw was in disbelief. His eyes betrayed his shock.

Sabine could only watch as Saw’s fighters were quickly dispatched. “Those fighters, we’ve encountered them once before. They’re called the TIE Phantom, elite fighters built for one purpose.” She began, watching as the TIE Phantom’s turned their attention to the bases defence systems.

“To serve him?” Saw finished, glancing at Sabine. Blaster fire soon rang out, the Stormtroopers had arrived. “Incoming!” His voice carried over the firefight, alerting all to the Empire’s presence.

Sabine dived into cover beside Saw, her blasters drawn. Glancing over the edge of their cover, she eyes three shuttles touching down. Taking aim, she fired upon the Imperial troopers, taking them down as they marched forward.

Saw eyed the shuttles as their ramps lowered. From them, Phantom Troopers began to emerge, their DC-15A blaster rifles already firing as they ran to cover. “Phantom Troopers.” Sabine’s voice was enough for him to ear.

Saw soon turned his gaze to the centre shuttle as a Pau’an stalked forward, in his hands was a strange hilt. “Is that your mysterious foe?” Saw questioned, directing Sabine’s attention to The Grand Inquisitor.

Sabine only shook her head. “No, that’s The Grand Inquisitor. Our mysterious foe is around my age, I doubt he’ll reveal himself to us now.” Her words were quiet, fear laced within them.

Saw only nodded, watching as Kanan leapt into combat with the Grand Inquisitor. Ducking behind cover, Saw took the time to observe the battle so far. The arrival of the Phantom Troopers seemed to boost the Empire’s morale.

His men had been pushed back, the Imperial walkers hadn’t entered the fray yet, but that could change at any moment. His gaze soon fell upon the crates. A squad of Phantom Troopers were crowded around them, firing upon any who came close to them. “Why are they focused on the crates instead of us?”

“He’s only here for the crates.” Realisation hit Sabine hard. Her gaze lingered upon the Phantom Troopers as they began to escort the crates toward the shuttles. Taking aim, she began to fire upon them.

A wave of green plasma soon came their direction, forcing them to take cover. “He certainly doesn’t mess around, to get your plasma fire that green costs a fortune.” Sabine muttered. Several seconds passed by before the sound of blaster fire stopped.

With a glance at Saw, she poked her head over the top of their cover. The Empire’s forces were pulling back, the shuttles had taken flight, soaring into the clouds. “Why are they pulling back?” Saw questioned, his men slowly emerging from their cover.

The rebels moved cautiously, it wasn’t like the Empire to just up and leave on the verge of victory. As the Spectres and Saw converged near the _Phantom_ , an explosion tore apart a massive chunk of the mountain nearby.

A serious of explosions soon followed, chunks of rock went flying. Rebels were blown to bits while others were crushed under bits of mountain. Sabine glanced up, her eyes wide as the _Carnage_ hovered above, its missile banks firing another wave.

“Concussion missiles!” Sabine all but shouted, watching the base around them was pummelled into the ground. With a quick glance at Saw, she saw the horror in his gaze, the shock and fear, the feeling of being unable to help or do anything.

Several craft soon started to launch form the ground, only to be blown out of the sky by the _Carnage_ ’s laser cannons. Her comm soon started to beep loudly. “How did he get our frequency?” Sabine inquired, looking at Kanan.

Kanan and Zeb exchanged a glance. “I don’t know.”

_“Sabine Wren, I knew that when word got out that Saw Gerrera had stolen something vital from my transport. You’d come, unable to warn others about my coming.”_

The voice was young, no older then sixteen. Their mysterious foe was sixteen years old. It came as a shock to Kanan and Zeb, but none more then Saw. The rebel veteran felt like he’d been hit by a Star Destroyer. All his work, all his efforts were to be beaten by a mere child.

_“However, my message is directed to Gerrera.”_

The voice was revealed his ruthless nature, he wasn’t showing mercy to Saw’s forces.

_“Look around you Gerrera, all of this, Onderon’s Imperial occupation, the bombardment of you base and the death of your sympathiser is all your doing. Had you just accepted the Empire as the new order, none of this would’ve happened.”_

Saw looked like he was about to explode from anger and hatred. He grasped the comm tightly. “Listen hear child, I’ve faced off worse things then you. I won’t be beaten by you.”

His response was a chuckle, a dark laughter. _“You do not realise the full extent of my power. I could’ve arrived in full force, instead, I gave you a small taste of what I could bring upon you and your men. I only ask once, surrender to me, or Onderon will burn.”_

Sabine grasped her comm fast, chucking it to the ground with great force. She raised her boot and crushed it. “I’ve had enough of his voice for a month.” She exclaimed, glancing up at Saw. “What are you going to do?”

Saw sighed as he glanced over the remains of his base, of the fallen bodies. “This whole ordeal has revealed to me just how ruthless the Empire can be, enlisting children into their ranks as commanders. It sickens me.”

“But I can’t ignore his threats either. If I don’t surrender, my home will burn under the haze of an orbital bombardment.” With a sad gaze, he walked forward. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you all, but if Onderon is to survive, then I must surrender.”

Sabine only nodded, turning to leave with the others. She paused, glancing back at Saw. “Good luck.”

* * *

Ezra watched as Saw was dropped to the ground before him. A smirk formed upon his lips. “Saw Gerrera, it’s a honour to meet you in person.” He spoke carefully, knowing that the wrong word could set Saw off.

“not exactly a pleasure to meet you after your threat.” Saw replied, watching Ezra closely. He noticed a two hilts upon his belt, including a small pistol.

“I wasn’t going to bombard your world, only cause enough damage so that it seemed like you’d turned against them, forcing them to rely on the Empire for both supplies and resources.” Ezra explained. “But that wasn’t what I wanted to speak with you about. No, instead I wanted to talk about something else.”

Saw rolled a fist, even with his binds, he wanted to lash out, choke the boy till he couldn’t breath and be down with him. But he needed to buy his time, wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Project Stardust.” Ezra began, watching Saw widened his eyes. “The very project you’ve been seeking to destroy.”

“Isn’t it your job to protect it?” Saw spat out. Ezra only seemed to be amused by his actions. Ezra was nothing like the false king.

“While that is true, not everyone in the Empire believes a planet killer is a wise way to spend resources. You see, in my view, Project Stardust is nothing more than a waste.” Ezra spoke swiftly, knowing that where Saw was headed, he wouldn’t be able to inform anyone of what he knew.

“And why tell me this?” Saw demanded, eyeing the Emperor’s Hand closely.

Ezra smirked. “Because where you’re headed, no one will ever find you.”

* * *

The last thing Saw remembered was being in the presence of Ezra, grabbing his head, he glanced at his new cell. “I need to find a way out of here.” He muttered to himself, moving towards the cell door.

“No one has ever escaped this place alive.” A new voice spoke, catching Saw’s attention.

Turning around, he found himself face to face with a rather weak Ketsu. “What do you mean? Where are we?”

“Aboard the _Lothal’s Pride._ Bridger’s flagship orbiting Kastea.” Ketsu replied from her bunk, her gaze moving to rest upon the ceiling. “We only serve as insurance or blackmail for his ambitions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated heavily between killing Saw off or keeping him alive, in the end I decided to keep him alive for a future minor arc.
> 
> Ketsu lives, how she came to be imprisoned aboard the Lothal's Pride will be revealed alongside Sabine's escape from the Empire.
> 
> This fic is split into three major arcs  
> Major ARC 1: Rise of the Emperor's Hand  
> Major ARC 2: Shroud of the Light  
> Major ARC 3: The Great War
> 
> The next minor arc shall feature Ezra's first lightsaber fight


	6. An Act of Treason Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While eliminating a group of pirates, the issue of a traitor among the ranks of those on Lothal rises, one that requires a hunter to solve.

Ezra’s guided his fighter with deadly elegance, his TIE Fighter was of a new design. The TIE Fury was a scaled down Fury-class Imperial Interceptor. Large enough to house two people when needed. Armed with four dual heavy laser cannons, a single dual Ion cannon and a pair of missile launchers, the TIE Fury was Ezra’s heavy fighter.

Resting behind the fighter’s controls, Ezra reached for his comm. “Azadi Squadron, follow my lead.” He spoke clearly as his fighter skimmed above the hull of the _Relentless_. Ahead of him, a small skirmish happened. One of his transports, and its escort fleet had been ambushed a sizable pirate force.

While Ezra’s transport had been escorted by two other Gozanti’s, each loaded with TIEs and a light cruiser, the pirates managed to get their hands on an old Clone Wars era Venator. The outdated Star Destroyer was now deploying swarms of fighters, from old V-19’s to ARC-170’s, anything the pirates could get their hands on.

_“Azadi Squadron ready to follow, Lord Bridger.”_

Ezra allowed a smirk to form, pushing his fighter to accelerate. “Admiral Konstantine, I am holding you responsible for keeping the pirates at bay, prevent their escape by any means, so long as their ships are intact.”

_“Understood, Lord Bridger.”_

Turning fast, Ezra fired upon the closest fighter, tearing through it with his heavy armament. “Commander Travis, prepare to board the enemy ship, the cargo they’ve stolen is paramount to the success of Project: Dark Warrior.”

_“As you command, Lord Bridger.”_

* * *

Travis moved quickly, boarding the only Lambda shuttle, around them, several Sentinel-class shuttles were boarded by his men. Feeling the shuttle take off, he turned to face him best men. “Gear up, we’re heading into combat. Our mission is retrieval, Lord Bridger wants those crates recovered at all costs.”

His men nodded, checking their gear as they readied to board. Just several minutes of a short flight, Travis marched down the ramp, his customised DC-17m held at the ready as he marched forward. “Show no mercy!” He cried, taking cover behind a few rusted crates.

Stormtroopers fell before the pirates as they pushed onwards, Travis’ Phantom troopers spared little causalities in their advancement. Leading the charge down the hallways, Travis showed a ruthless nature. Brutally impaling pirates with his staff while punching in the faces of others. He flourished in the fight.

Travis remembered his training on Kastea, how he had to compete with others to reach where he was. His rival during their brutal training had been Sabine Wren, the coward who refused to serve the glory of the new order had bested him many times during those short few months.

Ever since their deployment to Lothal, Travis had been questioned by Konstantine and Agent Kallus as to why Lord Bridger wanted Sabine alive. He knew the reasons why, he didn’t question his lords’ motives, and he certainly wouldn’t betray any trust Bridger had in him.

His loyalty to Bridger outweighed his loyalty to his foolish uncle and father, they only sought power, Travis however sought glory and honour on the battlefield. Searching for a worthy opponent, he was already debating whether or not the Garazeb would be considered a worthy foe.

His thoughts, however, did not matter at th present time. Kicking in the skull of another pirate, Travis turned to face his men. “Commander, the cargo isn’t here.” Travis wanted to curse, wanted to personally cave in the skull of another pirate.

“Tear this ship apart, I want that cargo found.” He wanted to scream the orders without care, but right now, he needed to remain focused. “And find me the captain so that I might beat the location of the cargo out of his arrogant head!”

* * *

The search lasted several long minutes, stepping into the captain’s quarters, Travis smirked as he eyed the crates. “Lord Bridger, cargo secured, preparing for return.”

_“It certainly took you long enough, commander.”_

Travis shook his head in annoyance, there were times were Ezra annoyed him to no end. “The ship was large, and the pirates are smarter than they look. I had to ‘question’ their leader for its location.”

_“And by question, you mean you beat him till he was begging for mercy.”_

It wasn’t so much as a question as it was a statement, Travis like to mask his methods of learning information as questioning then calling it a brutal beating. “I shall deliver the cargo directly to the _Carnage_ in person.”

_“Go with the Carnage to Kastea and oversee that it’s safely delivered. I have other matters to attend to back on Lothal.”_

Travis did wonder why, it was the eighth time this week that one of Ezra’s transports had been hit, once or twice would be nothing much to bother about, but when transports are hit as often as this, then something was up. No doubt these other matters included learning how the transports were being hit so often. “Understood Lord Bridger.”

* * *

Ezra allowed his gaze to focus upon those present. Agent Kallus stood beside Admiral Konstantine, the two of them focused upon the holoprojector. The Grand Inquisitor stood off to the side, his gaze locked upon the recent arrival of Governor Pryce.

“What could be so important that required our immediate attention?” Pryce inquired, coming to a stop before the holoprojector.

Ezra focused his gaze upon Lothal’s governor. “It has come to my attention that we have a traitor among our ranks. One who had not only feed valuable intel to the rebels, but also to pirate operating in the nearby sectors.”

“A traitor codenamed Lothal’s Light.” His gaze watched the others closely, his gaze lingered on Pryce longer than the others. “They have revealed the routes taken by my transports. As of now, all cargo being shipped to Kastea is now transported via several of my Star Destroyers.”

“Not only that, but that have compromised many troop patrols and outposts. To help find and eliminate this traitor, I enlisted the aid of another.” Ezra paused, glancing towards the doors. Pushing his way through, a tall Trandoshan stood, clad in heavy duty armour, the Trandoshan towered above the others.

“This is Agent Thrurresk, a member of my intelligence network. He will be leading this hunt. His orders are simple, identify and report the traitor back to me. Agent Kallus, you shall work alongside Agent Thrurresk and comply with his requests.”

“Of course, Lord Bridger.” Kallus replied, he was unsure about this recent revelation, he knew that quite a few people didn’t like the idea of needing the aid of the Emperor’s Hand in eliminating a group of rebels.

“You are uneasy about my presence, rest assured, I serve Lord Bridger with utmost loyalty.” Thrurresk spoke, his sickly gaze focused upon Kallus. “I will begin my hunt among the top and work towards the bottom. The prey shall not escape my senses for long.” He hissed darkly, following Ezra out the door.

Admiral Konstantine frowned. “It’s bad enough having to work under the constant supervision of Commander Travis, but to have a Trandoshan breathing down our necks as well?” He exclaimed, watching Governor Pryce closely. “Whatever you’re doing to undermine Lord Bridger, I hope your contact knows what’s coming.”

The Grand Inquisitor nodded in agreement with Konstantine, whoever Pryce had hired or tasked with feeding information out to Ezra’s enemies was in for it. After witnessing Ezra’s brutality on Onderon, the Pau’an had requested a full-service record of Ezra’s from Lord Vader.

What he’d learned shook him hard, Gerrera’s forces hadn’t been the first to suffer at the hands of Ezra. Those among the Empire weren’t safe from his wrath either. The original creator and head of the TIE Phantom had been wiped out, along with his entire fleet.

The Grand Admiral had apparently been deep in the black market to obtain the resources he needed for the cloaking device by selling Imperial tech, valuable tech that couldn’t be allowed into the hands of the Empire’s enemies.

Anyone who’d been found with this tech had seemingly been killed in the process, it was one of the many reasons why the black market hit an all time low for several months. “Let us hope that Governor Pryce’s asset is not found, for even the Grand Admirals are not safe from Lord Bridger’s wrath.” He inputted, watching the group closely.

“We had best prepare ourselves for the questions that are not doubt coming in the near future. Agent Kallus, Governor Pryce, Grand Inquisitor. I wish you the best of luck.” Konstantine spoke, moving to retire for the day.

Kallus sighed. “Good luck to me.” He muttered, dreading the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This minor arc will feature Ezra's first lightsaber fight.
> 
> To further the idea that Phantom Squadron doesn't operate the same as the Empire, the number of aliens among their ranks are quite high, and are often used for tasks that humans would often fail in, or just couldn't do as well as others could.
> 
> There will be many more chapters to build upon Commander Travis and the others under Ezra's command.


	7. An Act of Treason Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations among the Empire's ranks bring about new changes, and the rebels have a deadly encounter with Ezra.

Kallus sighed as Admiral Konstantine left, so far, the only information they’d gained was that their mysterious traitor had powerful friends among the Empire’s command, most likely in the senate, and that they’d been doing this ever since Ezra was dispatched to handle the Lothal rebels.

Agent Thrurresk was lost in his devices, no doubt overlooking all the notes he’d taken during the interviews. Kallus was no expert in Trandoshan’s but Thrurresk seemed different compared to the rest of his race. The hunter was cold, calculating and cunning, some desired traits of bounty hunters.

“Agent Kallus, from the interviews we have conducted so far, I have deduced two potential traitors.” The Trandoshan spoke swiftly, standing from his desk. “Return to your duties as normal, your service in this hunt has run out.”

Kallus nodded, making his way for the door. “And Agent, if you see any suspicious behaviour from Governor Pryce or Minister Tua, let me know immediately.” Kallus paused at the Trandoshan’s words. Minister Tua wasn’t smart or cunning enough for this kind of treason.

Thrurresk slowly stood, withdrawing his comm. “Lord Bridger, I have identified two potential traitors.”

_“You work fast, Agent Thrurresk.”_

Bridger’s words held praise, Thrurresk knew that well. There was never a target who hadn’t escaped his hunt yet, and it was looking to be another successful hunt. “I work efficiently, Lord Bridger, I do not rest till any target is identified and reported.”

_“And your record proves it, Agent. Now, let us hear who these two suspects are.”_

“Minister Tua and Governor Pryce, both have the authority and powerful friends. Both are in the position to report crucial information back to these rebels.” The Trandoshan slowly moved, heading out into the hallways.

_“Investigate Governor Pryce, I’m already on route to speak with Minister Tua.”_

The Trandoshan hissed in understanding. “Of course, Lord Bridger.” He replied, replacing his comm.

* * *

Ezra stepped forward, his gaze focused upon the young minister. “Lord Bridger, what an unexpected pleasure.” Tua spoke fast, her words jumbled and put together. Ezra rolled his eyes in amusement as the minister’s surprise.

“Consider it a visit of opportunity, Minister. I’m fairly certain, that within the next few hours, there will be a change of leadership on Lothal.” Ezra’s words were carefully chosen, crafted to draw Tua over to his side.

“You speak as if one of the others has committed treason.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow, Tua was complete out of the loop, she wasn’t the traitor. “Someone has committed treason, the last person you’d expect has leaked vital information on my supply lanes.” He slowly wrapped his hands behind his back. He glanced quickly at his comm, a single message from Thrurresk, Pryce is the traitor.

“You are a smart women, you look over things well enough on Lothal when Pryce isn’t around.” Ezra watched Tua closely, her reaction to his words was all he needed to confirm that she would make a fine replacement, and a fine member of his own ring of informants and spies across the galaxy.

“I would like to offer you the opportunity to have Lothal firmly placed under the protection of Phantom Squadron. As a result, Phantom Squadron will be held responsible for ensuring the wellbeing of the people.” He turned, his gaze locked upon the window.

“While under the leadership of Pryce, Lothal has lost many jobs, people are deported and cast aside without care. Under your leadership, the people of Lothal could thrive.” Ezra glanced back at Tua. “And all you had to do, was accept my offer. Join my ring of informants and spies, and Lothal will be brought to its former glory.”

Tua frowned, her sight locked upon the vast city outside. “How can I be sure what you say will happen?”

Ezra glanced at Tua. “Because, like Pryce and yourself, I am from Lothal. I want what’s best for our shared homeworld. And in the end, I would prefer that it’s a native of Lothal that takes the position of Governor instead of someone from the core worlds.”

The thought of Lothal’s next governor being from the core worlds didn’t sit well with either of them, it was well known that those in the core worlds didn’t like those who hailed from the outer rim or wild space. They’d no doubt treat Lothal as dirt, make the living conditions their far worse than they were as it stood.

“You have till tomorrow to decide. For now, I must deal with the treachery of Governor Pryce.”

* * *

Kanan frowned as he sat silently. “So, Governor Pryce was the one who leaked all that information to us?” Zeb asked, his gaze locked upon Hera.

The Twi’lek nodded, turning in her seat. “Yes, and her latest transmission requested that she be extracted from Lothal, they’ve caught wind of her actions and are making their move. The designated meeting point is a shutdown mine.”

Sabine frowned. “Knowing him, he won’t let this treason go without punishment. Her life is at risk, we need to extract her as soon as possible.” She remembered her escape from the _Lothal’s Pride_ , the many times she and Ketsu had come close to death wasn’t a pleasant memory.

Kanan sighed as he glanced at Zeb. “Sabine’s been right about everything else with our mysterious foe, it wouldn’t do us any good to sit around and leave Pryce at his mercy.” He looked at Hera. “Let’s get going.” He ignored Zeb’s look as he moved to the door. “Gear up, we have no idea what to expect.”

* * *

The Lambda shuttle touched down silently before the mine. Stepping down the ramp, Ezra moved, Pryce not far behind him. Four troopers close behind. “This mine was shutdown a few days ago.” Pryce stated, watching as Ezra moved towards the entrance.

“As did you report.” Ezra spoke quietly, already making his way inside, the troopers following behind Pryce. “But I wish to investigate why the mine was shutdown myself, you said dangerous wildlife caused it be shutdown, yet didn’t bother to send troopers and clear it out.”

They moved further in, deeper into the tunnels. “Trooper, scan the walls for Doonium.” Ezra ordered, the group stepping into a large chamber, mining equipment rested. The trooper moved around the edges before heading back.

Ezra took the datapad from the trooper, his gaze focused on it. “As I suspected, in your report, you said that the mine had nothing of any value to continue operating it, and this wildlife you mentioned? Where is it now?”

Pryce glanced around, her mind working overtime. “It must’ve moved on, this wasn’t the only mine that was shutdown due to it.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Your lies won’t get you any further than they have, traitor.” Ezra gestured to his men. The Stormtroopers raised their blasters at Pryce. “I know you wanted the Seventh Fleet, but committing treason to do so, that is far below your skills.”

* * *

Sabine glanced at the Lambda shuttle. “Already here.” Kanan’s voice carried over the wind, she glanced at him, not sure if she’d be impressed, but the Empire was bound to notice the absence of a shuttle sooner or later.

“I don’t about you two, but the Empire’s going to notice the absence of a shuttle.”

Kanan nodded. “Right, let’s head inside, Pryce is no doubt waiting for us there.”

Sabine turned, leading the way. The tunnels were dark and went on for ages. The small party of rebels turned a corner, only to pause in their steps. Pryce was on her knees, four Stormtroopers had their blasters raised, and Ezra stood, looking at her himself.

“We’ve walked right into her execution.” Zeb muttered, watching as Ezra turned his gaze to face them.

“My dear Sabine Wren, didn’t you think the presence of a shuttle outside would be a little suspicious.” Ezra spoke calmly, stepping forward. “Pryce isn’t an idiot, she’d have taken a speeder over a shuttle.”

Kanan slowly stepped forward, igniting his lightsaber. “You must be this foe of ours.” He stated, holding steady.

Ezra felt insulted. “How could you not tell them my name.” Ezra glanced at Sabine. “You of all people know how important one’s name is.” He slowly pushed open his cape, revealing a single hilt. “Troopers, forget Pryce, eliminate the Lasat and capture the Mandalorian alive.”

The troopers moved fast, opening fire upon the small group. Ezra walked forward, grasping his hilt. A crimson red blade shot fourth, illuminating his face. “Now the question is, should I toy with you, or do I end you here and now?”

Kanan moved forwards, swinging his blade. “You won’t get the chance.” He cried.

Ezra stepped back, rising his blade to block. “Padawn Dume, Lord Vader’s top Inquisitor is nothing but an errand boy, his training was limited to what the Jedi knew.” Ezra taunted, playing the defensive. Deflecting Kanan’s blow with perfect timing.

“Well, I think I’ve handled him pretty well.” Kanan retorted, swinging once more at Ezra.

Ezra spun, swinging his left out and kicking Kanan back. “His skill with the blade is pathetic, you may be able to compare against him simply because he only knows how to fight like a Jedi, it makes him predictable.” Ezra leapt forward, pushing Kanan back.

“I, on the other hand, adapted and merged the fighting styles to my liking. I am deadly in both defence and offense.” His words cut through the mines cold air as he kicked Kanan back towards the opening.

Glancing back at his troopers, Ezra realised he was alone. “Perhaps I should’ve brought more troops then just those four.” He slowly moved forward, ignoring Kanan for the time. “But your chances of survival with them was far greater than they are with me.”

Sabine moved, motioning for the others to run. “Move, we need to get out of here now.”

Kanan nodded in agreement. “Sabine, prep your explosives, we’re going to bury this mine and him with it.”

Ezra chuckled, following them in a steady walk. “Plant your little miracles, Sabine. They won’t save your so-called friends and comrades.”

Sabine did her best to ignore Ezra’s words, throwing her miracles at the walls. Racing outside the mines entrance, she glanced back, watching as Kanan came to a stop beside her. “Detonate them, now.”

Sabine nodded, pressing her detonator. The mine rocked violently as colourful explosions erupted inside. Rocks fell, collapsing the mines entrance and anyone inside. She highly doubted that would keep him down or kill Ezra.

Moving towards the _Ghost_ , Kanan felt the air grow freezing. His eyes widened as he glanced back at the cave, the rocks started to float into the air, moving outwards as Ezra walked. His right hand raised, eyes glowing yellow. The Dark side radiated around him.

Zeb widened his gaze, as did Pryce. “If that won’t kill him, what will?” He exclaimed.

Ezra clenched his fist, the rocks crushing into particles of dust within seconds. “As I said, your miracles won’t save your friends.” He spoke, reaching towards the shuttle with his hand. The metal started to bend and tear apart.

“On the _Ghost,_ now!” Kanan cried, racing up the ramp. “Hera, we need to go now!” The _Ghost_ rocked as the shuttles parts started to collide.

Outside, Ezra watched as the _Ghost_ took flight, a sudden burst from their engines forced him back. He glanced up, watching as the freighter took off into the distance.

* * *

Hera guided the _Ghost_ into Lothal’ atmosphere, the comm went off as a voice spoke. _“Ghost Crew, I want you to remember who I am, for I, The Emperor’s Hand, will be the last thing you ever know._ ”

The comm went silent, Hera glanced back at her crew, they’d heard it too. Sabine seemed afraid, far more afraid then ever before. “I guess we know who our mysterious foe is now.” The Twi’lek muttered, watching Sabine leave.

Kanan nodded. “I haven’t felt anything so cold before, his presence in the Force is beyond anything I’d felt during the Clone Wars. The raw hatred and anger, the air was freezing when he opened himself up to the Force.”

Zeb nodded. “What I want to know is why he was sent after us, surely someone of the title Emperor’s Hand has more pressing issues to deal with.”

Pryce sighed. “Lothal is his homeworld, and the Emperor is vastly interested in it, it why he was dispatched in place of the Seventh Fleet.” She answered, looking at the stars.

* * *

“Lord Bridger, I am happy to say that I’ve accepted your offer.” Minister Tua spoke proudly, standing calmly alongside Commander Travis. Her gaze was locked upon the Emperor’s Hand.

Ezra smiled. “Then, Governor Tua, let’s get you settled into your new role.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the mine encounter is a small reference to Transformers Prime with Megatron and Starscream.
> 
> Ezra is skilled, and dangerous, he often keeps his presence in the Force hidden quite well, a trick taught to him by the Emperor. For Kanan to learn just how powerful and skilled Ezra is in the Dark side would be a shocker.
> 
> Ezra's ring of spies and informants is separate to his intelligence network. His ring includes individuals among the Empire and pirate forces, Director Krennic is a member of this ring.
> 
> Ezra is yet to reveal his true name to the rebels, but it will happen.
> 
> If you are yet to see it, I recommend you check out my oneshot, The Legacy of Duchess Satine. I hope to one day turn the idea into a full on story.


	8. The Field Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to eliminate a factory on Lothal takes a turn for the worse when a new prototype is unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustrated scene from last chapter can be found on my DeviantArt (I am also known as Galvatream there)

A single Lambda shuttle flew over the vast reach of Lothal’s plains, soaring towards a distant mountain range. Several Loth cats moved to follow, intrigued by the sudden sight of the Imperial shuttle.

Built into the mountain range, a relatively small facility sat. A small factory critical to the manufacturing of starfighter parts. Upon their chest, watching the shuttle come in, were the Spectres. Sabine watched through her viewfinder.

Zeb shifted slightly, zooming in with his binoculars. “Shuttles touching down now, factories commander moving to intercept.” He noted, watching the young man stand tall. His gaze fell upon the shuttle’s occupants. “It’s that blasted commander we encountered on that transport a few weeks back.”

Kanan focused his attention on the shuttle’s ramp, there was something off about this whole thing. Travis moved as a dark shadow fell upon the ramp. Something walked down, its movements robotic, black plating. It wasn’t like any trooper he’d seen before. Red optics glowed brightly. The hips sported a heavy blaster.

“What is that thing?” Zeb questioned, his gaze focused upon the droid.

“Looks like a battle droid of some kind. Sabine, you’re the expert with the Empire here, care to enlighten us on this Imperial droid?” Kanan inquired, glancing at the young artist.

Sabine frowned in thought, she couldn’t think of anything that might help them here. This battle droid was new and mysterious. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.” She spoke quietly, watching the droid follow Travis into the facility. “I wouldn’t put it past him to have created new troops to supplement his forces.”

Kanan nodded, uncertain about what the presence of this new droid might mean for their operations. “Could it possible that this droid is a prototype?”

“Perhaps, live field test, seems like something he would do.” The young Mandalorian slowly moved back, trying to recall anything that might aid them in their upcoming operation.

* * *

Commander Travis came to halt upon the landing pad, his gaze focused upon the factories commanding officer. “Captian Sven, your latest report included a request for aid.” He spoke swiftly, watching he young man closely.

“It did indeed, Commander. These rebels have proven to be highly creative in their raids. I’ve already lost my best men to their merciless ways.” Sven stood tall, hands behind his back as he spoke. Never once faltering in his words.

Travis nodded in acknowledgement. “While it is true that these rebels are creative, they lack the resources to raid full time. A weakness that shall be exploited with Lord Bridger’s new prototype droid.”

Travis turned, stepping to the side as dark droid stepped down the steps. “What you see before you is the prototype MK III Dark Trooper. This has presented the perfect opportunity to field test this new prototype, and if I deem it to be a success, they shall go into full production on Kastea.”

Travis started to move, directing Sven and the Dark Trooper with him. “This trooper is well quipped to handle any combat situation. From extraction to defence.” Travis elaborated, leading the way inside.

* * *

Sabine sat silently, her mind lost in thought. This new trooper was mysterious and presented a threat to their operation. If it truly was a prototype, it had to be eliminated quickly before they went into full production.

“Care to share what you’re thoughts on this new development?”

The young artist glanced towards Hera, the Twi’lek was able to read their expressions, she never understood how Hera managed to identify their troubles so easily. With a small sigh, Sabine leaned forward.

“This new droid presents a threat, one I’m not sure how to deal with. If it’s still in the developmental stage, and this is just a prototype, then it needs to be eliminated quickly.” She stiffened slightly, another thought occurring to her. “This factory, it might be important to him if he’s willing to dispatch Travis.”

Zeb narrowed his gaze. “Yeah, well I’ve been itching for a rematch with the commander, he cut our last fight short.”

Sabine shook her head, deciding not to speak about Zeb’s hatred of Travis. “Anyway, with the way things are going, we might be able to take down this factory, we just need to do something they won’t see coming.”

Kanan crossed his arms, his gaze focused upon the hologram of the factory. “A head on approach is too risky, we need something subtle and quiet, perhaps we can sabotage this new droid in the process and bring down the factory on top of it.”

“That might work, but we’ll have to split up, the factories powered by two generators, here and here.” She directed their attention to two spots on the map. “If Zeb and I can set up explosives on both generators, we should be able to create a large enough explosion to bring the mountain down on them.”

Kanan nodded in agreement. “In the meantime, Chopper and I shall access the Empire’s network and learn as much as we can about this new droid, it might just give us a chance.”

“We’ll strike under the cover of night, it’ll give us the element of surprise. Hera will meet us on the landing pad.” Briefly pausing, Sabine glanced over the hologram again. “And if things go south as usual, a backup extraction point closer to the ground.” Sabine tied up the plan, glancing over the crew.

* * *

Travis stood within the command centre, watching as his men oiled the Dark Trooper’s joints, checking its power levels and fuel reserves. “Commander, the prototype is working in perfect condition, we only await till the rebels strike.”

“Excellent, if things go accordingly, the Dark Trooper shall give them a tough time.” Turning around, his gaze fell upon the observation window. “Now we wait.

* * *

Under the cover of night, Sabine moved along the walls, her eyes sweeping the area for danger. “Spectre one, I’m in position.”

_“Copy Spectre five, Spectre three and I are waiting.”_

_“This is Spectre four, I’m in position and waiting.”_

Sabine glanced round the corner, her sight focused upon the two guards. _“Proceed with the plan, be alert for any Phantom troopers or that droid.”_ With the go ahead from Kanan, Sabine moved, hiding in the shadows. Positioned behind the two troopers, she swiftly took them down.

Once she was done with the door, she made her way inside. Sneaking through the hallways, silently taking down any troopers she came across. Her target rested just ahead, the first generator. Moving closer, she felt her heartbeat increase, something bad was going to happen.

_“Alert, intruders have infiltrated the facility. All intruders are to be detained.”_

Sabine cursed under her breath, quickly pushing the door open, she chucked several of her miracles onto the generator and its control panels. Rapidly drawing her blasters, she gunned down several troopers.

Taking off, she watched as several blast doors closed, cutting her off the original escape route. “Time to improvise.” She muttered, watching as troopers began to pour into the hallway behind her. Taking one of her explosives, she cucked it, sending a cloud of paint into the air, covering her escape.

Racing down the hallways, she bumped into the others. “Whose fault was it?” She questioned, eyeing the two. Both the Jedi and the Lasat turned their gaze to Chopper. The astromech beeped in response. “So we were discovered because of your interaction with the network. Should’ve known they wouldn’t take any chances.”

Kanan glanced back, watching as another blast door closed. “We better keep moving before we’re captured.”

Sabine nodded, leading the way forward. “Where are the bucketheads?” Zeb questioned, on edge as he followed Kanan.

Sabine seemed to frown in thought. “I’m not sure.” She replied, turning another corner. The blast door at the end was closed, a single astromech sat, watching them. “Strange.”

Flickering to life, a hologram of Travis formed. “Sabine Wren, it has been a while since we last met.” He greeted, watching the group closely.

“Hasn’t been long enough, Travis.” She spat back, her companions watching the doors. “Where’re your men?” She questioned, her gaze focused upon the door ahead of them.

“Why put them in harm’s way when my master’s new prototype Dark Trooper can deal with you.” Travis replied, his hologram fading into the air as the doors ahead of them slowly opened.

A bolt raced by, causing the four to take cover. The heavy footsteps of the Dark Trooper echoed down the hallways. Red optics glowed brightly as a series of bolts raced over head. Sabine lifted one her blasters and fired. The bolt slammed into the droid’s armour, leaving a scorch mark but no visible signs of damage.

 _“As you can see, this Dark Trooper is a formidable opponent. No need for an organic to be sacrificed to create the ultimate warrior.”_ Travis’ words echoed over the facilities comms.

Sabine cursed as she and Zeb fired several more rounds into the Dark Trooper. “We’re barely even scratching its armour.” Zeb cried, glancing at Kanan.

The young Mandalorian frowned. “The time limit on my explosives wasn’t long, unless we get out of here, we’re going down with this place.”

Zeb growled and dived out of his cover, converting his rifle into the staff configuration. “Alright scrapheap, let’s see you handle an Honour Guard.” He cried, charging the trooper.

The droid raised his spare arm, grasping the Bo-file mid swing, using its mighty joints, it flung Zeb into the wall, leaving a decent sized dent behind. The Lasat grasped his head in pain. “That hurt far more then I was expecting.” He muttered, glancing up to see the droid hovering overhead. “This isn’t good.”

The facility rocked as both generators went up in flames. Using the sudden change in situation, Sabine unleashed a volley of bolts into the Dark Trooper’s back. The droid turned, its attention now focused on Sabine.

Sabine dived to the side, avoiding the metal fist. Unleashing another volley, she watched as the droid retailed with its own weapon. Several shots grazed Sabine’s armour and the body glove beneath but left no lasting scars. “Kanan, your aid would be very beneficially right now.” She cried, ducking behind a collapsed wall.

Kanan leapt forward, igniting his blade. With a single strike, the Dark Trooper was cut in half, it’s upper half falling to the ground. Extending his hand, he helped Zeb onto his feet and turned to face Sabine. “Exit time.”

* * *

Travis watched as Kanan cut the prototype in half. “As expected, the droid performed well against the likes of Garazeb and Sabine Wren, but when faced against a Jedi, it fell like every other trooper we have.” He observed, smiling slightly as he cut the feed.

“This droid will give us an overwhelming advantage on the ground. The test run was a complete success.” He turned on his heels, marching towards his shuttle, leaving the burning factory behind. “Contact Lord Bridger on Coruscant, inform him that the field test was a success.”

“Understood, Commander.”

* * *

The Ghost was silent as Hera tended to Zeb’s injurie first. Kanan sat silently, reflecting over the Dark Trooper. “That droid was unlike anything I’ve encountered during the Clone Wars. Reinforced armour plating, a strong grip and a heavy blaster, no wonder those crates Saw stole drew his attention so quickly.”

Sabine widened her eyes. “They contained the parts needed to complete the prototype, but the question is now, have we only given them the final information needed to put the droid into full production?”

* * *

Deep within a factory upon Kastea, assembly lines of parts moved, the skeleton of the Dark Troopers moved as armour was attached. At the end of the line, the first trooper active, red optics burned brightly in the darkness of the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next minor arc will conclude the first Major Arc and begin the second.
> 
> The Dark Troopers will return in the next minor arc


	9. Conflict over Lothal Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helped refugees escape the Empire, a new Star Destroyer displays a level of destruction never seen before, and shocking revelations are made.

The _Commissioner_ advanced slowly, its primary batteries firing forward. Upon the bridge, the Grand Inquisitor watched the battle ahead of him closely. “Grand Inquisitor, the rebel forces have formed a defensive formation around the transport.”

The Pau’an frowned, his gaze locked upon the rather small rebel fleet. Around four CR-90 class Corvette’s had taken up formation around a small transport, a transport carrying traitors to the Empire. “Push the attack and divert their fighter escort away from their larger vessels.”

The _Commissioner_ ’s captain nodded, turning to relay his orders. Several TIE’s moved to engage, only to blown apart. “Sir, the VCX freighter _Ghost_ has joined the fight.”

With a silent growl, the Grand Inquisitor narrowed his gaze. “Get me through to Mandalore, Lord Bridger will want an update on the situation.”

“Right away sir.”

* * *

The royal palace was silent, Gar Saxon stood tall, his gaze watched the gathering of Clan heads. He watched closely, listening to the conversations they held while they await Tiber’s arrival. Minutes passed before his brother arrived, entering the large room.

Before the meeting could start, a commotion outside the doors drew his attention. Reaching towards his blasters, he watched as the doors were kicked open, a squad of Phantom troopers racing in, weapons drawn as they surrounded the group.

“What is the meaning of this intrusion?” Tiber growled, watching the Phantom troopers closely.

Footsteps echoed around. “Forgive my unexpected arrival, Governor Saxon.” Ezra’s voice echoed into the room, the air growing cold as he entered. “But time is limited, and I have places to be.”

Gar slowly stepped back, the sight of the Emperor’s Hand within the room was more then enough to silence him. His brother, however, was different. “Lord Bridger, to what meaning does your intrusion allow you to march in, uninvited?”

Ezra’s gaze swept over the clan heads, falling upon a single figure in particular. “A matter that does not concern you.” He paused, watching as Gar’s men slowly went for their weapons. “Captain, take Lady Wren to my ship.” He spoke without hesitation, his sight resting upon Sabine’s mother.

Ursa Wren stood fast, moving to resist Ezra’s men. With speed, she knocked down the first Phantom trooper, shooting down another before kicking another back. As she went to strike the fourth trooper, she froze. Her gaze moved, focusing upon Ezra.

The air was freezing, a torrent of Dark Side energy radiated around Ezra. “And that is no way to treat my warriors.” He spoke coldly, stepping towards the Countess. Two Phantom troopers moved, hooking their arms around Ursa’s. The invisible grip vanished, leaving her at the mercy of Ezra’s men.

A third trooper stepped forward, with a brutal punch, he rendered her unconscious. Ezra smiled slightly, watching as she was dragged away. His gaze soon fell upon the others. “I bid you all a good day. Though I do suggest you release Alrich Wren to oversee Clan Wren’s leadership in Ursa’s absence.”

* * *

Sabine rotated her turret, gunning down another TIE. Her gaze locked upon the transports. It’d been a month since they’d heard of anything to do with Phantom squadron, and it was starting to worry her. He was never this silent unless something big was about to go down.

_“We got more TIE’s incoming.”_

Sabine sighed, turning to face the new wave of fighters, another three Gozanti’s had entered the fray, each fully loaded with fighters. “I see them.” She muttered, tracking several fighters. She released a volley of laser fire, taking down two of the twelve fresh fighters.

Her gaze soon focused upon the small fleet of rebel craft, they held their distance from the Empire’s larger vessels, protecting a transport of refugees. The refugees were on the run form the Empire, a good part of their people had spoke out and the Empire had retaliated.

_“Chopper’s detected seven Imperial vessels coming out of hyperspace.”_

Sabine moved, her gaze falling upon a small fleet. Four light cruisers had entered the systems, taking formation around two Victory I-class Star Destroyers. The seventh ship however, sat in the middle of the fleet. The design was unique, with a hammer like front at the head of the dagger shape.

_“What Star Destroyer is that?”_

Sabine was wondering the same thing Kanan was, the vessel was strange. _“Whatever it is, we’ve got more fighters inbound.”_ Sabine sighed, returning her focus to the battle at hand.

The Empire’s fighters came fast, moving in waves as they swarmed around. The Empire’s larger vessels remained at a distance, no doubt waiting for the chance to strike when they were weakened. It seemed Hera was wondering the same thing. _“What are they waiting for?”_

Sabine turned, watching the rebel fleet closely, watching as the TIEs swept clear of the corvettes. “What is the Empire planning?” No sooner has she spoken, two orange bolts made impact, one of the corvettes broke apart. Her eyes widen, the first shot had caused serious damage to the corvette, the second had only confirmed its fate.

_“That attack came from the Star Destroyer.”_

Sabine felt her heart begin to race, the Empire’s ships were starting to close in, the two Victory I’s had already closed the gap. “Hera, we need to go now, or we might not get out of this alive.” Her own fears slowly started to become reality when a full Squadron of TIE Phantom’s decloaked and began to engage with the Rebel fighters.

* * *

Upon the bridge of the _Thanatos_ , Ezra stood, watching the battle unfold. His Onager-class Star Destroyer had already displayed its firepower once. “Charge up the reactor and prepare to fire another shot, target the second corvette, show them what it means to be afraid.”

“As you command, Lord Bridger.”

Ezra smiled, watching as the rebel forces started to disperse. He stepped forward, his gaze focused upon the _Ghost_. He had all but one piece for his grand plan. The finale piece continued to escape his grasp, time and time again. But today, today they shall not escape.

* * *

The _Ghost’s_ comms lit up as Ezra’s voice spoke. “ _Have you ever wondered why Sabine is so secretive of her past, of her time within the Empire?”_ Sabine’s heart raced to a halt at the words, he wouldn’t dare crush her.

_“Miss Wren was the top of her class, a model student. She was a natural engineer, creating weapons that the Empire would use against all opposing forces, but most importantly, she created the one weapon that would keep Mandalore under the Empire’s control.”_

Sabine prayed that the comms would short circuit and cut out. Her hopes however, never came to pass. Ezra’s voice continued to speak, revealing all that she had wanted to keep forgotten and lost to time.

_“Even when she trained on Kastea, every test, every trail and obstacle I threw at her and her fellow cadets, she overcame with flying colours. She surpassed everyone around her, and in doing so, she had fallen right into my hands.”_

Sabine closed her eyes, she did not want to remember those long days on Kastea, in the brutal and harsh environments. She wished she never got involved with him and Phantom Squadron in the first place.

_“I taught her the ways of espionage, to spy and extract information in the most brutal ways possible. I taught her that only Phantom Squadron was the path forward, all others were merely a waste of time.”_

Sabine bit her lower lip, listening to Ezra relay her time in the Empire was harsh, he was torturing her, and he’ll no doubt twist it to his favour.

_“I taught her that only those within my inner circle were her true friends and comrades, those below were simply warriors that lived to serve and enforce order. And it was her final test, that truly created the perfect second in command I needed.”_

Sabine held her breath, at the time, she’d been told that this person had resisted Imperial control for months. And being the future general of Phantom Squadron, she followed her orders without question. It was only when she joined the _Ghost_ crew, did she realise just how blind she had been.

_”And now, Captian Syndulla, that final test took place upon Ryloth. And the one who committed the deed of murder, ending the life of your mother, now resides upon your ship.”_

Time came to a pause, Sabine kept her ears open, listening for the reply that never came. Only the rocking that indicated that the _Ghost_ had jumper to hyperspace was all she had to keep her mind focused. She was no doubt going to be facing Hera’ wrath soon.

* * *

Ezra only watched as the _Ghost_ entered hyperspace. With a small shake of his head, he turned to face his bridge crew. “Set course for Lothal and have the _Carnage_ ready for departure when we arrive.” He was going hunting for a Bounty Hunter, and the one he had in mind currently resided on Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boba Fett will appear next chapter, as will the results of Ezra's revelations among the crew.


	10. Conflict over Lothal Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Onager's reveal, the Spectres recover and come to truths. Meanwhile, Ezra hires Boba Fett to hunt down and bring him Sabine Wren.

The cries of an upset Twi’lek echoed throughout the _Ghost_. Sabine did her best to hide away from Hera’s sight, retreating to the _Phantom_ for protection, and a quick escape had the need arise. The artist remained in thought, Ezra’s many words over their past encounters repeating over and over.

_“You may think that your ‘friends’ will stand by your side till death, but I know that once the secret’s out of the bag, they’ll turn on you in seconds, just like dear old Ketsu did.”_

She was starting to question where she put her faith, and her trust. Would her fellow crewmates truly turn on her in a matter of seconds? If she was cast aside once ore, thrown into a trash heap and left for dead, where would she go?

She couldn’t return to her family, they’d kill her the moment she showed up. She doubted her former bounty hunting partners and benefactors would like to see her again, they’d more then likely sell her to the Hutts for a few credits.

The Empire was not options, she’d made that mistake once before. It cost her Mandalore and her family. The only choice she had was to go into hiding, forego her armour and live as another citizen, devoid of any colour.

* * *

Hera was full of negative thoughts. The death of her mother had cost her the relationship with her father, driving them apart till she left Ryloth. She still hadn’t come to terms with the passing of her mother, wanting to avenge her death in the process of toppling the Empire.

Now, her mother’s killer was aboard her ship, she’d fought alongside her for months without knowing. At first, she doubted the Emperor’s Hand was telling the truth, but seeing Sabine’s expression after the revelation only confirmed his words.

Hate was a strong word, a word Hera had long thrown at the Empire and Hutts. Now she threw the word at Sabine, she hated Sabine for what she did, what she took from her. Sabine had taken not only her mother, but her father as well.

Hera wanted to see justice done but for reasons unknown, she just couldn’t accept it. Perhaps it was the memory of her mother that prevented her from carrying out justice. She knew her mother would never want blood to be spilled, especially if that blood was trying to atone for their past mistakes.

She just needed to sit down with Sabine, and talk it out. They needed to know everything about the Emperor’s Hand. The more information they knew, the chances of survival against him increased. “Kanan, get Sabine. It’s time we find out everything there is to know about the Emperor’s Hand.”

* * *

Sabine slowly entered the cockpit after Kanan. Zeb moved, standing alongside Chopper, blocking the doors. She felt cornered, were they silencing her? Preventing her from spreading sensitive information about the Rebellion across the galaxy? She didn’t know.

“Sabine, we need to know everything you know about the Emperor’s Hand.” Hera began, her gaze fell upon the artist. “And we’re not going anywhere till you’ve told us everything.”

Sabine glanced at Kanan, he had joined the other two at the door, ensuring she couldn’t get away from this and take the _Phantom_. “I’ve told you when it’s needed, and that seems to be working just fine.”

Kanan shook his head. “The situation’s changed Sabine. He has a Star Destroyer capable of taking out our ships from long range in less then two shots. When it seems appropriate won’t cut it anymore.” He explained, his gaze locked upon her.

The holoprojector soon flickered to the life. “I understand your hesitation, but times have changed. In the last skirmish, Phoenix Squadron lost more than half its strength. In order to properly combat the Emperor’s Hand, we need to know what we’re dealing with.”

Hera turned, her gaze wide. “Fulcrum?” She questioned in shock.

The Togruta smiled, her gaze glancing over the crew. “Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano.” She introduced, watching the group closely.

Sabine sighed, she disliked the idea, but if other cells, cells that had larger ships were starting to be affected, then releasing this information was necessary. “Fine, we can start with his forces. Phantom Squadron is comprised over 200 ships.”

Her gaze focused slightly. “The modified heavy cruiser we constantly find ourselves up against, the _Carnage_ , is his primary transport, no matter where he goes, it goes with him.” Glancing at Ahsoka, Sabine bit her lip. “His enemies are led to believe that it’s his flagship.”

“Kastea, his fortress world, is located in Wild Space, far from anyone he doesn’t want knowing about his projects. The world itself is harsh, every member of Phantom Squadron have undergone training in the brutal conditions of the world. Spread across the world are facilities, some of them top secret, others I’m not even what they are.”

“But his citadel is located there. It’s where his most sensitive information is stored, and only members of his inner circle may gain access to the vaults there, save his personal vault.” With a brief pause, Sabine leaned back, frowning in thought. “His true name is Ezra Bridger.”

Ahsoka paused at the name, her eyes widened slightly. “The Bridger’s spoke out against the Empire with the support of Governor Ryder Azadi.”

“You sound like you knew them in person.” Hera turned, watching the former Jedi closely.

Ahsoka uncrossed her arms, her gaze focused upon Kanan. “I did. Nine years ago, I received a message from them. The Empire had caught wind of them and was taking action. I travelled as quickly as I could. When I arrived on Lothal, they were gone, their home was locked down, closed to the public with warnings.”

The Togruta shifted slightly. “When I questioned those nearby, they said troopers clad in red robes separated Ezra from his parents, the local troopers took custody of the parents who were later executed in public as a warning.”

Sabine widened her eyes. “Royal Guards, they were Royal Guards.” The revelations hit her deeply. The idea of family was one not taken lightly by her people, but learning that the Empire had forced Ezra from his family, and no doubt hid the fate of his parents from him, it was cruel.

“Why would the Empire do such a thing?” Zeb inquired, disturbed by the revelation.

“According to Pryce’s information, the Emperor saw something in Ezra, something unique. What it is was unknown to her.” Ahsoka replied.

Kanan frowned, remembering his encounter with Ezra. “When we first met him in person, we tried to bury him in a mine. It was when I felt the Dark Side. I had never felt anything like it before. The air around him was freezing, he radiated the Force so strongly, he might’ve been able to rival Master Skywalker in power alone.”

They were silent, the information slowly sinking in. What felt like hours of silence was finally broken by Ahsoka. “What else did you sense when you first encountered him?”

“His signature was conflicting, flickering between the light and dark. I also sensed he had a higher purpose in the galaxy, he’s been planning something for years, slowly putting together the pieces.” Kanan sighed. “But I couldn’t sense anything else, he’s been trained well, not just in the Dark Side, but the Light Side as well.”

“Perhaps this where the Emperor’s interest in him arose. Regardless, that information can wait, we have other matters to tend to.”

Hera nodded in agreement with Ahsoka. “The ship killer.”

* * *

Tatooine was as hot as it was every other day. Outside Jabba’s palace, a single Lambda shuttle touched down. A small squad of Phantom troopers marching down the ramp, followed by Ezra himself. Ezra let his presence in the Dark Side be known, the freezing air keeping his men cold in the heat.

“Keep watch over the shuttle, I shall attend to Jabba myself.” Ezra ordered, marching forward. Two guards outside slowly stood, moving towards Ezra. Ezra narrowed his gaze, his Sith yellow eyes glowing brightly.

He made his way inside, ignoring the many looks thrown his direction. Upon entering the main chamber, he moved to stand before Jabba. The Hutt glanced at him, his gaze focused upon the emblem painted upon his shoulders. The Hutt mumbled out several words, his droid translating shortly afterwards. “His majesty demands to know why the Empire intrudes within his domain?”

Ezra raised an eyebrow in amusement. “The Empire does not intrude upon your domain. Phantom Squadron does.” He replied, his gaze focused upon the crowds of people.

Jabba chuckled, barking out another round of words. “Jabba is intrigued by your claims, but now demands that you leave.”

Ezra shook his head. “Unfortunately, my business here means you and your power no harm, might Jabba. I am only here because I require a bounty hunter. One of your hunters, to be exact.”

Jabba glanced over his crowd, his voice barking over the noise. “You may take pick of any hunter present at the moment. Only to be warned that many of them have a high price.”

Ezra smirked. “The price will be high indeed.” He agreed, making his way into the crowd. Sweeping through the crowds, he spotted his target. Moving onwards, he slipped around several hunters, coming to a stop before a Beskar clad warrior. “Boba Fett.” He spoke, taking a seat opposite the hunter. “I have need of your service.”

“What kind of service?”

Ezra produced a small projector from his belt. “I require someone brought in alive. And I would rather it be done by an expert.”

Boba Fett leaned forward. “Former cadet, know rebel, highly skilled. The price will be high.”

Ezra grinned. “I have 30,000 credits in advance with an extra 20,000 after completion. In addition, I have a Stygium cloaking device, as well as military grade shields and hyperdrive for your ship.” He watched Boba closely, the hunter was silent, processing the information.

“You’ve got a deal. Where do I deliver?”

“Lothal, Imperial Complex, I shall be there, with the rest of the payment.” Ezra replied, handing a datapad over. “These are the codes to the ship she resides on, what you do with the rest of the crew is up to you.”

Boba Fett stood tall, making his leave. Ezra smirked, watching the hunter go.

* * *

Sabine walked down the ramp of the _Ghost_ , The rest of the crew behind her. Unaware of the price on her head, she moved into town. “Kanan, go with Zeb and gather any information you can on the Imperial fleet in orbit. That Star Destroyer must be there.” Hera spoke calmly, leading Sabine down another street.

Hidden among the crowds, Boba Fett watched, observing his target. Following them at a distance, he watched as they discussed the Imperial forces, speaking with those nearby who might withhold information.

“Hera, I think we’re being followed.” Sabine spoke quietly, glancing over the crowds. Hera turned, her attention now focused on the crowd. From the corner of the Twi’lek’s eye, she saw green Beskar.

“I see another Mandalorian, green armour.” Hera informed.

Sabine nodded, reaching for blasters. Slowly drawing them, she turned, only to find no one. She felt Hera vanish from beside her. Turning fast, she saw Boba Fett, holding Hera tightly. “I’ve been paid a good amount of credits to bring you in alive, Wren.” He spoke, tossing Hera to the side.

Sabine grasped her comm. “Kanan, Zeb, we’ve got trouble.” She cried, watching Boba Fett advance towards her.

_“We’re on our way, hold tight.”_

“My benefactor doesn’t care what happens to your crew, and neither do I.”

Sabine dived to the side, avoiding Boba’s attempt to grab her. “I won’t go down so easily.” She spat, noticing a crowd had been drawn in. “No that you’ll get the chance anyway.” She smirked, watching as Zeb and Kanan came between them.

“What do you want?” Zeb growled, holding his bo-rifle tightly.

Boba Fett turned his head, priming his vambraces. “I’m here for the price on Wren’s head. And I intend to see my mission through.” He spoke, firing a concussion rocket into the ground, dazing both Zeb and Kanan.

Charging forward, Boba tripped the Lasat whilst activating his flamethrower, forcing Kanan back. Leaping backwards, Boba quickly rocketed towards Sabine, slamming her into the ground. With a fast kick, he knocked her out. Swinging her over his shoulder, he glanced back at the other three. Taking flight, Boba was gone, leaving the remaining Spectres to recover from the sudden encounter.

Kanan helped Zeb to his feet before helping Hera to hers. “Who was that, and where have they taken Sabine?” The Twi’lek demanded.

Kanan frowned. “A bounty hunter. And I can only think of one place they’re headed.”

Hera widened her eyes. “Ezra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of Ships in Ezra's fleet is 242 (Excluding fighters and shuttles). Half of the fleet will arrive over Lothal at the end of the next chapter.
> 
> I originally planned to reveal what class ship the Lothal's Pride was, but decided it would be better to reveal the class when it appeared next chapter.


	11. Conflict over Lothal Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Phantom Squadron brings an end to a resistance group, the Spectres see an opportunity and launch a dangerous mission; boarding the Thanatos.

Ezra moved forward, his gaze locked upon the restrained Sabine. “It has been far too long since we last saw each other.” He said, moving his gaze towards Boba. “As promised, 20,000 credits alongside the ship components.” He greeted, gesturing to his men.

Several Phantom troopers moved, pushing the parts towards the Slave 1, a small box containing the credits handed directly to the hunter. Ezra’s gaze soon fell upon another two Phantom troopers. “Come, we have reunions to see and a long overdue talk.” His words echoed around the hangar.

Flanked by two Phantom troopers, Sabine moved, following Ezra towards a Lambda shuttle. The shuttle was different to others, having a black paint job with red detailing. “Pilot, set course for the _Thanatos_.” Ezra ordered upon boarding, turning to face Sabine.

* * *

Hera sat in thought, watching Ahsoka closely. “We’ve monitored Imperial transmissions around the Lothal Sector.” The Togruta spoke with slight worry, her gaze locked upon the holoprojector.

“What’s the issue?” Hera inquired, a wave of dread washing over her.

“We learned that the _Thanatos_ is in orbit over Lothal, and the fleet it came with is massing together. My agents believe Ezra is preparing for something. They think he’s going to demonstrate the power of his new siege breaker.” Ahsoka explained.

Kanan shifted at the word, his gaze lifting slightly. “And his target?”

“No one can be sure, but we believe he’ll be targeting a nearby world.” The former Jedi sighed, her gaze sweeping the crew. “The people of Omorix has been under siege for a while, the last of their strongholds is dug in deep, with only a single entrance point.”

Kanan frowned. “You think he’s going to use it and give the Empire a way inside?”

Ahsoka nodded, turning to face Hera. “We also learned is that Sabine was transferred from the Imperial Complex on Lothal to the _Thanatos_. Where Ezra has her and another prisoner under heavy guard.”

Zeb grunted in annoyance. “Any idea who her cellmate is?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Nothing.”

“We shood move, warn the people of Omorix of what’s coming.” Hera stated, starting towards the cockpit. “In the meantime, we need to formulate a plan to rescue Sabine.”

* * *

The world of Omorix was mountainous with lush forests and vast seas covering the surface. Deep below, a series of interconnected tunnels and caves hid the worlds source of Kyber Crystals. Upon the Imperial Star Destroyer _Eviscerator_ , Admiral Garrick Versio observed the efforts of his labours.

His small fleet was enough to overwhelm a majority of the world’s inhabitants, putting them under the Empire’s rule, but a last resistance group had dug deep in the mountains to the north. A small stronghold that his forces had been sieging for months. His forces were starting to deplete, and the enemy showed no signs of surrender.

“Admiral, a small Imperial taskforce has entered the system.”

Versio halted, turning quickly. “I do not recall requesting aid, get a message to the taskforce, this is my operation.” He spoke quickly, pacing down the command bridge.

“Sir, we ran an id check on the ships.”

Versio turned. “And?”

“They’re from Phantom Squadron, sir.”

Veriso paled, he was no stranger to Phantom Squadron, they had taken his daughter into their ranks. A daughter he hadn’t seen in years. “Contact the fleet, let us see why they have come.”

Marching forward, Veriso came to a stop before the holoprojector, the images flickered to life. “Admiral Veriso, I hear you have been having an issue with a small resistance group, in particular, a rather difficult to access stronghold.”

Veriso nodded. “Indeed, Lord Bridger, my forces are nearly depleted, several months of constant siege with no visible sign of any progress, all the whiles, the resistance continues to remain strong.”

Ezra smirked. “Not to worry, for they will not be expecting what’s to come. Call your men back, I am about to break the siege and ensure an Imperial victory.” He paused, turning to the two figures behind him. “Commander Travis, gather your men and make way. Captian Veriso, ready your strike team, I want you to secure anything of value the resistance may have.”

Veriso stiffened at the name, his daughter was so close, yet so far. “Inform our troops ot pull back, Lord Bridger has something to event he odds.” He spoke, watching his orders get relayed to the surface.

* * *

The natives of Omorix were skinny beings, four large arms with two smaller arms folded across their chests. Much like the Wookie’s, they wore no clothing, save for a few belts here and there or a backpack.

Four long spidery like legs carried them about. They skulls were heavily armoured, four beady red eyes glowed while their fangs were ground sharp. Small markings dotted their foreheads. “Sir, the enemy is in retreat.” One hissed.

Another stood tall, turning to face another. “Char’nap is correct, mighty As’folk. The Empire is in retreat, though I suspect there is a reason to their retreat.”

As’folk sniffed the air, moving out onto a small balcony. “The Hi’slare offers no warning, no indication of another treat.” He paused, glancing over the distant forest edge. “Perhaps the Empire has finally given up and left us alone.”

Char’nap shifted, his gaze locked on the clouds. “Sire, I see a ship, not one of the Empire.” He directed their attention above to where the _Ghost_ soared down.

“Let them land, perhaps they are enemies of the Empire as well.” As’folk commanded, moving towards the landing pad.

* * *

Upon the landing pad, As’folk greeted the crew. “I am As’folk, leader of the Omorix Resistance. What brings you to our humble stronghold?”

Ahsoka stepped forward, glancing over the fortress. “With warning, your stronghold won’t be able to fend of the Empire much longer, not with what’s coming.”

As’folk chuckled. “Our stronghold is built by the very stone of our world, rock hard and enforced by layers of steel. The walls have protected us for centuries, the Empire will learnt he hard way why you don’t attempt to enforce ones rule upon us.”

Kanan sighed. “I know you have faith in your walls, but the Empire controls the galaxy, they have plenty of resources to spare. Besides, do you have any idea why the Empire’s so intrigued with your world?”

As’folk glanced at his men. “You are one with the Hi’slare, through which you are thus trustworthy. Our world has an abundance of resources, though our most valuable and well-kept resource is a vast supply of Kyber Crystals.”

Kanan widened his eyes. “Kyber Crystals, no wonder the Empire’s been focused on this world.” He muttered, turning to face the group. “It’s no wonder the Empire hasn’t given up. They want the Kyber Crystals, and they will get what they want, regardless of what you believe.”

As’folk grunted. “For one thing, I can see that you are no friends of the Empire, but that begs another question, why are you here?”

Ahsoka stepped forward. “We intercepted Imperial communications earlier, we came to warn you, and perhaps convince you to get off world before it’s too late.”

As’folk laughed. “We have not left our sovereign home since the first Omorix crawled from the dark caverns of below. We will not leave now.”

Zeb rolled his eyes. “Fine, perhaps this will make you move, the Emperor’s Hand is here.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Lasat. You’re people are perfectly fine, ignoring the galaxy as a whole.” As’folk spoke, only to recoil when Zeb growled.

“The Empire wiped out my people, I’m one of the few Lasat’s left in the galaxy.” Zeb snapped.

“Sire, I do not wish to alarm you, but I see glowing lights getting bigger and bigger.”

As’folk turned, his gaze locked in the sky. True to Char’naps words, orange lights came closer and closer. Two projectiles crashed down, obliterating the forward walls and defences of the stronghold. As’folk widened his eyes as several Imperial shuttles started to touch down, Phantom troopers disembarking. “The walls have been breached, but how?”

Kanan blinked. “The _Thanatos_ , the imperial siege breaker. It can fire from orbit.” He spoke in shock. “We need to go now, or we may never get the chance.”

As’folk backed up slightly, watching as his men were overwhelmed by Ezra’s elite. “Perhaps you are right, perhaps we are lost. If our people are to ever be free again, there must be a spark of hope.” He spoke silently, glancing at his men. “We shall come with you, perhaps, in time, we can build our forces and liberate our home from the Empire.”

Kanan nodded. “Right, we’ll drop you off with the fleet once we meet up, though our fleet hasn’t been the same since the we first encountered the _Thanatos_.”

* * *

Sabine had lost count of time since she was brought aboard the _Thanatos_. The guards outside had treated her with nothing but respect, it was as if they still treated her as their general. Thinking about it caused pain and anger.

She wasn’t their general, and never will be. She needs to figure a way out, perhaps sabotage his fancy weapon as well while she’s at it. The tapping of boots upon the ground drew her attention to the door. Two Phantom troopers stood.

“Get up, Lord Bridger want’s a word with you.”

Sabine wanted to resist them, but the two troopers would’ve been hesitant to harm her, perhaps it was their own fear of punishment, a punishment that might never come. Ezra was like that, dealing out an empty threat, keeping those around him on edge.

She shook her head, following the trooper ahead of her. They’d passed by several storage bays. She’d attempted to get a look inside each of them, but the dark windows and sudden closing prevented any peaking.

Soon, she came to a stop, the troopers leading the way inside. The room was small, Ezra sat behind a small desk, another two guards stood off to the side, restraining another… Her heart raced at the armour, the design and colour.

Her gaze fell upon the face, her legs buckled out from under her. “Mother.” She spoke the words silently, unaware that the guards had left the three of them alone.

“Little Wren, I thought you were lost forever.” Ursa’s words did little to soothe the growing storm inside her, for so long she had believed that her family had began to support the Empire, but the way her mother pokes, it sounded as if they never did, that they were reluctant to.

Realisation hit her, her family never knew she ran away, only that she’d disappeared without a trace. So why was her mother standing there, restrained like she was? She could only assume that Ezra was going to reveal her treachery now.

“I’m afraid Sabine has lived in constant fear of rejection, Lady Wren.” Ezra’s words cut through the air, causing Sabine to turn her gaze on him.

“What do you want, Ezra.” She spat, already wanting to send him down a reactor shaft and be done with it. Slowly standing, she watched as Ezra slowly stood, deactivating all the cameras and recorders. Whatever he was doing, she wanted no part in.

“Do you really think I would betray what we had?” His voice travelled through her ears, the question lingering at the front of her mind. “That I would just stab you in the back like you did?” She wanted to tear out his voice, render him mute.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He paused, his gaze watching Ursa. “Because I valued what we had. You were my first friend, the first person that I felt normal around.” Sabine bit her lips, ignoring the many words that echoed in her head.

“When you left, I was broken. I felt betrayed.” Ezra’s voice carried his anger, Sabine could hear it well. “I confined myself to my chambers, mediating on what went wrong, and you know what I learned, it was that you were selfish, you couldn’t care less about anyone else but yourself.”

Sabine shied away from her mothers gaze, no doubt expecting disappointment. “I put everyone through that brutal training to forge bonds. Friendships to last. But you didn’t care about what I did for the people. Gar Saxon would’ve used you as glorified police.”

Sabine shook her head, her gaze locked on Ezra. “You made me kill Hera’s mother!” She cried.

Ezra sighed. “They wanted her dead. I had yet to receive the authority from the Emperor that Phantom Squadron answered to no one but me and the Emperor. I had to make a decision, and I made one. I never said I was proud of it.”

Sabine laughed. “Like I should believe that.”

Something changed in Ezra that instance, his eyes faded from the Sith yellow, returning to their pure blue. “You know why I created Phantom Squadron? Why I do what I do?” He questioned, returning to his seat.

Sabine blinked at his tone, it was soft, vulnerable. “Why?” She decided to play along, see where he was headed.

Ezra closed his eyes. “I created Phantom Squadron so that no one had to go through what I did. I wasn’t born of the Emperor’s blood. I was taken, separated from my parents at the age of seven, enough time to mature and have a small idea of the Force.” He paused, glancing at Ursa.

“My parents spoke out against the Empire, words got them executed in public. The Emperor still think’s I’m unaware of that fact, but I know.” He sighed, leaning back. “Phantom Squadron serves a high purpose. It is the foundation of which a new government shall be born.”

Sabine blinked, not sure if she should believe what he said, but then it was too good to be true. “Everything I’ve done, has been for a reason, putting pieces together for when the time to strike is right. I’ve got eyes and ears in every corner of the Empire, in every place, no matter how high or low.” His own spies, he knows everything that happens within the Empire.

“So why do you harm the Rebellion?” She questioned, treading carefully.

“I have to avoid suspicion somehow, but in all our encounters, I have played it slow, giving you all time to escape. If you never took the chance, then it was your fault, not mine.”

* * *

Ahsoka stood, watching as the _Ghost_ crept closer to the _Thanatos_. “Mind sharing the plan?” Zeb questioned, watching the two Jedi.

“Zeb, you and Kanan will sabotage the reactor, set this thing to blow, Ahsoka’s going to free Sabine before tracking down Ezra.” Hera explained, parking the _Ghost_ at the docking port. “I’ll be here for extraction.”

Zeb nodded, moving to follow Kanan. “So, if we’re blowing this thing, how big do you think it’ll go?” He questioned.

“With whatever powers those cannons, it’ll go big.” Kanan replied, cutting their way onto the siege breaker.

With a small nod, Ahsoka parted ways, racing down the hallways. With her back to the wall, she glanced around the corner. Sabine was being escorted, alongside her Ursa to their cells. Quietly, she moved in from behind, igniting her blades, the two troopers fell instantly.

“Ahsoka?” Sabine questioned, watching the Togruta cut their restraints.

“Move, Zeb and Kanan are setting thing to blow.” Ahsoka replied, turning to head down another hallways.

“Where are you going?” The Artist questioned, watching the former Jedi in confusion.

“To confront Ezra.” She replied, racing down the hallways.

Sabine sighed, glancing at her mother. “Mother, I know that with everything that Ezra said, you’re more then disappointed in me, but after being forced to kill someone’s mother, I couldn’t handle it, ot with the weapon I created while at the academy on Mandalore still out there.”

Sabine turned, looking away from Ursa. “Daughter, I know that hard times have come upon you. I do not question your motives or actions. You did what you felt right, and for that, I am proud.” Ursa spoke, resting a hand upon Sabine’s shoulder.

Sabine turned, smiling slightly. “Thank you, mother.” Turning, the two moved on down the hallways, stopping by the barracks to gather their items. Upon exiting the barracks, they were set upon by a small squad of troopers.

* * *

Ezra stood upon the bridge, overlooking Lothal. _“Lord Bridger, the prisoners are free, they’re on the move and…”_ The call cut, Ezra narrowed his gaze.

“We have intruders.” He spoke fast, glancing over his crew. “Activate the Dark Troopers and dispatch the Grand Inquisitor to the engine room right now.” He ordered, turning as the door’s opened. “And you, where were you when my parents were taken, when I was taken?” He demanded, igniting his crimson blade, turning to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka drew her blades slowly, her gaze never once left Ezra. “Ezra, I was headed to Lothal following their call for help.”

Ezra only shook his head. “You promised you would be there for me, to protect me.” He snarled, leaping into the air.

* * *

Within the storage bays, 200 Dark Troopers came online, their red optics glowing brightly as they stepped forward and into formation. They quickly drew their blasters and began to advanced through the ship.

* * *

Sabine raced around the corner, bumping into Zeb. “Zeb, where’s Kanan?” She questioned, glancing over the Lasat’s shoulder.

Zeb glanced back. “Fighting the Grand Inquisitor in the engine room.”

Sabine nodded, turning to face her mother. An echo reached her ear, a sound of metal upon metal. It grew louder and louder. The familiar sight of a Dark Trooper soon turned the corner, followed by another. She widened her eyes. “RUN!” She cried.

The party of three took off down the hallways, superheated plasma soaring around them. Ursa glanced at Sabine. “What are those droids?” She question.

“Third generation Dark Troopers. We’ve encountered one before. They have heavy armour, able to take a beating. If it weren’t for Kanan, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” The artist replied, turning down another hallway.

* * *

Ahsoka flipped back, avoiding another swing from Ezra’s blade. “The Emperor is manipulating you.” Ahsoka cried, bring her blades to fend off another swing. “You’re a pawn in his games, don’t let him use you like this.”

Ezra snarled, bringing his blade in from above. “The Emperor does not control me, I do as I wish. I fight for those who can’t. And I do so by using the Empire against itself.” He exclaimed, stabbing forward.

Ahsoka leapt, parrying another blow. The two of them continued to dance around the bridge, clashing against one another. Sparks from their blades flew as they met. “Ezra, please, come back with us. Forgo this path of darkness.” She tried once more, stepping to side as Ezra lunged forward.

The crimson blade swung, only to be met with white as both blades clashed yet again. “And I will not leave my men behind, I have forged them into a force that will serve this galaxy for years to come.” Ezra’s voice carried weight and meaning, a cryptic explanation.

Ahsoka leapt backwards, landing by the bridge door. Disengaging her blades, she spared Ezra a final glance. “Perhaps you are lost to the Emperor’s madness.” She spoke sadly, making her leave.

Ezra growled, his own hatred for her ran deep, years of anger at her abandonment had grown fast. He felt the _Thanatos_ rock, disengaging his own blade, he glanced at the bridge crew. “Report?”

“Reactors are going critical, sir, the ship is lost.”

Ezra slammed a fist into the wall, not only had everything gone downhill, but now his prized siege breaker was lost. He was going to make sure they paid for this setback. “Abandon the ship.” He cried.

* * *

Sabine paused, the blaster fire had came to a halt, turning around, she saw Ahsoka and Kanan cutting their way through the Dark Troopers, the Imperial droids falling before them as if they were nothing but paper. The _Thanatos_ rocked as the engines went up in flames.

“Escape plan?” Sabine questioned, watching Kanan closely.

“Airlock, Hera’s waiting. We best hurry.” Kanan replied, the group of five racing down the hallways, avoiding the rapidly collapsing vessel around them.

Once they’d boarded the _Ghost_ , they detached, fleeing from the sudden power surge within the _Thanatos_. Sabine sighed, stepping into the cockpit, her mother beside her.

Several fighters, followed by several shuttles soared away from the _Thanatos_. A green light suddenly shined brightly, a shockwave of energy shot forth from the fallen vessel, catching the nearby taskforce in its blast.

In the distance, several ships started to pile out of Hyperspace. Several Star Destroyers of varying class and appearance supported by light cruisers and heavy cruisers alongside carriers. Shortly after them, a massive vessel emerged from hyperspace. The hull was dotted in weaponry, the Assertor-class Command Dreadnought, Ezra’s flagship, the _Lothal’s Pride_ had arrived.

Sabine could only widen her eyes in horror at the sight of the massive dreadnought and the all the memories it brought back. “It’s time to leave.” She spoke the words with fear, knowing fully well what the _Lothal’s Pride_ could dish out.

* * *

From the cockpit of his shuttle, Ezra watched as the _Ghost_ jumper to hyperspace. The Grand Inquisitor had failed in his duty, but Ezra was not without another. “Contact Fleet Admiral Emilia, it’s time for a long overdue meeting with my command circle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first major arc. Things are going to get interesting now as a majority of Phantom Squadron is introduced into the equation.
> 
> The first appearance of Ezra's personal shuttle, he also has his own personal AT-ST, also painted black and red.


	12. The Mykapo Skirmish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to Mykapo, Phoenix Squadron has draw the attention of Phantom Squadron, and Ezra reveals his fighter to the growing Rebellion.

Sabine sat within one of the many turrets upon the _Ghost_ , her gaze locked upon the world of Mykapo. As the _Ghost_ soared towards the planet, she caught sight of an Imperial transport. The Gozanti, alongside a small squadron of TIE’s were engaged in combat with a single YT freighter.

“Hera, that freighter could use a little aid.” She noted, watching as the YT freighter moved around the Empire’s fighters.

_“Understood, Ursa, we leave you and the transport to extraction.”_

Sabine smiled slightly at the mention of her mother. Ursa hadn’t gone straight back to Krownest, a private call back to the stronghold revealed that she was declared a traitor to Mandalore. Sabine sighed, Clan Wren was going to need a load of luck in regaining their honour once Mandalore was free.

Focusing once more on the Empire, she noted that the YT freighter was advancing on the Imperial vessel, unleashing a range of crates. The heavy Durasteel crates bypassed the shields, coming into contact with the Gozanti’s hull directly.

A series of explosions soon rocked from the transport, causing it to fall apart. “Did they just…” She began, frowning as she watched the YT freighter soar into the distance.

_“Yes, they did just bomb the transport with cargo crates.”_

Sabine slowly stood, her gaze resting in the distance. She was positive word of their presence on Mykapo would reach Ezra, and he was bound to deploy his forces. When they’d escaped and destroyed the _Thanatos_ three months ago, she noticed that a good portion of Phantom Squadron had arrived in Lothal’s orbit.

* * *

The _Lothal’s Pride_ rested at the centre of the blockade, its presence reminded the fleet of their purpose, and their secret operation. Upon the bridge of the dreadnaught, Ezra stood, arms crossed as he observed the endless sea of space before him.

Three months had passed since the _Thanatos_ had been lost, and with-it went Taskforce Siege Breaker. The loss of the taskforce had severely altered his operation. Without it, he would require a new way to take on Project Stardust

“Lord Bridger, the governor of Mykapo has requested your aid.”

Ezra turned, his gaze locked upon Emilia Simiadi. The woman was a native Alderaan, she was among the top students at the academy there. He was lucky to have gotten to her before Vader did. Death Squadron had their leadership, no matter how incompetent it could be at times.

Emilia excelled at her duty, she was a natural commander, and worked well among his inner circle. She, like many others, saw the corruption that ran deep in the Empire. “And what requires my aid on Mykapo?” He inquired.

“A YT freighter recently took down a transport, aided by a modified VCX freighter.”

Ezra smirked, he had wondered where the _Ghost_ and her crew had vanished, when his agent on reported that Ursa hadn’t returned, he assumed Sabine had convinced her to remain with them. “Contact my apprentice. She is to lock down the system. I will join her shortly.”

Emilia nodded, turning to face the bridge crew. “Contact the _Leviathan_ , Lady Jade has a mission from Lord Bridger.”

* * *

The crew of the YT freighter were all teens. While Sabine was briefly shocked at the way they kept things, she didn’t comment out loud like Zeb, she remained silent, observing the small crew. “A interesting way to take down the transport.” She commented, watching their captain, and cell leader, Mart turn in the pilots chair.

“The trick’s worked many times, besides, we don’t have any use for them.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “It seems you’ve found a use for them, an interesting one as well.” She paused, glancing over Mykapo once more, she was alert for another Imperial vessel, waiting for one to arrive at any second.

“Sabine, you’re on edge.” Zeb had noticed Sabine’s constant observing of the planet’s orbit. “He’s not interested in Mykapo, only us.”

Sabine shook her head. “I wish that was the case, but Ezra’s not blind to the Empire’s actions. He has spies in every corner of the Empire. He’ll learn about this quickly.” She replied, biting her lower lip, her gaze sweeping the void again.

Mart raised an eyebrow in interest. “This Ezra, he’s one of you?”

Sabine shook her head. “If only, no, he’s one of the four big players in the Empire’s leadership. He commands Phantom Squadron, an elite unit in both the Imperial Navy and Stormtrooper corps. Several months back, we took out his siege breaker and it’s supporting fleet.”

Zeb chuckled. “Yeah, I expected the siege breaker to go down, not for it to blow big and take down several other ships.”

“You’ve faced off against the larger ships?” Mart questioned.

Sabine nodded. “Before Phantom Squadron was dispatched to handle us, we only ever found ourselves up against the standard Imperial-class Star Destroyer.” A beeping drew her attention to the sensors. “Something’s coming.” She muttered.

In the distance, the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer _Leviathan_ entered the system. Upon the vessels upper hull, the red painted insignia of the Empire rested. Mart smirked, racing forward. “At last, a Star Destroyer.” He exclaimed.

Sabine only recoiled in fear. “I know that ship.” She glanced at Mart. “You need to turn around now.” She spoke fast, watching as he accelerated towards the Star Destroyer.

“ _Attention rebel craft. This is Lady Mara Jade of Phantom Squadron, stand down and surrender, and you may granted mercy.”_

Sabine bit her lip, watching as Mart ignored the warning. Smalling his fist onto a button, sending a volley of cargo containers straight for the Star Destroyer. “This’ll teach them to mess with Iron Squadron.” He cried.

* * *

The octuple barbette turbolasers rotated fast, firing wave after wave of superheated plasma. The green bolts soared through the void, colliding with the crates. The cargo containers disintegrated upon contact, leaving a small cloud of dust behind.

* * *

Mart watched in horror as the _Leviathan_ emerged from the cloud of dust, unharmed from the crates. “How?” He cried, pushing the ship away from the imposing vessel.

“Their weapons intercepted your crates before they could bypass the shields.” Sabine explained. “I’m calling for extraction, we can’t handle a Star Destroyer, no less one of the command ships from Phantom Squadron.”

Mart turned to oppose the idea, but found he couldn’t. A simple Gozanti was capable of falling before his attack method, but the larger vessels were better armed and easily able to intercept his weapon of choice.

* * *

Mara Jade stood silently, watching as Iron Squadron fled from her command ship. She had expected them to be rash, not stupid. Her expectations were not met. They were overconfident in their abilities, believing they could take on a Star Destroyer.

Now she waited for her master to arrive. He had something special in mind for the rebels. The grand revel of his fighter. “Lady Jade, Lord Bridger has arrived.”

_“Mara, how was their greeting?”_

Mara could only smirk. “Intriguing, but foolish of them to challenge the _Leviathan_ as soon as we arrived.” She replied.

_“Then they will find themselves quite confident to take a single fighter on. Keep the Leviathan back, If their fleet arrives, you are free to engage.”_

She grinned, stepping forward. “I understand, master.”

* * *

The radar beeped as a new dot zoomed closer and closer. “A single fighter?” Mart questioned, watching the TIE Fury zoom ahead of them. Mart smirked, accelerating to attack speed. “The fighter will be less of a challenge then the Star Destroyer.”

Sabine narrowed her gaze, the red colour scheme of the fighter. “I recognise that colour scheme.” She muttered, leaning forward to get a closer look. The design of the wings, the way they angled out as the fighter quickly cut its engines.

Mart turned, soaring past the fighter. “Who is this guy?” Mart questioned, doing his best to avoid the incoming laser fire.

Sabine only widened her eyes in recognition, he’d trained her to fly, taught her many tricks that he himself had been taught by Vader. “I know that piloting style, it was the same style he taught me.” She turned fast. “Get the hyperdrive fixed or we’re as good as dead!” She nearly screamed.

Mart blinked at the sudden tone. “Who is he?”

“Its Ezra, and he’s not messing around.” Sabine answered, watching as a pair of blue Ion bolts flew past the freighter. “And his fighter is dangerous.”

* * *

Upon the _Leviathan_ , Mara watched the dog fight closely, her gaze locked upon the two vessels. “Lady Jade, rebel ships have entered the system.”

Mara turned her attention towards the small fleet of rebel craft. “Navigate to assault position and give them a warm welcome.” She snarled.

* * *

_“Mart, you are not alone in this fight, we will get you out of this.”_

Mart widened his eyes. “Uncle Jun.” He spoke, turning towards Phoenix Squadron. A pair of A-wing’s soared by, firing upon the TIE Fury pursuing them.

* * *

Upon the rebel command craft, Sato watched the TIE Fury closely. “Lieutenant Wren, you’re our expert on the Empire. What kind of fight is that?” He inquired, waiting for Sabine to respond.

_“TIE Fury, I know it well. I owned one before my defection. Their a heavy fighter, fast and deadly. I do recommend a retreat, the fleet won’t stand up against the Leviathan.”_

Sato turned his attention to encroaching Star Destroyer, the massive warship moved ever so imposingly. “I agree. All ships, prepare to jump to hyperspace.”

* * *

Ezra watched from the cockpit of his fighter as the rebel fleet left, taking their sympathisers from the surface with them. “They have displayed their fleet today, but this is only the start.” He muttered, making his way for the _Leviathan_.


	13. The Final Fleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When news of a Separatist fleet orbiting Agamar reaches Ezra, he dispatches his forces to crush the last remnant of the Clone Wars.

The Spectres stood silently, watching the holoprojector closely. Sato stood, his gaze focused upon the image currently being projected by the holotable. “Recent information from our spies has brought about troubling news. A small fleet of Star Destroyers has gathered over Vinsoth.” Sato explained.

The image shifted, revealing a sizable fleet of Imperial warships. Sabine narrowed her gaze, the fleet was small compared to those such as the Seventh or Fourth Fleet. It’s size was larger then that of a sector fleet as well. “I recognise many of those ship classes.”

“Four heavy cruisers, 2 Interdictors, 6 Victory I-class Star Destroyers, a single Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, 10 light cruisers, four Quasar Fire carriers, four Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, three Imperial II-class Star Destroyers and a single Secutor-class Star Destroyer.” The artist bit her lip, puzzled at both the firepower and fighter capacity employed by the fleet.

Ahsoka observed the image closely, her mind processing many thoughts. “They appear to be using Vinsoth as a staging ground, but where are they headed?”

“They have been rumours that a fleet of old Separatist warships have gathered over Agamar.” Ursa spoke, her gaze resting upon her daughter. “Daughter, there is something about this fleet that isn’t right.”

Sabine frowned. “The fleet’s built differently, the Empire tends to favour their Imperial-class Star Destroyers over other smaller ships.” Slowly, she keyed in several numbers. “I’m getting the latest sighting of this fleet, and…” The image shifted once more, updating its display.

“As I suspected, an Assertor Dreadnaught.” The artist glanced up. “The _Lothal’s Pride_ , Ezra’s planning something, and I suspect it has to do with those rumours.”

* * *

“Lord Bridger, probe droids have confirmation that Agamar is indeed the location of the final Separatist holdout.” Emilia reported, standing tall.

Ezra turned, smiling as he moved forward. “Make way for Agamar, and fetch me Cinder Squad, I have a mission for them to complete.”

Emilia bowed. “Right away, Lord Bridger.” She moved, making way for the bridge. She had heard tales of the Clone Wars from her father. She was young when they happened, but her father often saw much action, he’d risen to be an admiral within the Republic Navy, and upon formation of the Empire, retired.

She heard tales of great battles. He’d been present for the second battle of Geonosis and at the battle of Sullust. She loved hearing the tales, always wondering what it was like to engage the droid armies in person. Today she’d get her chance, and she was going to make it last.

* * *

The fleet of Separatist warships was sizable, a series of frigates and capital ships held tight formation around the command ship. At the back, two massive carriers rested, swarms of Vulture droids patrolled the fleet, aided by their interceptor counterparts.

Upon the command ship, General Kalani stood, observing the void of space, waiting for the Republic to come and liberate Agamar from his grasp. Over years since his arrival, there had been no sign of a Republic fleet coming to this sector.

Kalani had eventually come to the conclusion that the Republic was now on equal ground with the Separatist Alliance. The conclusion seemed absurd, but the more he processed it, the more it seemed to be reality.

“Sir, we’ve received a transmission from the Lothal Sector.”

Kalani turned, the Lothal Sector was close to Mon Cala, several hyperspace jumps away. “Play the transmission.” He spoke, turning to face the holoprojector.

“This is a warning to whoever is in command, a fleet of Imperial warships has gathered in the Vinsoth system. We have determined that their purpose is to eliminate the final Separatist stronghold.”

Kalani refused to process that his forces were the last of the Separatist Alliance, what puzzled him was this Imperial faction, were that aligned with the Republic or a separate faction all together? Wiping those ideas away, he stepped forward. “Cut the transmission, it is a Republic trap.” He concluded.

In the distance, the grey warships of the Empire trickled into the system, taking formation around the _Lothal’s Pride_. “Sir, their warning about warship was true. We’re detecting massive energy readings from the opposing fleet, their weapon systems are charging.”

The droid general marched forward. “Move into assault formation.” He commanded, moving to take a seat. “Open fire upon the closest ship.”

* * *

Several droid frigates moved, unleashing a salvo of deadly superheated plasma. The heavy cruisers heading the Imperial fleet bore the most damage from the first wave, standing ready for the second salvo of plasma.

Upon the bridge of the _Lothal’s Pride_ , Ezra observed the fight silently, allowing Emilia to command the fleet operation. His heavy cruisers were taking heavy damage from the frigates, the swarms of Vulture droids made it difficult for his bombers to get close.

The odds might be against him for now, but the battle would be his. Taking a step forward, he decided to intervene, one of his heavy cruisers had taken fatal damage, splitting apart from another salvo. “Deploy the TIE Phantoms and clear a path for our bombers.” He paused, turning to face the bridge crew. “Inform Cinder Squad that they may proceed with the extraction.”

Once done, he stepped back, allowing Emilia control once more. Emilia smiled, her gaze sweeping the fight. “Inform the interdictors to activate their gravity well generators, prevent their escape.”

* * *

From the shadows of the _Lothal’s Pride_ , the Interdictors emerged, a humming echoed from their domes as an interdiction field covered the area around them. From the hangar of the Secutor, two wings of TIE Phantoms soared, they numbered well over a hundred.

The shielded TIE’s raced into the fight, clearing away droid fighters with ease. Squadrons of bombers flew forward, taking the opportunity to commence their runs.

Kalani observed all this and calculated his next action. The Empire’s forces were vast, and their commander skilled. The sight of the Interdictors was strange, for he was unsure about their purpose. “Sir, those larger vessels have yet to engage, and our frigates are taking heavy damage from their bombers.”

Kalani leaned forward. “Deploy the remaining fighters. Deploy bombers to take out their larger vessels.”

“Commands received, relaying orders to the rest of the fleet.”

* * *

Moving undetected, a small group of TIE Phantom’s docked with the command ship, their pilots emerging through the airlocks. Glancing down the hallways, Iden Versio stood. “Cinder Squad, prep weapon.” She paused, glancing back. “You three, hold this position. The rest of you, with me.”

The group moved down the hallways, their blasters at the ready. The group came to a halt, Iden glanced around the corner, a small patrol of droids moved towards them. Glancing back, she readied her rifle. With a nod, the group turned the corner, unleashing a volley of blaster fire.

The droids fell before their attack, clearing the path ahead. “Proceed with caution.” Iden spoke, picking up speed.

* * *

“Sir, we have an issue.”

Kalani turned, standing tall, the sound of blaster fire reached his audio receptors. He turned, facing the entrance to the bridge. A small squad of BX series droids raised their blasters, waiting for the intruders to enter.

The doors opened, and a small ball rolled onto the bridge. A field of blue electricity shot forth, shutting the droids down. Those that didn’t shut down were gunned down as Cinder Squad marched in, leaving only Kalani standing.

“Deactivate the commander and move out.” Iden cried, her weapon levelled at Kalani’s chest.

Kalani glanced over the group, they were different to clones, their armour was different, perhaps they were a new generation of clones, but then, the clones were all male, not female.

* * *

Ezra slowly walked forward, his comm beeped. _“Mission achieved, Lord Bridger. We have left the command ship and are returning with the commander.”_ A small smile formed upon his lips, with a small glance towards Emilia, he gave a small nod.

Emilia smirked. “All batteries, fire at will.”

* * *

Along the surface of the Assertor, turbolaser batteries rotated, unleashing volley after volley of superheated plasma. The dreadnaught tore into the Separatist vessels, tearing them apart one by one as it moved forward. The supporting fleet followed, cleaning up those that managed to slip through the onslaught.

* * *

Within the holding cells, Kalani came online, his optics staring into the gaze of Saw Gerrera. “I remember you from Onderon.” Kalani spoke, standing tall, taking in his new surroundings.

Saw rolled his eyes. “If it weren’t for the fact that we’re stuck here, without weapon’s, I kill you.” He spat, moving to the opposite side of the cell.

Ketsu simply sat, and watched their new cellmate with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a total of 288 TIE Phantom's within Ezra's forces. Of which they are stored and transported aboard his Secutor Star Destroyers.
> 
> A few changes made to Kalani's forces on Agamar, nothing major at all...
> 
> We get a conflict with Maul next...


	14. Showdown on Malachor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of Maul's whereabouts, Ezra gathers Ursa and Sabine to witness as he dethrones and ends the Zabrak's life.

Sato stood silently, observing the void of space before him. The Empire had been silent, and Phantom Squadron had made no further moves since Agamar. The silence was troubling, the Empire was no doubt planning something.

Turning around, he watched as Ursa and Sabine entered the bridge. The mother-daughter duo came to a stop before the holoprojector, discussing something in their native tongue. “Commander, we’ve got a Star Destroyer in sector nine.”

Sato turned, his gaze falling upon the Imperial warship. “How did they find us?” his mind raced fast, calculating their escape plan.

“The _Hellhound_.” Sabine muttered, watching as a single Lambda shuttle descended from the hangar bay. In seconds, the large warship jumped to hyperspace. Sabine frowned in confusion, a sudden question rising at the back of her mind. What was Ezra planning?

“Why deploy a shuttle and leave?” Sato inquired, puzzled by the Empire’s behaviour. His gaze shifted, focusing upon the shuttle, the red and black paint job was a striking difference the normally white shuttle.

“It’s Ezra, his personal shuttle.” Sabine realised, taking a step forward. “But what has he planned?” She wondered aloud, her thoughts drifting back to their previous encounters.

“Sir, we’re receiving an incoming transmission from the shuttle.”

Sato frowned, slowly walking forward. “What does he want?” Slowly turning to face the holoprojector, he sighed. “One way transmission.”

_“Commander Sato, I have a request to make of two members of your cell.”_

Ezra’s voice came through calmly, unsettling Sato greatly. “And why should I listen or grant you what you wish?” He replied, watching Ezra’s hologram closely.

_You have no reason to grant me anything, but what I request has nothing to do with you, the Rebellion or the Empire. I simply request that Sabine and Ursa Wren come with me to Malachor V.”_

Sabine and Ursa briefly glance at each other. “What is on Malachor V that involves us?” Sabine questioned, taking a step forward.

_“A particular Zabrak of Dathomir has been found lurking within the shadows of the world’s Sith temples.”_

“Maul.” Ursa stated, there was only one Zabrak that would require the attention of a Mandalorian. Maul was the cause of Mandalore’s grief. She assumed the Empire wanted him dead as well, if Ezra’s interest in him was clear.

Sabine frowned, she heard about Maul from her mother, an outsider that Lady Bo-katan had declared unfit to rule. “And why do you need us?” She questioned. Ezra was smart, he had manipulated events to his liking. He did manipulate the Emperor into creating Phantom Squadron.

_“While Mandalorian’s are warriors of another level, Maul has proven to be elusive and dangerous. In all likelihood, if another Mandalorian, such as Lady Bo-katan were to challenge him for the Darksaber, they too would fall.”_

His words were cutting it close, Clan Wren held Bo-katan highly, Ursa respected her as a leader. But Ezra did also provide a point, it was Maul who ended Pre Vizsla. “You wish to challenge him and have us witness the fight, backing your claim as Mandalore’s ruler.” She realised.

_“True, and I believe Lady Bo-katan would take your word over that of a Saxon. Even if said Saxon was disgusted by his own family.”_

Ursa shook her head. “And why should you be allowed to lay claim to the Darksaber? You work for the Empire.”

_“Do not forget what I revealed aboard the Thanatos, what my true intentions are. Everything that has happened, has happened for a reason. I merely pave the path ahead for the boy.”_

Sato shook his head, Ezra’s words were cryptic. He spoke in ways that truly clouded their view, he spoke of intentions, but what they were, he never revealed. But now he wished to know what the two Mandalorians knew about Ezra’s goals.

Ursa narrowed her gaze. “We will journey with you, and vouch for your claim to the Darksaber.” She paused, crossing her arms. “But only because you would be a better ruler then Maul.”

_“Rest assured, you will not be harmed, and, upon Maul’s defeat, be returned to the Rebellion safe and sound. Commander Sato, I request permission to dock.”_

Sato sighed. “Permission granted.” He spoke quietly, watching the hologram fade from existence. “Are you positive he will remain true to his word?” He questioned, turning to face the two Mandalorians.

Sabine nodded. “Ezra refuses to lie, he only reveals what he does because wishes to do so or has to. He will remain true to his word, so long as we don’t break ours.” She explained, glancing towards the holoprojector.

* * *

The charred, barren wasteland of Malachor V greeted the group of three as they descended the ramp of Ezra’s shuttle. The stone statues of many Sith and Jedi littered the landscape before the great Sith temple.

Ezra came to a halt, reaching out through the Force as he searched for Maul’s signature. It took him minutes to zone in on the Zabrak’s signature. “Maul is located within the temple’s lower levels, no doubt searching for a holocron that holds the key to Sith weapon hidden up top.”

Sabine and Ursa slowly followed Ezra, watching as he walked forward, hidden in the shadows, rested both the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, both of whom stood, observing the group. “It would seem Lord Bridger has not come alone, as you said he would.” Seventh Sister noted, turning to face the Eighth Brother.

The Fifth Brother slowly stepped froward, grasping the Eighth by his neck. “What does Lord Bridger want with the temple?” He questioned, his gaze focused upon the Inquisitor.

“He isn’t after the temple.”

Seventh Sister stepped forward, tilting her head in interest. “So what is he after?”

“The shadow.”

Fifth Brother glanced at the Seventh Sister. “The shadow, two Mandalorians.”

“He’s after the black blade.” Seventh Sister concluded, igniting her blade quickly with which she cut down the Eighth Brother. “Lord Vader will be pleased with this finding.”

Fifth Brother turned, his gaze focused upon the sea of statues, and the temple the trio had descended into. “Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone, end Maul and bring to light Lord Bridger’s treason.” Seventh spoke.

Fifth frowned. “Lord Bridger would not let us leave this planet alive if we discovered his intentions.” He warned, following Seventh.

“He is but one, and we are two. Even with the Mandalorian’s by his side, he cannot win.”

* * *

Ezra came to a stop, his gaze sweeping the chamber. “He’s here, watching us.” He muttered. With a single step, he drew his lightsaber, the crimson blade illuminated his face. “MAUL!” He cried.

From the shadows, Maul emerged, watching Ezra closely. “The Emperor’s Hand. I am honoured my former master decided to send another of his pets to do his dirty work.”

Ezra watched Maul closely. “The Emperor left the task of your demise to the Imperial Inquisition.” He paused briefly, bringing his blade to his side. “Just as you challenge Pre Vizsla for the Darksaber, I now challenge you for it.”

Maul raised his eyes. “May the strongest win.” He spoke, igniting both the Darksaber and his crimson blade. Slowly, the two of them began to circle around, watching one another closely. Seconds felt like hours before Maul leapt forward, bringing his blades.

Ezra moved quickly, ducking backwards. With a quick swing, he parried the Darksaber, ducking under Maul’s crimson blade. Ezra noted Maul’s style, fast, deadly and efficient. He was skilled in many forms of combat. Something Ezra would not underestimate.

Maul on the other, observed Ezra’s style. Ezra seemed to be holding back, relishing his strength for a prolonged duel. He used a single blade, but Maul could sense the second crystal, hidden within the Bridger’s second hilt.

Unleashing a series of swings, Maul watched as Ezra gave ground, no doubt attempting to lure him into a sense of overconfidence. Maul wouldn’t allow that to happen, his years of experience and training had never faded during his exile.

The two fighters slowly began to circle each other again, Maul watched Ezra closely, waiting for the young man to make his move. Bridger did not move, he remained calm, composed and ready. With a sudden snarl, Maul charged, swinging his blades quickly.

One strike after another, Maul put as much hatred and anger into his strikes as he could, if Ezra wouldn’t step outside of his defensive circle, then he’d force him to. Ezra suddenly slipped under another strike, rolling around and behind Maul.

Spinning quickly, Maul went to strike, bringing his leg up, he kicked Ezra back. Bridger slowly got to his feet, eyes narrowed as he readied himself for another wave of swings. Maul growled, leaping into the air as he ignited the second end of his crimson blade.

Ezra reacted swiftly, leaping back. With his spare hand, he tapped into the Force, calling his second blade to hand. An amethyst glow illuminated his form. He watched closely, watching Maul’s reaction closely.

The amethyst blade was one Ezra rarely used, the crystal inside had been passed down his family for generations. It dated back to days when Sith Empire’s rose and fell, when the Sith were as widespread as the Jedi once were.

Quickly, Ezra pushed forward, unleashing a series of precise strikes. Each time he swung, he pushed Maul back, forcing the former Sith to go on the defensive. Launching of one foot, Ezra brought both his blades down, forcing Maul to meet them head on.

Their faces inched closer, they eyes narrowed in concentration. The fury and rage in Maul’s gaze glowed brightly, meeting the calm blueish yellow of Ezra’s. Pushing back, Ezra swung from the side. Maul moved, bringing the Darksaber up. Sparks flew into the air as they continued dance back and forth.

Ezra paused in his onslaught, drawing in as much of the Force around him as he could. Empowering himself with the rage and fury, he unleashed a wave of savage strikes, each focused heavily with his fury. Maul moved quickly, doing his best to parry each and every strike.

Ezra’s swings became faster and faster till he was but a blur, with a quick and precise strike, Maul’s hands fell from his arms, his blade and the Darksaber falling to the ground. Disengaging both blades, Ezra quickly called the Darksaber to him.

Standing over the defeated Maul, Ezra spoke. “You fought well, but as the fight concludes, you shall die with honour.” He raised the Darksaber into the air, and with one quick strike, he sent Maul’s head to the ground.

“Impressive.”

Ezra turned, his gaze falling upon the two Inquisitors. Vader’s agents ignited both blades, moving forward. “Do tell what you plan to do now that you have that blade? Overthrow the Emperor?” Seventh spoke, watching Bridger closely.

Ezra smirked. “Oh no, I only pave the way for the Empire’s downfall, just as the Force directs me to.” He replied, reaching out in the force, he grasped the two by their necks. Both Inquisitors reached for their throats. “A shame Maul killed you both, a real shame that I had to do what you couldn’t.” He spoke, swinging the Darksaber, separating their heads from their bodies.

Turning towards the two Mandalorians, he nodded. “And as I said, I shall return you back to the Phoenix Squadron, unharmed, soon, soon Mandalore will be free of the Empire’s tyranny, and the people are restored to their full glory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be blunt, but I think the duel between Maul and Ezra here was the best lightsaber duel I've written.
> 
> Oh, if it didn't click in, Travis is a Saxon, he went to Mandalore to spread word that a new Mand'alor was rising. This chapter will come back into play in the final major arc.
> 
> Thrawn and Krennic make their first appearance next chapter as the TIE Defender and Death Star projects come to blows.


	15. Meetings of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Emperor unable to attend to an important meeting, Ezra is dispatched in his place, allowing him to put the final pieces of his grand plan into motion.

Grand Admiral Thrawn watched shipyards of Kuat closely, the yards were filled with incomplete Star Destroyers of all shapes and sizes. The _Devastator_ moved into view, escorted by a small group of light cruisers.

The presence of Lord Vader’s flagship signified the importance of the meeting about to take place, the Emperor himself was to be present, the increased security only pushed that thought. In the distance, the _Leviathan_ entered the system, followed shortly by the _Carnage_ and a small taskforce of both heavy and light cruisers. Two Victory I’s soon emerged from hyperspace alongside the small taskforce.

Thrawn frowned. “Commander Faro, what are your thoughts on Lord Bridger?” He inquired, watching the detachment from the Lothal Sector closely.

“From his reputation, I’d say he’s well respected and feared throughout the Empire.” Karyn Faro briefly paused, her gaze focused upon the ships. “From my personal experience, he’s different. When opportunity strikes, he takes its.”

“He’s smart, he knows how to command his forces well. Unlike others, he gets a grip on how much of a threat his foe is before going in.” Faro sighed, she’d met Ezra once before, back when the _Chimera_ served Phantom Squadron. “He expects us to remain strong in dark times, to remain hopeful and proud of who we serve.”

Thrawn nodded. “Indeed, Lord Bridger is a strange one. I have only ever met him on several occasions, each time, he surprises me with something new.” The Chiss turned slightly, Ezra was one of the few who believed that the Empire was better off spending its resources on ships of different classes.

* * *

Director Krennic stood silently, observing the room around him, his Deathtroopers stood guard behind him, each silent, their E11-d blaster carbines held tightly. Lord Vader’s constant breathing echoed throughout the meeting room. Resting within one of the chairs, sat Tarkin.

The Grand Moff remained silent, waiting for the others to arrive. The room’s silence was broken as Thrawn entered, taking a seat opposite him. Krennic only spared the alien a brief glance before focusing on what the meeting ahead would decide.

Project Stardust would either meet its end, or it would obtain the funding required to continue. Otherwise Thrawn’s TIE Defender project would go ahead, giving the Empire another fighter that surpassed both the Interceptor and basic TIE.

Soon, the doors opened once more, Phantom troopers marched in, standing around the entrance, their armour stood out amongst the rest. “I’m afraid the Emperor could not attend this meeting, a situation popped up that required his full attention.”

Ezra came to a stop, Mara Jade and Travis Saxon flanking him. “Lord Bridger.” Tarkin greeted, watching the Emperor’s Hand closely. “I understand the Emperor sent you in his place.”

Ezra nodded, taking a seat opposite the Grand Moff. “He did, may I introduce Commander Travis Saxon and my aid, Lady Mara Jade. They shall oversee security for this meeting.” He introduced the two.

Tarkin nodded. “As I understand, you refused ISB security in favour of your own, which begs a few questions such as why?”

Ezra smirked. “From past encounters with the ISB, they have proven to be less than adequate for security reasons, most notably weeding out traitors to the Empire.” He explained, his gaze sweeping the table. “I’m positive that both Lord Vader, alongside my own men, will prevent any vital information leaving this room without authorisation.”

The Grand Moff nodded, leaning back in his chair. “This purpose of this meeting, is to settle the matter of funding for both Project Stardust and the Grand Admiral Thrawn’s TIE Defender.” He began. “We shall hear both arguments, and afterwards, both Lord Bridger and myself shall discuss our thoughts and come to a final conclusion.”

Both Krennic and Thrawn shifted in their seats, the Chiss remained calm, observing the three around. The Director was nervous, though he did his best to hide it. “Director Krennic shall present his argument, then we shall proceed with Thrawn’s own argument.” Tarkin concluded his speech.

Director Krennic nodded. “Over the past few months, Project Stardust has encountered several issues. Alongside the funding already granted to the project, the buying of vital resources, including Durasteel has hit a low. The funding will allow us to secure sizable sources of materials, including the components needed to finish several key systems.”

Krennic shifted in unease. “The additional funding will enable the procurement of larger hyperdrives, shields and generators to power Project Stardust. With this funding, I can search for Galen Erso, knowing that Project Stardust is moving on schedule.” The director was uncomfortable as he finished his argument.

Ezra shifted, his gaze focused on Krennic completely. The man was nervous beyond belief, the presence of several powerful figures in the Empire would have that effect. But Ezra knew how this meeting would play out. The funding for the TIE Defender would be diverted to Project Stardust.

Tarkin turned his attention towards Thrawn. “Grand Admiral, let us hear your argument.”

Thrawn nodded. “Since I began my campaign against the rebel cell on Serenno, I began development of the TIE Defender, a heavy assault fighter that would bring our fighters an overwhelming advantage.” The Chiss focused his gaze upon Tarkin.

“With the funding, the project shall continue development. Developments that would include stronger shields, better manoeuvrability, and superior firepower. I believe that with this fighter, rebel cells across the galaxy would meet their end quicker. In addition, the fighters could eliminate the need for fighter transports, allowing the production of more capital ships to combat new threats.”

The Chiss slowly turned his gaze towards Ezra. “The TIE Defender could provide security for Project Stardust and aid in the transportation of vital materials. I believe that the TIE Defender will ensure the survivability of our pilots, leading to a fighter core with experienced pilots.” Thrawn leaned back slightly, his gaze now focused on Krennic. “That is all.”

Tarkin glanced at the two before standing. “With both arguments heard, Lord Bridger and I shall discuss out thoughts. Once we have reached a conclusion, you shall be informed.” He declared, moving to join in Ezra in one of the side rooms.

Stepping inside, Ezra watched the older man closely, Tarkin was a firm believer in the Emperor, a loyalist to the end. It wouldn’t shock him if he ignored Thrawn’s argument completely in favour of Project Stardust. “So, both sides have given a convincing argument. For the past few months, Krennic has been giving nothing but excuses for the constant delays.” Tarkin began, resting his hands behind his back.

“If Krennic believes that this funding will accelerate the completion of Project Stardust, I am inclined to believe him.” The Grand Moff paused, his gaze falling upon the window. “But Thrawn has also put forward a compelling argument.”

Ezra nodded. “According to Thrawn, the TIE Defender is to be the next generation of the standard TIE Fighter. I myself am inclined to agree with Thrawn, having seen firsthand what a superior fighter can do with the TIE Phantom.”

“While it is true that your overwhelming success has been in part to your elite fighters, I am inclined to believe that a single fighter is miniscule compared to what Project Stardust cand do upon completion.” The Grand Moff stated, moving to stand by the window.

Ezra moved, his gaze focused upon the shipyards before them. The looming sight of Vader’s new flagship, the _Executor_ , under construction instilled a sense of awe. “It is a shame, really. The Empire could’ve benefited from an assault fighter.” He began, causing Tarkin to glance back at him.

“I entered this meeting with the knowledge that Project Stardust was going to come out on top, with Thrawn’s Defender project falling into the darkness.” Ezra paused. “Despite my agreement with the Grand Admiral’s argument, Project Stardust has fallen behind schedule, and I believe, that with the additional funding, and your direction, it will be put back on schedule.”

Tarkin turned. “You suggest that Director Krennic is unfit to oversee Project Stardust?”

“It is not that I believe him to be unfit to direct, but that his skills should be employed elsewhere.” Ezra started to explain. “I also believe that someone the Emperor trusts should also be at the head of Project Stardust, hence why I suggest you take control of it.”

Tarkin nodded, the Emperor’s Hand was mysterious, always pushing things to go a different direction. At the current moment, he suspected Ezra want Krennic to oversee his projects. Projects that even he was unaware of. “Very well, I trust Director Krennic will find himself upset and angry.”

Ezra nodded. “He will be, but that will be dealt with quickly. I am certain the Director will find a place among Phantom Squadron.”

With a nod, the two left the room, emerging into the meeting room once more. “A conclusion has been made. The funding from the TIE Defender shall be diverted to Project Stardust.” Tarkin announced, making his leave, Vader not far behind him.

Krennic and Thrawn stood silently, Ezra observed the two of them. “Grand Admiral, I wish to meet with you aboard the _Leviathan_ , do bring Karyn along with you.” He spoke, watching as the Chiss moved to leaved.

Turning his attention to Krennic, Ezra produced a datapad. “Your new assignment, Director. I expect you will do well overseeing my projects on Kastea.”

Krennic took hold of the datapad, glancing up at Ezra, he nodded. “Off course, Lord Bridger.” With all said, he made his leave, leaving Ezra along.

“Travis, Mara, we should make way for the _Leviathan_ , we have a meeting to attend to with the Grand Admiral, and then, once complete, we shall make way for Lothal. It is nearly time.” He spoke, marching ahead of his forces.

* * *

Thrawn slowly entered Mara’s office aboard the _Leviathan_. Ezra sat in the chair, watching the Grand Admiral closely. His gaze fell upon Faro. “Faro.” He greeted, watching Thrawn’s second in command nod in greeting.

“So, why did you call this meeting?” Thrawn inquired, watching Ezra closely. Travis and Mara stood silently, watching the two closely.

Ezra slowly leaned forward. “For two reasons.” He began. “Regarding the TIE Defender, the idea is sound, and from my own experience with the TIE Phantom, another fighter like it will benefit what I have to offer.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow in interest, watching Ezra closely. “And what do you have to offer?” The Chiss was careful in his words, Ezra would always pull something new on him.

“Simply put, the Empire’s time has come. Project Stardust and its ability to destroy worlds is not something that should exist, no less be used by a man hungry for power.” Ezra’s words carried deeper meaning. “You see, power can corrupt and devour anyone. In one’s pursuit of power, they could do unspeakable things.”

Ezra’s gaze narrowed. “How long do you think it is until the Emperor decides to oppress your people, subjugate them under his rule?” His words brought tension, but Ezra knew the stakes. “I offer you a way to prevent that from happening.”

Thrawn remained silent, processing Ezra’s words. They all screamed treason, of betraying the Emperor and the Empire. “What exactly do you mean?” Thrawn wanted a clear answer, something that could give him an idea of what Ezra was after.

Ezra smiled. “You see, Phantom Squadron is the base for a new beginning. Just as the Sith rose to power, so will a New Republic. I have set in motion, the beginning of the end for the Empire. The TIE Defender, alongside you, are the final piece to this grand plan.”

Thrawn narrowed his gaze, he always suspected something was off about Ezra. He also seemed to gain more information than he liked. Ezra was someone who knew what he was doing, gathering information before making a move. That was something he could respect. “And where do I fit into all this?”

Ezra leaned back, his smile slowly fell from his lips. “You distaste anything larger then a Star Destroyer, you have a dislike of superweapons, and favour a large naval force of ships that each serve a purpose, no matter how small they are. I know how you operate, how you have help Karyn Faro improve in tactics and strategy.”

“Where you fit is simple, for the past few months, I’ve been gathering key individuals in history, save one or two. Each of them would serve a purpose within the Phantom Alliance, helping create a new command structure. You would be a part of that structure, one of the few within the command circle up top.”

Ezra shifted, slowly standing tall. “This offer ensures both he survivability of the TIE Defender, and ensures that the Empire, or any other galactic power, will never get to rule over the Chiss. It is an alliance of benefit.”

Thrawn slowly rose from his chair, his gaze focused on Ezra. “If I were to agree, what would stop you from ruling over my people?”

Ezra moved to stand. “You have my word, and I keep to my word, so long as you keep to yours. All I have spoken is truth, not one lie or half-truth has been spoke.” He explained.

Thrawn nodded. “I accept.”

Ezra smirked. “Then it is a deal. You shall know when the time is. In the meantime, my agents on Kuat and in MandalMotors shall begin production on the TIE Defender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall mark the end of the second Major Arc, and will either be the longest chapter, or split into several parts.
> 
> Thrawn will appear in the next chapter/few chapters, as will the rebels.
> 
> This is the first chapter that doesn't feature Sabine or any of the other rebels.
> 
> Ezra has moved on from antagonist to protagonist now, the last two chapters made it difficult to know if he was the antagonist or protagonist, this chapter clears it up.


	16. The Siege of Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Phantom Squadron revealed as traitors, Vader is dispatched alongside Thrawn to deal with him and bring Lothal back under the Empire's rule. And Ezra's past is revealed to the rebels.

Vader breathed heavily as he stood upon the bridge of the _Devastator_ , his gaze sweeping the empty void of space. Well, the almost empty void. Imperial Star Destroyers slowly moved, taking up formation alongside his flagship.

In the weeks following the meeting over Kuat, the Force had changed, something was causing a disturbance. Whilst it was small, almost unnoticeable in the beginning, it grew in size until it couldn’t be ignored any longer.

“Lord Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Seventh Fleet are awaiting your arrival on Garel.”

Vader turned, marching down the command walkway. “Inform the Grand Admiral that we shall be joining shortly. I want all ships ready for combat the moment we arrive over Lothal.” He already knew the source of the disturbance, so did the Emperor.

Bridger had manipulated the Empire, giving him everything he needed to exact revenge. It was no longer a secret that Bridger knew about the execution of his parents. The Emperor had been too foolish to have not foreseen it coming.

Bridger, the small child he was greeted with at the Imperial Palace those years ago was different, once shy, upset that his parents had harmed the liberating hand of the Empire had grown up. No longer the innocent youngling he was under the Emperor’s care and tutelage.

Bridger was no fool, he’d learned from the best. Tarkin had imparted wisdom and knowledge on tactics and strategy, as had Yularen. Vader remembered teaching the boy everything he knew as well, how to pilot, tricks that only a Force Sensitive could pull off.

Now he was betraying the very thing he once enforced. Vader was almost saddened that he had to end such a promising warrior. He’d managed to get under the thumb of everyone at a young age. Now it was all too clear, he had fooled everyone, manipulated them into giving him what he wanted.

Power…

Power to cause chaos within the Empire, to cause tensions and mistrust within their very foundation. For the Empire to survive, Bridger had to die. In order to secure his future, and exact revenge on Obi-Wan, Ezra Bridger had to die.

* * *

Lothal was hastily prepared for battle, civilians were evacuated to other settlements, far from Capital City. The Imperial Dome was locked down, all vital and high ranked officers were either escorted to the emergency bunkers or dispatched to help keep the civilians safe.

Governor Tua had been transferred to the _Lothal’s Pride_ , Ezra had deemed it the safest place for her at the moment. Agent Kallus had been dispatched with a single light cruiser, his mission was to find Phoenix Squadron and deliver a message.

Standing tall upon the bridge, Ezra watched Emilia Simiadi prepare herself for the battle to come. Standing around the holoprojector, the holographic images of both Travis and Mara stood. Off to the side, Governor Tua stood, observing silently.

“Preparations have gone underway, the Empire will attempt to land troops and take the Imperial Dome. My men are spread throughout the city, setting up traps and ambushes. Our walkers are being held back for defence.” Travis explained.

The member of Clan Saxon had been charged with commanding the ground force. And so far, he’d prepared his forces well. Mara on the other hand, had busied herself with seeing the civilians to safety. “We’re ready, and we’ll do out best to keep collateral damage to a minimum.” Travis concluded.

Ezra nodded. “Very good, the fleet is in defence formation, pilots are waiting for the call. The first batch of TIE Defenders are on standby, as are the four wings of TIE Phantoms. I suspect Lord Vader shall be sent to dispatch us for our ‘betrayal’.”

Turning slightly, Ezra observed his fleet from afar, the _Lothal’s Pride_ held strong at the fleet’s centre, both the _Hellhound_ and the _Leviathan_ hovered close by. His interdictors had been spread through the fleet, already jamming frequencies used by the Empire’s concussion missiles.

A ping to his comm alerted him to a message. “I have just received word from the Seventh Fleet, Vader has been dispatched with them as backup.” He notified the group, glancing back at the holotable. “We’ll buy out time, let Vade think he’s winning. When Thrawn deems it tie, the Seventh Fleet shall begin their assault on the Empire, effectively crushing them in a pincer formation.”

Mara nodded. “And Lord Vader will have no choice but to call a retreat.”

Ezra smiled. Mara might be of the same age, but she was just as well versed in tactical and strategical combat as he was. His apprentice still had much to learn, but there would be time to train once the Empire was handled for the day.

“Mara, if things take a turn for the worse, you will receive a signal. Upon receiving the signal, you are to begin battle meditation.” Ezra spoke calmly, he was tense, the battle that they were about to enter was one on scale with those of the Clone Wars.

It was going to be long, but Phantom Squadron had formed strong bonds, friendships that have lasted in the years since its creation. Now they were putting all they learned, all they trained to do, to the ultimate test.

* * *

Kallus could only frown as he stood upon the bridge of the _Commissioner_ , his gaze focused on the small fleet ahead of him. The last time he encountered the rebels was during Ezra’s absence several weeks ago. Now he was here, bringing a message for them.

Ezra had assured him that Sabine and Ursa Wren would vouch his words, having already been informed about his plans aboard the _Thanatos_. “Captain, open a channel to the rebel command ship.” He spoke, he was unsure about this meeting.

He was positive Zeb would speak for him, his doubt in the Empire had grown since their encounter on the Geonosian moon. He still had the glowing rock from the encounter. Glancing at the bridge crew, he received a nod of confirmation, the channel was open.

“Attention Rebel fleet, this is Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. I come with a message from Lord Bridger.” He spoke calmly, even if is unease managed to slip through. He was resorting to his formal tone, the words he spoke every time he introduced himself.

Ezra had informed Kallus that after today, there would be no Lord Bridger, just Ezra. Much like their would only be the Phantom Alliance, no more Phantom Squadron.

_“What does he want now?”_

Kallus recognised Hera’s voice clearly. They must’ve caught them at a bad time. With a small sigh, he stepped forward, keying in several numbers. “I am transferring a message that you may playback whenever you wish, though Bridger insisted that you listen to it as soon as possible.”

* * *

Hera listened carefully, she wasn’t sure if this was a trap by the Empire. But even then, Ezra had constantly surprised them. When she learned that Sabine, alongside Ursa, were headed to Malachor V with him, they hadn’t exactly informed her of their reasons, but that Ezra would remain true to his word, so long as they remained true to theirs.

A glance over the rest of those present gave her little comfort, they all seemed to be careful when it came to Ezra. Ahsoka seemed to close her eyes in thought. “We should hear this message, then decided what to do afterwards.” The Togruta suggested.

Kanan and Zeb seemed a little uneasy by her remark. “Seriously, this guy has been trying to kill us for the past five months, and we’re just going to listen to something he has to say?” Kanan spoke from experience, ever since Ezra had been dispatched to Lothal with orders from the Emperor himself, it had been life threatening situation after life threatening situation.

Sabine only exchanged a glance with Ahsoka before stepping forward. “I agree with Ahsoka, Ezra’s different, he has another motive at play, my mother and I know this well.” She paused, watching the way the others reacted. “I have a feeling this message will explain those motives.”

Ursa nodded in agreement with her daughter, resting a hand upon Sabine’s shoulder. “My daughter is right, Bridger has been working behind the scenes on some massive plan.”

Sato closed his eyes, a storm of emotions swept through his mind. The final decision was up to him, and no matter how much he wanted to just discard and ignore the message, the idea that this message would explain many things, and give insight on Ezra himself was too good to pass up. “We’ll listen to the message.”

With Sato’s decision made, Sabine quickly began accessing the records. Having found the message, she began to play it. Ezra’s form appeared over the table. He stood tall, yet very unlike anything they’d seen on the field. He seemed tense, almost as if he was anticipating a fight.

_“Men and women of Phoenix Squadron, I know that most of you wish to understand why I have been so strange, so mysterious. Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was seven, my home was raided by the Empire. Unlike a normal raid, this raid was joined by Royal Guards.”_

The room was silent, while the crew of the _Ghost_ knew this information, Sato, as well as the others didn’t. It was strange, seeing Ezra so willingly admit his origin.

_“The guards separated me from my parents, taking me away to Coruscant. During the flight, I attempt to run, to resist, calling for my parents, for Ahsoka to save me.”_

Several eyes fell upon the Togruta, the former Jedi ignored them, focused on the message instead.

_“Upon arrival on Coruscant, I was not taken to the base the Inquisitors used there. Instead, I was taken to the Imperial Palace, to the Emperor himself.”_

While it wasn’t shocking to many, Ezra had admitted he was the Emperor’s Hand to them when he revealed his siege breaker, it was still concerning to know that a child had been taken before the Emperor himself.

_“There, I was taken in. At first, I attempted to resist, demanding to be taken back to Lothal, to be taken to Aunt Soka. It took several months before I realised my situation, there was no escape from the Imperial Palace, not without submitting to the will of the Emperor.”_

Sabine had her eyes wide, Ezra would’ve been terrified, all alone, without anyone he knew to protect or care for him. It would’ve been horrible. Trapped at the centre of the Empire, surrounded by Imperial loyalists.

_“So I submitted, I trained under the Emperor, mentored by Tarkin and Vader. I was one of the first assigned to a group of assassins and agents known as the Emperor’s Hands. I was the best of the Hands, constantly overcoming everything they threw at me.”_

Kanan could only wonder what horrors Ezra was put through. But the thought that he wasn’t the only Emperor’s Hand concerned him. Ever since meeting Ezra, they thought he was assigned the rank of Emperor’s Hand.

_“When I was twelve, I learn of the secret that the Emperor had withheld from me, the execution of my parents.”_

Ezra knew, he knew, yet he stilled served the Empire. Hera couldn’t help but wonder why? Why serve the Empire when you knew they had killed your parents, parents you so desperately wanted to see.

_“Thus began the plan. A plan that was secretly formed. It was with the aid of Colonel Yularen that I created Phantom Squadron, manipulating the Empire into giving me exactly what I needed to fight. But it wasn’t anywhere near ready, I couldn’t fight the Empire without the aid of loyal fellows who had been enlightened with the Empire’s darkest secrets.”_

Slowly, realisation came to settle over those present, Ezra was just as affected by the Empire as they were. He only chose to fight differently. Instead from fighting outside, he slowly turned the Empire against itself.

_“The day I was granted full control of Phantom Squadron, was the day I swore an oath. I would never lie, never tell a half-truth. Only ever the truth, and the truth alone. Slowly, but surely, my plan was coming to light, then everything was thrown apart.”_

Sabine felt the full force of her betrayal hard. A silent tear ran down her cheek, she’d ruined his plans, to avenge his family. She’d taken what he was teaching, what he wished to show and threw it on the ground. She’d torn his heart apart.

_“Sabine Wren betrayed me, and with the aid of another, made a break to escape. My forces managed to stun and capture Ketsu, but Sabine escaped. I had never felt my heart so shattered before, it was a betrayal I wasn’t expecting, and the Emperor used those emotions to his advantage.”_

Sabine slowly backed away, her betrayal had given the Emperor a way to control Ezra, to use him as a weapon. Guilt and shame slowly built within her. She didn’t even want to think of what harm Ezra had caused while under the Emperor’s thumb.

_“It took time to rebuild what was shattered. Shortly before I was dispatched to handle Lothal, I was gifted the Thanatos, one of the few Onagar-class Star Destroyers. With it, I devised a plan, it’s powerful weaponry could be used to punch through the shields of larger Imperial warships and devastate them.”_

Kanan widened his eyes, Ezra held the _Thanatos_ proudly, it was his prized ship, and they blew it apart. Ezra was taking his time in his operations, having to constantly adjust them until the time was right.

_“When it was blow up, and Taskforce Siege Breaker with it. I had to adjust and accommodate its absence. Now, four months later. I have enacted my plan. I am expecting Vader and a fleet of ships to arrive at any moment, my forces on edge, I am on edge. Lothal is about to become the sight of a major battle. The birth of the Phantom Alliance is at hand.”_

Ezra shifted his stance, he became saddened, Sabine could see it clearly. It was strange, seeing him so vulnerable. Her heart ached in pain for him, he had been through so much suffering, so much pain, all to make the Empire suffer for their injustice actions.

_“If I do not make it, I will regret not expressing my knowledge of the Force to Ahsoka, to share what I learned on Kastea, of the abilities lost to time. I regret not being able to remain strong, to resist the Emperor longer than I did. I bid you all luck, luck that if I do survive, that we might meet as allies in battle.”_

The image faded, the message ending, leaving the crew to process and think. Sabine slowly moved, making her leave. Her mother watched her from the corner of her eye. Sabine had learned a lot about Ezra today, things she did not know. Truly, it was sad, knowing that Ezra had suffered so much.

“It makes sense, everything he did when he arrived to ‘dea’ with us. He was adjusting his plan, gathering new players to aid him in his defection.” Kanan spoke, his gaze focused on the holotable. “He never wanted to harm us, but he had to put up a show.”

Ursa nodded. “He gave us all time to escape, time and time again. If we did not leave, it was a fault of our own making.” She added, her gaze narrowed. “He’s refused to let the suffering consume him, turn him into a dictator like the Saxon’s or the Emperor. He’s become something beyond that.”

Ahsoka smiled. “He was never able to hold a grudge against someone who didn’t deserve it. Ezra’ is different, he has shaped his men into a force for good, rather then evil. Any harm he’s done in unintentional, and only to convince the Empire that he works for them.”

Sato turned, his gaze focused on the void of space. “Set course for Lothal, we’re going to aid Bridger in his fight.” He declared.

* * *

Ezra moved fast, watching as Imperial warships trickled into the system. Headed by the _Devastator_. Racing towards the hangar, he reached for his comm. “All personnel, head to your stations, I repeat, head to your stations. This is not a drill.”

Leaping behind the controls of his fighter, he quickly prepped the controls. “The Empire has arrived. All fighters, move to engage at once.” Pulling up, he accelerated out of the hangar, watching as the swarms of Imperial fighters headed towards them. Shuttles and transports swarmed towards the surface.

“Fighters, ignore the shuttle and transports, our ground forces shall handle them.” Shifting the controls, Ezra flew fast, his own fighters forming up around him. “Fly fast and show them what Phantom Squadron can do.” He declared, opening up upon the nearest fighter.

* * *

From the bridge of the _Lothal’s Pride_ , Tua stood alongside Emilia. The Alderaanian stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. “Hold formation and let them come to us. I want all corvettes on fighter duty. Do not let any bombers get close.” Emilia spoke fast, dishing out her orders quickly.

The fighters had already engaged in combat, Ezra had the foresight to have their fighters painted red. At the same time Thrawn’s had been sending out a signal on a unique frequency, one that Vader or the Empire were unaware of.

The fight would progress slowly, Emilia knew that well. Their forces on the ground would prove to be deadly fighters, with a majority of the Phantom trooper’s planet side, lending their experience and superior training to the fight.

The orbital battle, however, would decide who the victor was. The 501st were present and would prove a difficult foe for their forces. Vader was not known to deal with the lowest men, he took the best he could get. Something Ezra had learned from him.

“Ma’am, the Imperial fleet is closing in, they’re nearly in firing range.”

Emilia smiled, that meant they’d be in range as well. It would be a brutal battle under the command of Vader. He wasn’t know to go easy on those who betrayed the Empire, and that showed in those he’d execute and kill.

“I want forward batteries ready to fire once they’re in range, given them a welcome they won’t forget.”

* * *

Travis dived behind a few crates, sticking his head out, watching as Vader’s Fist marched forward, the towering sight of walkers was concerning, but Travis and his men had trained for this. Moving his blaster, he unleashed a volley of superheated plasma, taking down several troopers.

“I want those with rockets focused on the walkers, we can’t hold them back forever, but we know better than most that the battle above is the deciding factor here.” He called to his men, throwing a thermal imploder at an approaching squad.

Bodies were flung into the air from the explosion, with a mighty battle cry, Travis unleashed another wave of plasma, gunning down another line troops. This was what it meant to be a Mandalorian, to fight on the frontlines of battle, leading the charge.

Travis felt proud to call himself Mandalorian, for today, he was finding glory, fighting against Vader’s Fist. “Bravo Squad, focus on the left flank, Alpha Squad, focus on the right. The rest of you, gun them down the middle!” He cried, leaping over the crates, blaster firing as he charged.

Several streets over, Mara Jade stood firm, amethyst blade held tightly before her, deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bolt. Troopers who got too close for comfort who cut down. An explosion rocked a building close by, causing debris to fall down onto her troops.

Clenching her teeth, she reached out with the Force, grasping the rubble. With a quick motion, she flung the huge chunks towards the approaching walker, causing it to loose balance and topple over. Leaping forward, she quickly cut a path through Vader’s Fist.

* * *

Ezra watched as a single TIE Advanced x1 fly fast, tearing down a squadron of fighters. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly accelerated, watching as a squadron of fighters formed behind Vader’s personal fighter Seeing Vader enter the fight would give the Empire morale, they’d push harder then before.

“Emilia.” He spoke, guiding his fighter towards Vader. “Unleash the Phantoms.”

_“With pleasure.”_

Ezra navigated his fighter, watching as the swarms of TIE Phantom’s flew out form the Secutor’s hangar bays. All four wings had been unleashed into the fight, some cloaked while others didn’t. “Azadi Squadron, form on me. We’re going after Vader.”

_“We’re right behind you, sir.”_

They closed the distance between each other quickly, Ezra opened up, alerting Vader to his presence. The TIE Advanced x1 quickly pulled up, Ezra followed suit. The two of them leaving their personal squadron to duke it out.

“I can sense your presence.” Ezra muttered, pressing the trigger tightly. Several shots bounced of Vader’s fighter, others missed completely. But no matter what, Ezra was determined to see Vader retreat.

* * *

“Ma’am, out forward frigates and cruisers are starting to take a beating.”

Emilia frowned. “Charge up the primary batteries, fire every weapon upon the closest Star Destroyer.” Her words carried swiftly, a certain sway of command in her voice that kept the bridge crew calm.

Her eyes swept across the hull of the _Lothal’s Pride_ , the many turrets dotted around unleashing their payload. Luminescent green and blue plasma flew lit up the closet Star Destroyer, the rest of the fleet following the example shown by their command ship.

“Ma’am, Agent Kallus has returned, Phoenix Squadron alongside him.”

Emilia sighed, she hadn’t expected them to provide aid in the fight, but then, more aid was better then anything. “Very well, inform them to provide air support for our ground forces, and provide them with the information needed to distinguish friend from foe.”

“Right away Ma’am.”

* * *

Hera had never seen such a fight before, the sheer firepower both sides were dishing to one another was shocking. What really shock her, was how far along this fight was, one of the Empire’s Star Destroyers was burning up, pounded by the _Lothal’s Pride_.

“Commander, we’re receiving several transmission, information regarding friends and foes.”

Sato nodded, stepping forward. “Anything else?” He questioned, watching the battle unfold before him.

“They want us to provide air support to the men on the ground.”

Sato held his hands behind his back. “Very well, proceed towards the surface and launch fighters.”

Hera stepped forward, her gaze focused on the Imperial fighters. “I’m going to aid the fight in orbit.” She announced, turning fast. Reaching for her comm, she spoke. “Kanan, get the others onto the _Ghost_ , we’re headed into battle, Commander Sato’s transferring friendly information at once, and switch comms to this frequency.”

* * *

Thrawn watched silently, observing the battle with deep fascination. Thrawn slowly turned, marching down the command bridge. “Deploy the TIE Defenders into battle and alert the fleet to target Vader’s forces.”

Commander Faro nodded, relaying Thrawn’s orders. The time to reveal their allegiance had come. The victor of this fight had been clear since before it began. The recent arrival of Phoenix Squadron only reinforced the notion that the Phantom Alliance was born, and that it was a threat. Turning to face Thrawn, she stood tall. “We await your command.”

Thrawn nodded, turning to face the battle once more. “Fire.”

The Seventh Fleet’s batteries opened up, tearing into Vader’s force from behind, crippling a majority of the fleet. Star Destroyers began to burn up, splitting apart as they were assault from both the front and back.

* * *

Vader moved, piloting back towards the _Devastator_ , the moment he felt the deaths in the Force, he knew the fight was over, the Empire had suffered a major loss today, and his failure would not be taken kindly.

Docking within the hangar of his flagship, Vader leapt down to the ground. “Admiral Ozzel, make the jump to hyperspace.”

* * *

Ezra watched, smiling as the _Devastator_ left the system, the burning wreckage of Vader’s fleet floated behind, leaving behind the Phantom Alliance. A major victory had been had today, the war had begun, and Ezra was determined to help guide the Alliance to victory.

_“Sir, what are your orders?”_

Ezra sighed. “Inform Mara to begin the rebuilding effort, get ships to salvage the remains and have them transported to Kastea.” He replied, watching as the _Ghost_ docked aboard the _Lothal’s Pride_. “Have Travis meet me on the _Lothal’s Pride_ , we’re not done yet, there’s still another world that needs liberation.”

Mandalore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the second major arc, we enter the next major arc now, with the liberation of Mandalore, which takes place immediately after the events of this chapter.
> 
> Were going to start seeing Sabezra soon, this chapter laid the base foundation for it, and it's time to build on that.
> 
> Five months have passed, and the next major arc will have some major time skips, as the final minor arc will be the battle of Endor.
> 
> And here's a few funfact for you all, Azadi Squadron and Cinder Squad are one and the same.  
> Cinder Sqaud was also the squad then went with Ezra to capture Ursa on Mandalore.


	17. The Liberation of Mandalore Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Empire humiliated, the newly born Phantom Alliance wastes no time in racing to liberate Mandalore.

Mandalore’s orbit was as silent as it ever was. A small collection of light cruisers and Gozanti’s sat, a single Star Destroyer sat at the centre of their formation. Marching along the command bridge, Gar Saxon marched. His gaze focused upon the void of space before the fleet.

“What is it now?” He questioned, coming to a stop upon the walkway, facing the Star Destroyer’s captain. He’d been in the middle of a meeting with his brother regarding a fast-growing rumour of a new Mand’alor coming. A rumour he would crush.

“Viceroy, the light cruiser near Krownest has gone dark, their last transmission indicated a rogue heavy cruiser, possible stolen by Bo-katan.” The captain explained, standing tall.

Gar Saxon hardened his gaze, his sight fixed on the light cruiser ahead of his Star Destroyer. It troubled him that this had happened near Krownest, Clan Wren were acting strange as of recently, and small uprisings were starting to happen across the Mandalore Sector, even those of his Clan’s ancestral world were causing issues.

“Do we have any ships close by to handle the situation?” He inquired, his attention turning towards the captain.

“No sir, all craft in the Mandalore Sector are currently present or too small to make an impact.”

Gar Saxon turned, marching back along the bridge. “Bo-katan would be foolish to make a move for Mandalore, she’ll no doubt be waiting for the time to strike. I want the fleet on high alert for an attack.” His orders were executed without any hesitation or question.

* * *

Ezra stood upon the bridge of the _Hellhound_ , the once black armour he wore was now orange with blue highlights, his crimson lightsaber now replaced by the Darksaber. The tunnel of blue around the warship comforted him slightly.

“Sir, we’ll be emerging from hyperspace shortly, what are your orders?” Travis questioned, standing by his side. Somewhere, in the depths of his Star Destroyer, Sabine and Ursa Wren, alongside a small group of warriors from Clan Wren were gathered, no doubt being briefed on their mission.

Travis longed to see Mandalore free form the Empire’s oppressive rule, and now that time was coming. His men were keen for action, ready to take on the Empire once more. While their escorting fleet wasn’t large, it contained a considerable amount of firepower. Three Star Destroyers, escorted by a collection of light and heavy cruisers, was a remarkable sight.

What truly made them a threat were the two Interdictors they’d brought along. His father and uncle would not escape this battle. Their thirst for power would be ended this day, and all dishonour they had brought upon Clan Saxon would be cleansed.

“Prep my shuttle, once Countess Wren has a lock on Lady Kryze’s location, we’ll be headed to meet her.” Ezra replied, turning to leave. “Your uncle has rebuilt the weapon in secret, Cinder Squad shall be sent to secure and mark it for extraction.” He gaze fell upon Iden Veriso, the captain nodded in understanding.

The ship shook as they emerged from hyperspace. Turning his gaze, he saw the Imperial fleet in orbit, as his agents had said, it was small, hardly a challenge for their force, but even Ezra knew that a fighter craft could be the difference between victory and defeat. Thus he had brought a squadron of TIE Defenders and Phantoms, Clan Wren had put forth their own fighters as well.

* * *

Bo-katan stood within her camp, her men were busy prepping for their next assault on the Empire. Despite their resistance, they’d managed to gain no ground or leverage over the people. Something she hoped to change soon.

She remembered when the rumours began, that a new Mand’alor was coming, one who had claimed the Darksaber. After so many years, she wondered just who it was that bested Maul in combat, who ended the monster that took away her sister.

“Lady Kryze, an Imperial shuttle was sighted headed this way, escorted by two Fang Fighters.”

Bo frowned, how would the Empire have discovered her camp, and why would Saxon come in a single shuttle, escorted by two Mandalorian fighters. It hardly made sense, but then again, Gar Saxon always acted differently.

The shuttle that approached them was painted black and red. Such a sight reminded her of Maul. The Fang Fighters however, bore the colours of Clan Wren. The shuttle slowly touched down, the two Fang Fighters touching down behind them.

Moving forward, she stood, cautiously watching as the ramp of the shuttle lowered. As the cloud of smoke dispersed, she caught sight of Ezra and Travis. The former of the two walked first, his gaze focused on the Mandalorian warriors.

The latter however, was tense, cautiously watching her men. As the two stepped of the ramp, she saw both Ursa and Sabine descend, along with a small troop of helmetless Storm Troopers, each with a burning orange phoenix upon their shoulder guards.

“Lady Kryze.” Ezra greeted, coming to a stop. “I am Ezra Bridger, former Emperor’s Hand, currently supreme commander of the newly formed Phantom Alliance and currently the Empire’s largest threat.”

Bo-katan frowned, he knew who she was, and how to find her, and judging by the presence of both Ursa and Sabine, meant that he was working against the Empire. “Why are you here?” She questioned, slowly reaching for her blasters.

Ezra moved a hand to his belt, grasping the hilt of the Darksaber tightly. “I am here because liberation of Mandalore has come.” He announced, igniting the dark blade. Many warriors watched him silently, debating his worth.

Bo-katan slowly moved her hand away from her blaster. “How did you get that blade?” She demanded, not sure if she could trust Ezra.

Ezra motioned for Sabine and Ursa to walk forward. “That is a tale witnessed by both Sabine and Ursa Wren. For years since the start of the Empire, a member of the Imperial Inquisition was tasked with hunting down The Shadow.”

“The Shadow however, was the Emperor’s first apprentice, Maul. The Inquisitor they had sent to rack him, the Eighth Brother, was one of my agents. With this news, and knowing his location, I travelled with Sabine and Ursa to witness as I fought Maul for the Darksaber.”

Ursa nodded, stepping forward. “What he says is truth, my daughter and I watched the fight. Maul fought hard and well, but in the end, Ezra bested him. From what I observed, Maul was outclassed and beaten.” She explained, glancing at her daughter.

“Having known Ezra longer than my mother, I know that Ezra isn’t a fool, he takes his time, observing before taking action. He respects the will of those under his command, often pushing them to do their best. Those who excel in select areas, he lets command, only intervening if needed.” Sabine added, speaking from experience, both working alongside and against him.

Bo-katan turned, her gaze focused on Travis. “And who is this?”

Ezra sighed. “He is Commander Travis, unlike his father and uncle, who sought power, he sought honour on the battlefield, as a true Mandalorian.”

Travis slowly reached for his helmet, removing it before the group. “My father and uncle overthrew you when you refused to submit to the Empire, and their lust for power has brought shame an dishonour to Clan Saxon.”

Bo-katan turned, disgusted at the sight of Gar Saxon’s boy. “You served the Empire, just as your father did.” She spat.

Travis shook his head. “Not really, before the Phantom Alliance existed, their was Phantom Squadron, it was an detachment of the Empire under Ezra’s command.” He spoke, knowing it’d do little to mend any honour his Clan had lost during the Empire’s rise.

Ezra stepped forward. “Travis has shown nothing but true commitment to the Mandalorian way, I did, however select Sabine and Ursa to witness the fight between Maul and I because I knew that you’d all treat what Travis had to say as lies.”

Bo-katan turned, drawing her blaster. “So you’re using us all?” She snarled, her warriors doing the same. “To what end will Mandalore have to endure under you outsiders?”

Ezra remained clam. “Perhaps I should inform, but I had to endure pain beyond belief at a young age. The Empire cared little for family, they split me from my parents, executed them and kept it a secret from me. The Emperor used my own emotions for his own twisted gain. Phantom Squadron and all within it know of the twisted things the Empire is capable of.”

“I should know, because I was at the centre of a few of those things. Do you know why Gar Saxon is so powerful? Why he has more power than Tiber? Because I do.” Ezra slowly stepped forward. “There was a point in time when I was naïve and innocent, always expecting someone to liberate me from the Empire’s all tightening grasp.”

“In my naïve childhood, I all but told them that Ahsoka was alive, that she had escaped the Jedi purge. And I did it demanding to be given to her, because the best thing I had to an aunt at the time was her. And she told me tales of you, she told how honourable and brave you were, fighting for Mandalore.”

Ezra paused, his gaze narrowed as he watched Bo-katan closely. “What I see now is not the women I was told off, but a warrior who is held down by regret and self-conflict. You are afraid, I can sense it. You’re just as scared of the Empire as I once was. But I know how the Empire works, and the Imperial presence here is no different.”

With a sigh, Ezra turned to face his shuttle. “Are you going to let your regret and conflict consume you, keep you ground by fear, or are you going to overcome that fear of letting others down. I can’t rule Mandalore alone, I need advisors. And I can’t think of any other advisor other then you and Alrich Wren.”

As Ezra slowly moved, Bo-katan faced him. “What do mean Gar Saxon has more power then his brother?”

Ezra smiled. “I was the Great Emperor’s Hand. I was able to command the others. I knew the activities and operations of all other Hands, including those conducted by Gar Saxon. An Emperor’s Hand answers to the Emperor directly, they have the power to command any Imperial force without question.” He revealed. “When you are ready, I shall be waiting on my shuttle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I recently learned, the current Canon Emperor's Hands are different from those of Legends. While in Legends, the Emperor's Hand' are strictly Force-sensitive, the Canon Emperor's Hands aren't, as Gar Saxon is a member.
> 
> Ezra's position in the Emperor's Hands is the same as the Grand Inquisitor's in the Inquisition.


	18. The Liberation of Mandalore Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning new information regarding Ezra, Bo-katan aids him in liberating Mandalore, and aids the rise of a new Mand'alor.

Bo-katan sat silently within her tent, hands clasped around one another as she sat in thought. Ezra’s words had not left her, nor had the words he spoke regarding Travis. It was true that they’d have treated his words as lies, a deception used by Clan Saxon to further their rule over Mandalore.

It irritated her that Mandalore had gone through so much suffering, so much pain and loss, not only from Maul, but from the Empire and Clan Saxon as well. When she first went to the Republic for aid in dealing with Maul, she’d expected to leave without their support, or with th support of General Kenobi.

She hadn’t expected the Jedi to be branded traitors and wiped out, with the Empire rising from the ashes of the Republic, she had been promised that the republic would leave shortly after she’d gotten her people under control, united. The Empire changed the rules far more often than she liked.

Learning that Gar Saxon worked Directly for the Emperor brought many of his actions to light, he wasn’t serving the people of Mandalore, caring for them, he was seeking to further the Emperor’s reach, enforcing the Empire’s domination of her people.

“Lady Kryze.”

Bo turned, her gaze focused upon Ursa Wren. One of her trusted allies during the early days of the Empire before she’d split apart to take care of her Clan and family. She’d argued against it, but in the end, she understood that family took priority. Perhaps that decision would prove to be the saving grace of Mandalore, setting the groundwork for the eventual liberation of Mandalore from the Empire brutal control.

“Ursa.” Bo sighed, her gaze focused upon the countess of Clan Wren. “What do you want?” She didn’t want to sound rude, but she’d found the silence helped soothe her troubled thoughts, it was a silence she’d come to like.

The countess of Clan Wren moved, taking a seat opposite Bo. Her gaze locked upon Lady Kryze’s. “Ezra may be the ruler Mandalore has been waiting for, the one to help unite the scattered Clans and Houses under a single banner.” Her words left her lips strongly, carried by the weak breeze.

“When I learned how he’d ended up under the Emperor’s care, it tore my heart apart. No one should have to go through what he did, the endless pain he suffered at the Emperor’s hand. He’s worthy of our armour, of leading our people as Mand’alor.

Ursa paused, watching Lady Kryze closely, the current head of House Kryze was tense, there was no question about it. But Ursa knew, deep in her heart, that Ezra would lead them into a new age of glory, returning the reputation that made all Mandalorian’s feared. “A few years ago, he was ready to betray the Empire and reveal his true intentions to the galaxy.”

Bo-katan shifted. “It sounds like he didn’t.”

Ursa nodded, glancing towards the tents entrance. “My daughter betrayed him, tore his heart apart, causing his entire plan to be setback and in a dire need of rebuilding. The Emperor used his broken heart to his advantage. I can only imagine the damage it did to him.”

Lady Kryze sighed. “Why do you support him?” She inquired.

Ursa frowned, thinking back over Ezra’s tactics, the brief times she’d interacted with him, he’d constantly remind her of an old legend, a legend dating back thousands of years ago. “I support him because of his strengths, he refuses to become as vile as the Emperor or as cruel as the Empire itself. He won’t let his own suffering and pain consume him as it did Maul.”

Shifting slightly, Countess Wren turned her attention towards Lady Kryze. “He reminds me of an old legend, the tales of Revan.”

Bo-katan lifted her head at the mention, she’d heard the tales, of how he bested Mandalore the Ultimate, one of the last Taung, and brought Mandalore to ruin for their actions against the galaxy. The same legend had also spoken of how he’d also aided the rebuilding of Mandalore when he gave Canderous Ordo the mask of Mandalore the First, a mask that had been lost to history.

“What’s to say he won’t do what Revan did?” Bo questioned.

“Unlike my ancestor, who had a reason to plunge Mandalore into ruin, I see no point in doing so. You’ve suffered enough as it is under the hands of the Sith, and its time to change that.” Ezra stood within the tent’s door, watching the two closely.

“I’ve been here too long, Tiber and Gar Saxon have had time to prep their defences, time they shouldn’t have gotten.” He continued. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want what’s best for Mandalore.”

As Ezra moved to leave, he paused, glancing over his shoulder. “For Mandalore.” With all said, he left, leaving the two alone once more.

Ursa stood, ready to move, sparing a glance at Lady Kryze. “One outsider will become our only hope, sent from the gods above to liberate us from darkness. The one shall pave the path for he who will end the last of the Sith.” Countess Wren smiled, holding her hand towards Lady Kryze. “And he shall ruler Mandalore as Mand’alor the Liberator, the saving grace of the gods.”

Bo-katan frowned, the tale had been passed along for generations, speaking of a time that many never thought would come. “He’s the one.” Her eyes narrowed in slow realisation. “While the darkness shall return, only to suffer defeat over and over, till the day the last Sith fall’s lifeless.” She finished, taking Ursa’s hand.

“For Mandalore.” The two spoke, leaving the tent.

* * *

Tiber Saxon slammed his fist onto the table, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the endless calls coming in. All across the planet, his forces had been reporting sudden attacks, outposts going dark, mentions of Fang Fighters joined by red painted TIE Fighter’s would swarm the skies as Mandalorian Warriors overwhelmed them.

“Governor, reports are coming in, the people are speaking of the liberator, a saving grave sent from the gods.”

Tiber turned, grabbing his helmet. “Then let them see how far from grace their ‘liberator’ shall go.” He spoke bitterly, grasping his carbine tightly. “This uprising ends today.”

Stepping out the door, Tiber watched as his men advanced throughout the city, subjugating any who stood in their way. Imperial Walkers moved, helping spread fear throughout Sundari. “Sir, Imperial shuttles have been spotted alongside several Kom’rk fighters.”

Tiber rolled a fist. “End them all, those who won’t serve the Empire must die.” Leaping into the air, he took flight, soaring towards his forward defences, determined to see all who sought to defy the Empire killed that day.

* * *

Travis moved fast, unleashing a volley of superheated plasma from his rifle. Lines of Stormtroopers fell before the advancing forces. Taking cover behind the legs of a downed walker, he glanced at his forces.

His men had followed his movements, taking cover behind the down walkers. Every now and then they’d pop up, taking down a few Imperial troopers. Glancing up, he flipped down his view finder, scanning the Empire’s defences.

Several Stormtroopers had dug in deep, making it near impossible to take them out. “Cursed Empire, we can’t get an angle.” He muttered, watching as some of his men were gunned down. “This is Travis to all forces, we’re pinned down out here, the Empire’s dug in deep.”

An explosion rocked the streets behind him, Imperial forces pouring into the street. Quickly taking aim, he readied himself to fire. As he reached to pull the trigger, a black blade cleaved its way through.

Ezra leapt forward, followed by Sabine and Bo-katan, the two leading their own force of warriors. Moving fast, Travis roared into the air, turning to face the Empire’s fortifications. “For Mandalore!” He cried, leaping over the walker’s leg, firing into the ground of Stormtroopers.

Ezra reached out in the Force, pulling those dug in deep out from cover, sending them flying towards him. With a single swing, he cleaved their apart, leaving their bodies on the streets. Turning his head, he watched as several Imperial Supercommandos flew in. “The Saxon brothers.” He spoke, moving forward, all around him, warriors from both sides fell.

Racing forward, Ezra leapt into the air, his eyes locked upon the two Saxons. “Lord Bridger!” Gar muttered, watching as Ezra landed with a roll, slicing down several Stormtroopers in the process. “How?”

Ezra smirked, walking forward, several members of the Supercommandos backed away, muttering among themselves at the sight of the Darksaber. “I killed Maul, winning the blade in combat.” He replied, pointing it towards the two. “And never call me lord again, that is a title befit for a Sith alone.”

Gar Saxon growled, rising his blaster. “When the Emperor hears of this treachery, you’ll be in for it.”

Ezra chuckled. “I have already humiliated Darth Vader over Lothal, his ship damaged and in need of repairs. You, however, shall not leave this battle alive.” He spoke strongly, his words echoing around the area.

“Mandalorians, I stand here before you, leading the charge to liberate your homes, to free you from the darkness that is the Galactic Empire.” Ezra held the Darksaber above his head. “Standing here are two corrupted by power. Gar Saxon, an agent of the Emperor, and Tiber Saxon, a coward who sought to use a weapon that turned your armour into a crippling weakness.”

Those of Clan Saxon slowly turned, facing their leaders. “Traitors.” One muttered, turning his rifle towards the two. Others slowly following his example.

Ezra stepped forward. “The two threw their lot in with those who brought punished you all for being who you were, such acts are a disgrace, are they not, to betray your own people for your own gain?” He glanced around the amassing crowd, the Empire’s force slowly falling back as they became outnumbered.

“Where is their honour? They duty and loyalty?” Ezra questioned.

Travis walked forward, removing his helmet. “They are Dar’manda.” He cried, watching the crowds. “They deserve no honourable death, they deserve to die as cowards, they have tainted the honour of Clan Saxon, a taint that must be cleansed.”

Ezra stepped back, watching as Travis walked forward. “For all your motivations, you have brought nothing but hell to Mandalore, reduced it to ruin in your pursuit of power. As the new count of Clan Saxon, I declare you Dar’manda.”

Rising his blaster, he fired several rounds, gunning the two down where they stood. Stepping over their lifeless bodies, he bowed before Ezra. “You have the support of Clan Saxon.”

Ezra nodded, glancing at several others.

“You have the support of Clan Wren.”

“Clan Fett supports you.”

“Clan Vizsla commits our support.”

“You have the loyalty and support of Clan Ordo.”

Bo-katan slowly bowed. “Clan Kryze is at your command.”

Sabine smiled. “Behold, Mand’alor the Liberator, the saving grace sent from the gods.”

Ezra held the Darksaber high above his head. “From this day forth, Mandalore will no longer support the tyranny of the Sith, we will begin a new, restoring our warrior ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going back and forth between having Ezra a descendent of Revan or not since the fight with Maul where I made a small reference regarding an amethyst blade and its crystal, a crystal that belonged to Revan.
> 
> We'll be getting to the Gideon madness and what would be the Mandalorian purge.


	19. A Skirmish with the Moff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While busy dealing Mandalore's naval force, an old thorn in Ezra's side returns, bent on forcing Mandalore back under the Empire's rule.

Ezra moved along the bridge of the _Hellhound_ , his gaze locked upon the void of space before him. In the weeks since the liberation of Mandalore his rise to the title of Mand’alor the Liberator, he’d worked hard ensuing Mandalore’s economy had risen once more. Trade routes with the Chiss Ascendancy, which Thrawn had helped in forming, brought an influx of resources needed for the production of warships.

Ezra didn’t want Mandalore to use Imperial designs, no, the only designs he felt would fit the Mandalorian people were those created by them. He already had MandalMotors begin digging around their schematics. The schematics of older Mandalorian warships such as the Kandosii would be collecting dust somewhere.

The newer Keldabe battleship design was another choice. His thoughts soon turned to other matters, the Empire was busy massing battlegroups across the Outer Rim, it seemed the Rebellion was growing bolder in their attack. A Vindicator had been eliminated the other day by Phoenix Squadron, no thanks in part to the _Carnage_ , which Ezra had given Ahsoka to keep.

His former apprentice, Mara had excelled taking charge of Kastea, Director Krennic had proven adept at overseeing the shipyards all the while managing the R&D department. Something he knew would come to be valuable.

Those he’d had imprisoned on the _Lothal’s Pride_ needed time to settle in. Last he heard, Kalani had settled nicely as the admiral of Lothal’s defence force, constantly monitoring for any weakness in his fleets formations whilst aiding Governor Tua in management when needed.

Saw however, took longer. Ezra wasn’t positive he was completely over what he’d done and implied on Onderon, but at least he was taking charge on Kastea, training the troops at the academy on Kastea. What Ezra heard from Mara during their last conversation, he’d been given a Raider Corvette for his own squad.

Lastly was Ketsu, the warrior turned bounty hunter hadn’t been happy she’d been taken from something she’d come to enjoy, Ezra had all but told her to go back, but as a service to her Mand’alor, report everything that happened within the criminal elements of the galaxy.

The last thing he wanted was his ships being stolen from under their feet. Ezra came to a halt, what had formerly been Phantom Squadron was now split, three fleets of ships. Mara Jade had a fleet under her command, Kalani and Governor Tua had a fleet under theirs.

Leaving Ezra the rest. The _Lothal’s Pride_ was busy at Kastea, having a complete refit of its entire arsenal, it was the one ship Ezra decided to keep when Mandalore’s naval force was completed, as such, he felt it needed an extra punch. He’d requested mass driver cannons of the heavy variant, alongside extra missile banks and point-defence systems.

The Duchess, despite the immediate backlash he received from the Mandalorian clans for keeping intact, Ezra had no intention of using it as a ground-based weapon, instead it was to be redesigned as an anti-starfighter weapon, an Ion cannon of sorts.

What was to be the weapon that would impose and keep Mandalore under heel would become the Empire’s greatest weakness, A TIE fighter without power was a sitting target, a target that would fall before the military might of Mandalore.

“Mand’alor, sensors are detecting a mass of Imperial warships entering the system.”

Ezra moved his gaze, eyes falling upon the Imperial fleet emerging from hyperspace. There was something different about the fleet though, the way he held formation, the way it kept its distance, deploying fighters and bombers. Yet, the strangest thing was that they didn’t engage.

Ezra turned, his gaze falling upon Rau, the Protector’s leader stood tall. “Mand’alor.” Rau spoke, his gaze focused upon the Imperial fleet. “What are your orders?”

The holographic images of Bo-katan flickered to life, the doors behind the table opened, revealing Travis and Sabine. “Rau, I want you leading the fighters.” His gaze shifted, falling upon Travis. “Travis, get planet side and prep defences.” Shifting his gaze once more, he eyed Bo-katan. “Any fighters that planet side need to remain planet side.”

Bo-katan frowned, still getting used to Ezra’s command style, his tactics and strategies were unusual. “Of course, though I may ask, why are we keeping the fighters on the surface down there and not sending them up?”

Ezra glanced over his shoulder. “If my suspicions are correct, then we’re dealing with someone vastly different to a typical Imperial commander, and he’ll find a way to break through the fleet and get men on the surface. If that happens, they’ll need fighters to deal with the transports and any fighters that get through.”

Lady Kryze nodded, her image fading from existence. The other two had quickly departed, leaving him and Sabine alone. He wasn’t sure why, but Sabine had changed in the last few weeks, she was… shy around him and it puzzled him to no end. It wasn’t long after he was named Mand’alor that she and Ursa had a conversation that resulted in this shy nature.

Ezra blinked, those thoughts could be mediated on later. For now, he had another issue to deal with. “Mand’alor, we’re receiving a communication from the Star Destroyer _Forgotten Pride_.”

Ezra frowned, facing the holotable. An image flickered to life, a man he had not seen in over two years. “Commander Gideon.” He spat with distaste, the man was so loyal to the Empire, and so swayed by the ISB’s belief that Phantom Squadron had been a security threat that he had the audacity to try and learn what it was that happened behind closed doors.

The Emperor wasn’t pleased by his investigations, not after Ezra found him lurking in the hallways of The _Lothal’s Pride_ , listening in to meetings he had with other Imperial commanders. Gideon had been punished. “Or was it Junior Lieutenant Gideon, I can’t seem to remember what rank you were demoted to.”

Gideon shifted, his gaze focused on Ezra, watching with small interest as Sabine moved behind Ezra. “It was Junior Lieutenant, but I have since been granted the rank of Moff, and governorship over Mandalore once it has been brought back under Imperial rule.” He spoke, watching Ezra closely.

Ezra shook his head. “You should know, those who wish to harm Mandalore face the wrath of the Phantom Alliance, and you are invading our space, leave now or be fired upon.” He warned.

Gideon moved his right hand slightly. “Perhaps Sabine Wren would be willing to betray you again, I can guarantee the safety of her family if she serves the Empire once more.”

Ezra narrowed his gaze, that had happened long after Gideon had been punished and sent to some low assignment in Wild Space. Gideon seemed to notice Ezra’s sudden change. “I know all about her betrayal, how she and her comrade, Ketsu Onyo managed to escape your command ship. It was the first time you’d been humiliated, the first time a traitor had managed to escape.”

Sabine shook her head, she remembered the escape all too well.

* * *

_Sabine moved silently, her plastoid armour moved slightly, the extra decorations that marked her as a Phantom trooper moved with ease. Anyone could’ve mistook her for a Shadowtrooper with the black paint, but the extra additions and the red lining separated her from the Empire’s cloaking Stormtroopers._

_She glanced at her blaster, the customised weapon had been a holdover from the Clone Wars, the red lining along the pure black frame matched her armour, and her armour matched Lord Bridger’s. It symbolised her rank of General. A rank she didn’t want anymore._

_“You ready?”_

_The words had left Ketsu’s lips silently, the two of them had been planning this for days. Making note of every possible route they could take. The Lothal’s Pride was large, truly worthy of her classification as a Star Dreadnought. Reading her blaster, she moved, reflecting over the past year._

_Ezra had shown her much, been a friend she didn’t know she needed. He taught her many things. Taught her to be the best pilot she could. She had her own TIE Fury, one of the only three built. Yet, despite all of Ezra’s kindness, he still served the Empire._

_No matter how strong her feelings for him were, she knew she’d be unable to convince him to defect. Once you’d gained the Emperor’s favour, you would grow attached to that power. He wouldn’t give it all away for her and defection._

_The two moved, having already set a charge on the reactor earlier in the week. The charge would blow once they’d cleared the massive vessel, able to watch as it went up in flames. It would be her parting gift, she knew how powerful Ezra was, how dangerous he was._

_She couldn’t believe how blind she was to the Empire’s nature. They turned even the most enlightened and bright into oppressive commanders. Alarms blared throughout the ship, Sabine widened her eyes, exchanging a quick glance with Ketsu. “They know.”_

_Rising her gun, she watched as Stormtroopers rounded the corner, only to get gunned down in seconds. “Sabine Wren and Ketsu Onyo are to be brought back alive.” Ezra’s voice echoed over the internal communication systems. Racing forward, Sabine focused on the path ahead, the original plan was out the window._

_But a small form of understanding came from Ezra’s announcement, he wanted them alive, which meant he wouldn’t fire at their ship. All they had to do was get to the hanger and take one of the shuttles._

_Racing down another hallway, Sabine watched as Travis moved out. “I always knew you’d turn and run Wren. Not much of a Mandalorian if you run from your issues.” He spat, drawing his weapon. Sabine moved faster, firing several shots of superheated plasma at him._

_His arm fell, dropping his rifle before his legs gave way, causing him to fall to the ground. “Unlike you, I don’t have parents who have a lust for power and control.” She retorted, racing past the fallen Phantom trooper commander._

_The two raced into the hangar, diving behind piles of crates. The path between them and their escape vessel was blocked by several squads of both Stormtroopers and Phantom troopers. With a small glance, Sabine sighed. It would be a bloodbath. “We’re nearly there.”_

_Ketsu ran charged first, firing into the mass of white clad troopers. Sabine shook her head, following her friend’s lead. Together, the two Mandalorian warriors cleared a path through the hangar. Taking point behind a small pile of crates, Sabine layed down covering fire for Ketsu, watching her friend draw the Empire’s attention._

_It took the two time, making their way towards the shuttle was tedious, never knowing when an Imperial trooper was going to get a lucky shot in. Upon reaching the shuttles ramp, Sabine urged Ketsu up first, sparing a chance to glance back. Her gaze focused upon Ezra, the Emperor’s Hand was walking slowly towards them. She released a heavy sigh and made her way up the ramp, missing the saddened look in Ezra’s gaze._

* * *

Sabine rolled a fist. “Unlike then, I know why Ezra fights, why he opposes the Empire.” She stated boldly, watching Gideon closely. “And if you think Mandalore or any other system under the banner of the Phantom Alliance are going to back down from a threat made by you or any other Imperial commander, you have another thing coming.”

Gideon shifted, his gaze narrowed. “So be it. Perhaps the extermination of the Mandalorians will send a message to the galaxy.” He announced, his image fading from existence. His warning delivered and the message clear.

Ezra smirked, turning fast. “Gideon is smart, but even he is a fool. I didn’t humiliate Vader because of Thrawn and the Seventh Fleet’s aid, but because I let those who excel take charge. Gideon will not doubt wish to take me back to Coruscant, back to the Imperial Palace to face judgment for my crimes.” He began, moving along the command bridge.

“That will be his major mistake, and our greatest advantage.” He turned, eyeing Sabine. “Do you still remember what I taught you about fleet strategy and tactics?” Watching the artist nod was the answer he needed. “Then I want you to take charge, Gideon will no doubt be headed for the surface, to force my hand. I shall give him what he wants, and what he fears at the same time.”

* * *

The battle went as well as Gideon had hoped, the skirmish in orbit was proceeding without an issue, he’d managed to force the defending force into playing defence. Now, he marched throughout Sundari, his Death troopers marching behind him. “The sister of the late Duchess Satine.” He noted, watching his forces slowly overwhelm Bo-katan’s position.

Lady Kryze glanced at Gideon, sparing him a small glance of disgust. “The Empire will never control Mandalore or her people again, Mand’alor the Liberator shall make sure of that.” She spat, rising her blasters.

Gideon chuckled, glancing around. “And where is your mighty leader?” He questioned, holding his blaster tightly in one hand.

“Right here.” Ezra’s voice carried on the wind. Gideon turned, finding Ezra standing atop his fighter, the fighter itself hovering in the air. The Darksaber ignited in his right hand. “Hold no illusions Gideon, you won’t be returning to Coruscant with me a prisoner.”

Gideon glanced at his elite guard. “Bring him down.”

Ezra reacted quickly, igniting his amethyst blade as the deadly bolts of red came soaring towards him. Each shot he deflected right back to its origin. Gideon only spared his fallen guard a glance before taking aim at Ezra.

“You know what’s ironic, my great ancestor, Revan, brought Mandalore to its knees, yet here I am, leading it to the glory it was during the days of Mand’alor the Ultimate.” Ezra leapt from his fighter, pulling Gideon’s blaster from grasp with the Force. “It can be strange, how the Force lays out our destiny, for you, you were always a bright one, but even you couldn’t understand what the Emperor is for you feared the Jedi, thought they were the manipulative ones.”

Ezra shook his head. “The Sith had longed for conquest, to control the galaxy as their own, and they have achieved that goal, for this Galactic Empire you serve is nothing more than a Sith Empire.” Slowly, Ezra watched as Gideon’s forces were overrun by Clan Saxon, Travis leading the charge.

“Now, your fate has been passed. You will be a prisoner, one that Saw Gerrera shall have time to question, for even the ISB keep secrets that could threaten the Empire.” Slowly, Ezra disengaged his blades, watching as Gideon was restrained by several warriors of Clan Vizsla.

Falling to his knees, Ezra closed his eyes, reaching out into the Force as he began to meditate. Slowly focusing upon the fighting all around, he began to direct, warn all of incoming danger.

* * *

In orbit, every attack by the Imperial forces was perfectly countered, what was once a defensive formation slowly became a deadly offence that left the Empire’s forces in full retreat, only to be gunned down by the sudden deadly accuracy of Mandalore’s forces.

A single form of meditation that had become well used by many Force users, battle meditation. By the end of the day, all that was left of Gideon’s attempt purge was a prisoner of war, being transported to Kastea for interrogation at the hands of Saw Gerrera, who was beyond pleased with the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes so you know what's to come  
> -Ezra's entire fleet will be revealed eventually.  
> -Kastea will be visited at some point, for a while, it'll be kept a mystery.  
> -A few tricks Ezra has to break the spirits of the Ghost crew, with a majority focused on Sabine.  
> -At least one or two lightsaber battles between Ezra and another.


End file.
